A Hierarchy to Kill For
by ArturiaBlackandAmadeaWeasley
Summary: Amadea Marco, as a child was always puzzled, not knowing where her father disappeared to. One day, being dragged to Malfoy Manor, she met the bombastic, Draco Malfoy. Neither knew that one day, their lives would be turned upside down. DracoXOC
1. Dead as the Winter Frost

Author's Note(s): We do not own any rights to the Harry Potter characters.

Hope you enjoy the story! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Sorry for the delay for several months, we are now in the process of publishing up the next chapter for our SiriusXOC and GeorgeXOC story, so keep in touch on this site!

* * *

**A Hierarchy to Kill For**

**Chapter 1: Dead as the Winter Frost**

"Mother... Where are we going?" A little girl was tugging on the pale gray skirt of her mother. Her platinum blonde curls shone as bright as her blue eyes. Her mother, the same hair color as her's, smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Sweetie... We're going to see an old friend of your father's, as well as mine." Her mother looked the other way after putting on a fake smile. Amadea just sat there, sighing. She was confused. After her father left, she was constantly traveling around town to people's houses. Usually sitting by herself, the people around her didn't have children. Being only 7, she didn't know how to react to all of this confusion. Her father, Vladmir, left suddenly one day, she was never told why he did. She wanted to know why, but her Mother would just carry on as if nothing had ever happened.

"We're here." Her mother said, the car stopped. The cheaufer opening up the door, helping her mother out first, then herself. Amadea smiled at him. Clarence was a sweet man. Working for her family, taking her wherever she wanted to go, he was like an older brother to her. "There you go, princess."Taking her hand into his, helping her out of the car, Amadea walked onto the pavement with a bounce to her step. Taking her mother's hand, they stood by the entrance. Her mother knelt down and said, "Listen darling. Act proper, just like how I taught you to..." Amadea nodded, "You can be a big girl now, right?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Good girl..." She knocked on the door to hear a man upstairs yell, "For Heaven's sake, Dobby! Open the blasted door!"

"Y-Yes! M-Ma-Master!" Dobby opened up the door and bowed. "Pleased t-to meet you Mrs. Marco... Miss Marco." Dobby bowed again and smiled.

"Hello!" Amadea said, grinning. The house elf jumped up, frightened by her greeting. Amadea frowned, backing away. She was confused on why he was so scared.

"Master Lucius is this way..." Dobby pointed the direction for them to take. "Let me take your coats..." Amadea's mother, casting her coat towards the house elf, throwing it on the ground. "Stupid elf! Learn to catch it next time. Almost ruined my beautiful coat! Do you know how much it was?" Taking a breath, her mother raised her head up in the air, "Nevermind. You elves... such filthy vermin." With a saddened look on her face, Amadea watched the Elf apparate after hanging the coats up.

"Mummy... That was mean..." Amadea said, looking up at her mother angrily. Her mother stiffened. Once she was through an aristocrat's door, she was a completely different person. She was her true self... Amadea saw her look down at her. Her mother glared at her. "It was his fault."

"No it wasn't Mummy!"

"Amadea!" Her mother said in a harsh tone, making her flinch. "Don't do this right here... You'll ruin everything." Dragging her by the arm, her mother walked to the door to see Narcissa standing in the hall. "Oh, Anette! It's so wonderful to see you!" She said, hugging her. "... And this must be Amadea... You've gotten so tall and beautiful." She bent down... She seemed nice to Amadea. Bowing to please Narcissa, she smiled in return. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy! You look quite lovely!"

"Such a dear! Come, come! I want you to meet my family! Oh Draco's going to be thrilled that he'll have a new friend!" Amadea looked up to catch a warning glance from her mother. Putting her head down, she heard Narcissa talk again, "Lucius! Remember Anette Marco? Vladmir Marco's wife?"

"Ah, yes, yes. I do know you quite well. You're husband was a wonderful man. Served quite well for our Lord." Anette smiled and nodded.

"Indeed he did."

"And..." Narcissa said, "This is Amadea. His daughter and only child."

"Pleasure to meet you." Amadea bowed... Puzzled, yet annoyed, she wanted to know who this "Lord" was... She was getting annoyed of having to be like a china doll... Sure, all the balls were fancy and beautiful, the dresses were sumptuous and decorated with pearls and golden thread from foreign countries, but around them, she could never be herself. She was a pureblood, meant to be around other purebloods. She was caged inside and didn't know what to do, she felt like screaming, she felt like she was, but no one could hear her. She was only 7, but to her, this was something so crazy, too weird for a girl her age. Her mother was the epitome of propinquity. She was always proper, so perfect, so... arrogant. She held the Marco name with such a conceited air, she knew she would have to be brought up to act like that as well. Amadea was only 7, but she never felt so alone throughout her whole life. Being an only child, she wished to have someone to talk to, a sibling. Amadea wanted more than anything for her mother just to stop being so lifeless. After her father left, everything changed. Ever since Amadea could remember, she always knew her mother was cold as a stone in the winter. She was like a rock because she wasn't phased by anything. Her father was always the one that loved her and took care of her. This lonliness saddened her deeply.

Amadea never comprehended what a pureblood was. She thought it was something fancy. A word that described her family and the ones around her. She asked her mother what it was one day and got the response of, _"Oh Amadea. A pureblood is who we are. See.." She had the flashback of her mother sitting down next to her in their rose garden under the gazebo. She took her hands into hers and smiled. "We come from a long line of people who don't have blood that is mixed with muggles..." Taking a flower, her mother started plucking all the petals off._

_"Mum... What are muggles?" Amadea was just as confused in school while learning addition._

_"Muggles are humans... Muggles don't have magical powers, they don't know that magic is real."_

_"But it is!" Amadea sat up, she was shocked._

_"I know sweetheart!" Her mother said. "But, they can't know. They will never know. But... purebloods are families that come from lines of only witches and wizards. You have to be proud of that. It means we are special. It means we are better than mudbloods... those are people who come from families that have mixed with humans. If we were to mix with beings like... them... it would ruin everything we have worked so hard for..."_

_"But Mum... Everyone is the same..."_

_"Alright dear..." She kissed the top of Amadea's head and got up. "Time for me to get ready for dinner..." Walking away, Amadea looked down at her hands... She didn't understand a word her mother said_. While she shook her head from her flashback, she managed to look up to see her mother tugging her hand. Almost tripping, she put her head down nervous to hear her mother cough. Looking up, her mother's eyes widened, almost as if they were telling her to act like a young lady. Amadea grew frustrated and walked into the Malfoy's dining room. "Lunch will be ready." Narcissa smiled at her. Amadea smiled back, for a woman she has only seen once in her life, she gave more kindness than her mother had at all. "Oh... which reminds me." Narcissa turned around. "Draco! Our guests are here."

"Coming, Mother." A young boy came down with the brightest head of blonde hair she had ever seen, just like her own. He had blue eyes like hers, but his gave off a silvery tint, like the clouds in the sky before a storm was brewing up. Amadea saw him bow to her and her mother. She courtsied to him. Oh by God, how she hated doing that. For some reason, it bothered her. Draco came up to her and took her hand. He looked up at his mother who urged him to kiss her hand. Reluctantly, he kissed it, wiping his mouth off. His mother sighed. Lucius rolled his eyes, getting agitated. Draco bowed to Amadea's mother and did the same. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Draco said, monotone. He didn't care. As a matter of fact, she noted to herself that Draco didn't want to be here, just like her. "Why don't you two go play outside?" Anette said, pushing her daughter towards Draco as he walked towards the door, opening it. Narcissa smiled, looking over at Lucius who was seething glares at both women. "Off you go, Darling." Narcissa pushed Draco outside. Grumbling under his breath, Draco stood there looking at her. "... What are you looking at, Marco?" He glared at her.

"I'm looking at you, and don't call me Marco, it's Amadea." Draco scoffed and glared at her, "Sorry for being so rude." Draco snapped at her in a sarcastic tone. Amadea grew angry and stormed up to him. "Why are you so mean?" Amadea got straight in his face, not breaking eye contact. Without a word, Draco pushed Amadea to the ground in a pile of dirt. Furious she picked herself back up and pushed Draco into a small fish pond. With the sound of a loud splash, Narcissa and Anette came running out. "What on earth is going on?" Narcissa said. Annette, gasped, tugging her daughter's arm. "What did you do? Amadea! Your dress is filthy, and why is Draco all wet?"

"He was being rude!"

"She started it!"

"No! You did!"

"No! You did, Marco! You were looking at me!"

"It was your fault!" Amadea screamed. Her mother held her back, "And it's Amadea, not Marco!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"ENOUGH!" Lucius yelled, creating silence. Walking out with his cane, he looked at his son, whose shoes were squeaking from the water inside them. "Why the hell are you drenched, my dear boy?" Shaking his head, he looked over at Amadea and knelt down. "You two, should be nice to each other." He gave her a fake smile. "But I see that either of you can't be alone together or else both end up hurt." With a "tsk" sound, he got up and walked away. "Follow me, Draco, we'll make sure you're cleaned up. It was nice chatting Mrs. Marco." Annette nodded her magenta-shaded face. Narcissa sighed, taking Annette and Amadea to her room. "Oh sweet child." Narcissa said to Amadea, wrapping a blanket around her. "You really do have the temper of your parents." Smiling, she sat down next to her.

"Oh hush, Cissa." Annette said. "You, young lady, are in so much trouble when we get home."

"I'm sorry Mummy..."

"Apologies won't work."

"But Annette," Narcissa intruded, "But she's just a child. Children come to disagreements sometimes..."

"It doesn't matter, she has to learn to act like a lady." With a soft sigh, she rubbed Amadea's back gently, getting up off of her bed. "Well, it's best if we leave now. Thank you for everything, Narcissa."

"I'm pleased to have your company, come back soon!"

"We shall." Annette dragged Amadea out of Malfoy Manor. As soon as they got home, Annette shoved Amadea through the door and slapped her. With hot tears streaming down her face, Annette walked away. "Learn." That was all her mother said... With the sound of a screeching alarm clock, Amadea shot up out of bed. _"Another dream... Wonderful..." _was all she thought. _"I can't believe that it's been 10 years to that day..."_ Amadea hopped out of bed to be greeted by her german shepherd, "Hello, Hachi." Patting him on the head, she sat on her bed while rubbing behind his ears. Silently laughing, she heard a knock on her door. "Hello, Miss Marco? Are you awake?" A high-pitched squeaky voice said to her.

"Yes, Maple, I'm awake, you can come in." The door opened up to show a tiny house elf with a red bow on the top of her head. "Mrs. Chekov said that you should get dressed for this morning. Our Lord is coming over with everyone."

_"Ah, Our Lord..." She thought..., "That means before I get sent to Hogwarts, I have to see him, which means I might see that filthy Malfoy boy. Great..." _Smiling, she looked at Maple, "Thank you, I shall get ready for it now. Where is it at again, my apologies."

"It is down in the Dining Hall. Mrs. Chekov said to dress the best you can." Nodding, she sent Maple back to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Going to bathroom, she took a quick shower. She was still getting used to having her mother's last name changed. Her mother married a russian Death Eater when Amadea was 9. He was cold like her mother, as dead as a winter frost. Sadly, she knew she became partially like her mother since she never was truly nurtured her whole childhood. While having her hair up in a ponytail and choosing what to wear, she heard a knock on the door, "Come in." Narcissa walked in, smiling. With a grin, Amadea ran over to her and hugged her. "Hello, Cissa." she smiled. After so many years of keeping in contact from their owls, Narcissa and Amadea grew close. She was like a mother Amadea never had, one that was caring and could show a form of motherly love Amadea never grew up knowing what it was like. "You've grown so much and you're so beautiful." Amadea laughed, "And you, Cissa, are still gorgeous." Narcissa smiled and stood behind her once she sat down, helping her put her hair up. "Are you ready?"

"For school?"

"Mhm."

"I guess so...", Amadea pondered, "I know I will miss my friends in Russia, I know that for sure." Narcissa smiled at her sympathetically.

"I'm sure Malfoy will keep you company." Amadea laughed, "What? I'm sure he will."

"Cissa, do you remember when Draco and I last talked, I pushed him in your Koi fish pond." Narcissa laughed. "I remember that as clear as day. Your mother was furious."

"With what?" They heard a monotone voice come from Amadea's door. It was her mother, Anette. Narcissa smiled, putting the last bobbypin in, "The first time her and Draco met." Anette made a soft grunting sound and nodded her head. "Hurry up and get ready, Amadea, everyone is almost here." Amadea looked at her mother and bowed her head.

"Yes, Mother, I'll hurry."

"Good girl.", with that, her mother walked off.

"Hard as steel, she is." Narcissa said, "That's Anette for you."

"Yes, and Vilhem." Narcissa smiled and pulled out a black dress with long sleeves.

"Here, how about this and...", pulling out a pair of heels, "These."

"Perfect." Amadea quickly put them on and put on an emerald necklace. "I'm ready." Narcissa nodded, walking out first, she quickly desended down the stairs to her husband, walking with him. While walking down, she saw her Mother and Step Father waiting for her. "Ready?" Vilhelm asked them. With both women giving him a stern nod, they walked into the dark dining hall.


	2. Realization of Different Kinds

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters to Harry Potter

Please, PLEASE, I would really love reviews and feedback. It would be greatly appreciated even if we just got one back. Let us know how you like our stories, it means a lot to myself, as well as my sister.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's so short! Next one will be longer, I promise!

* * *

**A Hierarchy to Kill For**

**Chapter 2: Realization of Different Kinds**

She knew it. Death Eaters were going to be everywhere. No matter where she would turn, there would be people of "her kind" conversing with one another around the table while waiting for the Dark Lord to arrive. The sound of her mother, her stepfather, and Amadea's footsteps echoed in the large Dining Hall. It was lavish, with dark gray Italian Marble. The walls reflected the floor's color, dark, but relaxing. A golden chandelier dangled from the cieling. A long cherrywood table stood in the center of the Dining Hall. The group that was scattered around the Dining Hall table had a majority of the Death Eaters sitting down, several stood up. Amadea saw an older man with long platinum blond hair walk over to her stepfather, "Ah, Vilhelm, at last we meet. Thank you for volunteering to have our meeting here for a change." Greeting her stepfather with a quick handshake, he used his cane to keep himself properly standing up straight.

"It is no problem." Vilhelm said with a thick, russian accent. "I am honored to be housing the Dark Lord's meeting for tonight. There are enough rooms for everyone in this mansion. Our Lord shall be reciving the best, of course."

"Ah, yes, yes. Unfortunately, I will be away on business, but Narcissa and Draco will be staying." With that said, Lucius looked at Amadea. His icy-cold stare penetrated her soul, sending a shiver up her spine, "Well, Miss Amadea. I haven't seen you since you were..."

"Seven." Amadea replied with a smile, Lucius looked at her briefly, waving his hand, he replied.

"Yes. Now, if you'd be so kindly, I need to speak to your parents in private." Amadea nodded and walked away, rolling her eyes. She couldn't speak to many people, she really didn't know anyone inside and out here. The only one she talked to was Narcissa, but she was busy in conversation with her sister, Bellatrix. Walking towards an empty chair several seats away from the head of the table, she sat down, looking at her surroundings. She saw a brunette girl sitting next to a boy with the same hair color as Lucius' halfway down the table. His eyes were the color of a storm at sea. His defined jawline gave him the look of being stressed and tense. The girl's nagging tone made Amadea want to put a silencing charm on her. "Oh, Drakey! Don't you agree? Drakey?" The girl shook his arm, making him becomg angry.

"No. I wasn't even listening to you, and don't call me that stupid petname, we're not even dating."

"But D-"

"Enough, just quit it!" Draco snapped at her. Amadea looked up at him, _"Draco? Well, he sure hasn't change his attitude. Still as cocky as the day we met."_, Amadea thought to herself, making a snorting sound. Draco looked over to her, then turning his head back, doing a doubletake, he glanced over at her. Amadea looked at him, but was interrupted by her mother tugging at her arm, "Get up." She said bitterly, "The Dark Lord is coming. We have to look our best." Shoving her daughter in front of her, no sooner than when she had stopped, she saw the Dining Hall doors re-open to see several people walking behind a man.

The man had skin that was the color of death. His eyes were a reddish-yellow. He had the facial features that were almost serpent like. He was the man who was feared by all in the magical realm. He was Lord Voldemort. Amadea didn't seemed phased if you were to look at her, but down inside, she wouldn't dare look at him for more than a passing glance. When Voldemort walked, it was almost as if he wasn't walking, but more like he was floating. All of the sitting Death Eaters sprung from their chairs, quickly pushing them in as they did a bowing gesture to Voldemort. Amadea followed her parents' motions by bowing in front of him. "Vilhelm, Anette, and I'm assuming this is your daughter, Amadea. Such a wonderful place you have. I greatly appreciate your loyalty towards me, I wouldn't expect anymore." His raspy voice felt cold, it chilled Amadea to the bone, "Hopefully, we can induct your daughter as a Death Eater when it is the appropriate time, which shall be soon." Amadea's mother gasped joyfully.

"My Lord...", she put her hand on her chest, "that would be the greatest honor to our family. My daughter would love that very much."

"Good... Now, let us start with our meeting, we have much to discuss..." Voldemort walked toward the head of the table, motioning people to sit. "It has been nearly sixteen years since I tried to kill Harry Potter. For nearly sixteen years, I've had all of you been loyal to me, been by my side, and made sure I grew to be the strongest Dark Wizard in the world. This year, Harry Potter shall be mine, and I will be the one to kill him. This year, darkness shall win." With everyone applauding Voldemort's speech, Amadea clapped along with them, not because she wanted to, but because she always had to. This year, she knew she wasn't going to Hogwarts to go to a new school, she was going there to find a way for the Death Eaters to come and find Harry Potter.


	3. Why Should I?

_Author/Disclaimer's Note: _I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series, I just own the ones I have created.

Thank you HufflepuffQueen for the excellent review! More reviews from readers would be greatly appreciated! Thank you and enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

_Chapter 3: _Why Should I?

_"How foolish was I? To think that instead of moving to go to a better school, to make new friends, I have to find that stupid Potter boy for the Dark Lord. Now I'm stuck with that bombastic, selfish, arrogant Malfoy boy. Why do I have to go? Why should I?" _Amadea tossed and turned, trying to sleep, but it was impossible. No matter how much she wanted to try to relax, she couldn't. It bothered her more that the Dark Lord was here and that he could possibly be reading her mind, her every thought and feeling. She got a chill up her spine, _"Jeeze... He's worse than a dementor..."_. Giving up, she murmured "Lumos" under her breath. Her wand lit up her room dimly. Opening her door and quickly grabbing her emerald silk robe, she shut it quietly, walking down the hall covered with old family portraits of her ancestorys and up a wide flight of steps covered in red carpeting, she crept up to her favorite place in the house, her library. Amadea noticed the doors to be opened up a crack. She put a silencing charm on the wide set of Renaissance styled chamber doors and flicked them open to move the doors slowly. The room seemed empty to her, but it puzzled her mind since neither her mother or stepfather ever used this room. Shrugging her shoulders, she shut the doors behind her. With a swish of her want, the fireplace was lit bright enough to cover most of the library. The room was a circular shape with the ceiling painted with angels and a golden chandelier hung from it. Books, thousands upon thousands were wrapped around the walls with a golden moving ladder that could climb up to the highest book was standing still as stone. Walking over quietly, the sound of her slippers moving across the cream colored marble echoed softly in the hall.

Separating the books was a wide cathedral styled window. The moonlight shone through it to give the room a silver tint contrasting with the golden glow from the crackling wood burning in the fireplace. Amadea walked over, looking out of the window to see the lake shine and glisten. A gentle breeze made the trees sway back and forth calmly. Wrapping her arms around herself, she kept herself warm. "What are you doing up so late?" Came a voice from a dark corner. No sooner had the deep voice spoken, than she grabbed her wand and pointed it towards the direction it came from. Draco stepped out of the shadows to have a smirk on his face. "I should ask about the same to you, Malfoy." She said, putting her arm down. "I knew someone was up to no good."

"Really, Marco?"

"It's Amadea."

"You called me Malfoy."

"... Doesn't matter. Just call me Amadea." She glared at him.

"Alright... Amadea it is." Draco said playfully. "Now why are you up so late?"

"Does it matter?" She asked him, looking him straight in the eyes. He could've sworn that they would be able to pierce through his soul due to how grey they were when the moonlight hit them. "I just can't sleep. Hogwarts is on my mind, and I know why I'm going."

"Finally came to the realization, eh?"

"Oh hush. It's about that Potter boy... And the Dark Mark. My parents would rightfully throw me towards Voldemort as a rag doll to be used. My mother could care less, same with Vilhelm. All they care about is going up the ladder as his pets. That's all she was concerned about for as long as I remember. Ever since my father disappeared or whatever happened to him, she just remarried for money and power, that's all she's ever loved. To her, that was her form of happiness at all."

"That's what Death Eaters are. Are you really that stupid to think that anyone that sides with the Dark Lord is going to care about the other?"

"I'm not stupid!" Amadea turned to him, poking his chest, "You may think I am, but I'm not, Draco. I know what the Death Eaters are and what they do, but how... how could I follow a cold and bloodied path that my mother is pushing me down?" Draco looked at her sympathetically, he knew what she meant when she said that. The same path was being created for him as well. "You don't think I know what it's like, Amadea?" Frustrated, she threw her arms up in the air.

"I know you do, Draco, don't underestimate me, please." She turned to him. "Just right now... I don't know what to do. I can't do anything for myself, because my mother would kill me..." Draco was about to say something until he heard a squeal come from the doors. "Oh, Drakey, there you are!" Pansy said, running towards him with utter worry and delight. "Why are you up so late? I couldn't sleep at all and I couldn't find you in your bed chamber, so I decided to come find you and here you are... with..." Pansy stopped and glared at Amadea. "Who's she? Why is she with you? Drakey, what is going on here? Are you... No... You possible couldn't! While we're dating?" Amadea saw his blood boil. Finding it amusing, she saw him turn towards Pansy, pushing her off. "First off, Pansy, we're not dating! How many times do I have to get it through your thick and pompous skull, that we aren't. There will never be an US, got that? Second, it's none of your business who I talk to, and third, this is Amadea Marco, you idiot! Now leave me alone, and go back to bed." Pansy made a high pitched yelling sound that made Amadea sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Pansy continued to nag Draco until Amadea walked over, pushing her off of him, putting her wand to the center of Pansy's throat, she had enough of her shrill hamster-toned voice "Listen to me now, and listen to me well. This is my house, you hear? If you so desire to keep yourself sane, or keep yourself alive, I suggest that you shut the hell up and walk away before I call the Dark Lord in here to take of you himself, or maybe I shouldn't and just do it myself. Put your tail between you legs and walk away, be a little bitch, it's best, unless you feel the need to be taken down right here." Getting into Pansy's face, Amadea did not break eye contact, until someone ripped her from where she was standing. "Hey! Put me down!" Amadea started kicking and putting up a struggle.

"Easy..." Fenrir coaxed sarcastically. For a petite girl, Amadea was putting up a big struggle, even for Fenrir.

"Fenrir, put. Me. Down... Now!" Amadea demanded. She saw Bellatrix circling Pansy like a lioness with her prey.

"Someone bothering my itty, bitty nephew?" Pansy twisted herself in the same direction Bellatrix was walking around. "Bella..." Narcissa sighed, rushing in, "Enough. It's late and this needs to be handled the proper way." With a wooshing sound come from the entryway, Amadea knew he was there.

"Indeed it does, Narcissa. But... It should be handled the way Death Eaters do, since she is to be one in the near future." A hissing voice said from the dark. "Now, I don't like being disturbed while I rest, but... this one," His finger traced Amadea's chin, "gave me a reason to come out of my chambers to see if Miss Marco is actually worthy enough of the title, "Death Eater", and to follow in the footsteps of her mother and Vilhelm... Now, Amadea, what would you do?" He circled around her as Fenrir let go of her, making her stumble forward. Amadea looked at Pansy as she stood there, shaking like a leaf as Nagini slithered around her legs, hissing. Amadea picked up her wand, looking over to see her mother and step father looking at her expectantly, she couldn't let them down. Putting her wand to Pansy's throat, she made Pansy fall onto her knees. Amadea looked into her eyes with an icy stare. "My Lord?" she said.

"What is it, Miss Marco? Made up your mind?" Amadea nodded and replied back.

"I believe that since the way she acted out in my household represents how all of her family is. She has shown me that she is not worthy enough to become a Death Eater. She isn't good enough, let alone worthy to have the pride of becoming a part of your following. Myself? I am better than that. I would be ashamed if I were to act out like that in such a manner. So, as an act of punishment, none of her family should be your followers, so therefore, they should be banished from this household, along with everyone else's. Also, My Lord, if they were to speak out to anyone about being kicked out, they should be killed. Purebloods certainly don't act as vulgar and inferior as her. They should leave... immediately..." Amadea finished, not breaking eye contact with Pansy, her eyes as wide as a doe's. Voldemort stood beside her and began to speak, "Very well then... I approve of your choice of words and have proven to me how loyal you truly are. You are worthy of becoming a Death Eater. Tomorrow... you shall become a part of my following... For now, I shall take care of this... business." Walking away, he motioned Fenrir and Yaxley to take Pansy out of the room.

Amadea saw her mother walk away with an approved sneer on her face. For a nighttime walk, she wasn't expecting this much to happen in an hour. Once the situation was settled, the Parkinson family was thrown out of her mansion, Amadea walked back to her bedchamber, nuzzling herself under her covers, she began to left her mind drift off into a more peaceful state of mind, falling asleep. Tomorrow would be the big day, the day she'd join the Dark Lord's following, she'd have to become a Death Eater. For her, there was no turning back, unless she'd want to be placed inside a casket.


	4. Nightmares and Shopping?

Chapter 4: Nightmares and Shopping?

_It was dark and ominous. A shadow was cast over her surroundings. She was standing on top of a hill next to a wall which was a barrier between herself and a very large castle, but a gaping hole gave anyone wanting to go into the castle a easier way in. She saw people running around frantically, fending for eachother's lives. Loud voices came from Hogwarts. With a thunderous roar, part of the castle was blown off sending debris towards every direction. Screams and shouts of curses and hexes were heard. Amadea fell to the ground on her knees. "It's a dream, only a dream." She said reassuringly to herself. "No... I can't do this... this isn't by my doing...",hot tears were streaming down her porcelain face, "I can't... I CAN'T!" Amadea screamed, wishing someone would hear her. Hearing a deep voice call her name, she turned around to see a man walk from the forest. The man's face wasn't visible, but the voice sounded familiar. "Papa?" She said, getting up, brushing the dirt off of her knees. The man turned on his heel and began to walk back into the dark and blackened forest. How crazy was she to run after some stranger? She couldn't answer that question, beacuse her feet chose her destined direction, and with that, Amadea ran down the hill, but tripped over a rock, she was anticipating the fall down the steep hill, but she didn't feel the ground beneath her. Amadea was falling into some sort of vortex, a dark hole, screaming, she prayed that she would wake up from the nightmare she was in._

Amadea shot up out of her nightmare in a cold sweat to feel her dog, Hachi, nudging her arm. Shaking feverishly, she sighed, _"It was only a dream... thank God."_ she thought to herself, petting her dog's head to see him calm down, he climbed onto her bed, laying beside his master. Amadea shuddered from the nightmare she had... It was, if not, one of the worst dreams she's ever had. Looking over to the right, she saw the sunlight peak through the crack in her curtains. Getting out of her wand, she flicked her wrist to see her shades open to see the morning dew caressing the blades of emerald grass. For living in such a dreary house, the outside of her mansion was lovely. Lost in her train of thought as she laid back down in her bed, she didn't hear the knock on her door. "Miss?" A squeaky voice came from behind her bedchamber doors. Amadea continued to look out the window. Hearing a popping sound, she looked down beside her bed to see Maple. Letting out a surprised yelp, she started Hachi out of his deep slumber, making him almost fall off of her bed."Heavens, Maple!" Putting a hand on her chest, she felt her heart pounding.

"I'm so sorry Misses!" Maple said apologetically, "But Mrs. Chekov has asked me to get you up! Today's your big day..."

"For what?"

"Misses... You're going to be following the Dark Lord! You musn't have forgotten already? Certainly not, your mother would be disappointed." Maple scurried over into her bathroom to start her morning bath. Putting fragrances in Amadea's bath, she waited for Maple to finish running the water before she soaked in. Dipping her feet in, the water was warm, always a welcomed invitation to lay in her bathtub, which seemed more like a pool to her. Sliding in, the scent of vanilla and brown sugar took advantage of her senses with a warm embrace. Submerging her head underwater, she cleaned her hair out, resurfacing, she relaxed her tensed muscles. "Misses?" Maple said, walking back in.

"Yes, Maple?" Amadea said, smiling to the little house elf who wore a canary yellow ribbon today with a handmade and painted bumblebee on it, nesting ontop of a plastic sunflower. "Mrs. Chekov wanted me to tell you that when you are done, you are to go out with her." Amadea nodded her head. "Thank you Maple, go relax now before Mother pesters you with such tedious work." Maple smiled at her.

"You are most kind, Misses." With that said, Maple apparated out of the bathroom. Amadea sank back into the tub. "_Great... shopping with Mother is SUCH a pleasure._" Rolling her eyes, she climbed out of her tub to dry off with a cotton-white towel. A tap on the door was heard. Amadea smiled and laughed as she quickly put on a robe and opened the door to see Hachi greet her with a wagging tail and a slobbery kiss on her hand. "Ew, really, Hachi?" Sighing, she wiped the saliva-covered hand on her robe. "What to wear? Hm... You know what, Hachi?" She said, looking over to see him tilt his head at her, "I wish I could be like you... All you have to do is eat, sleep... take an occassional outside visitation every several hours, get groomed... You have it easy, Bud..."

She faced her closet to open it up to pick out an emerald green dress that was form-fitting, also picking out a pair of black flats to wear, it was simple, but she knew tonight, she'd probably look like the term for a muggle who works on a place called "The Corner"... A prostitute... she was sure that's what they're called. Amadea walked down the stairs, following Hachi, leading the way for her. Her mother was holding a conversation with her husband, who seemed as if he was constipated, but that was how he always looked, so stern, so serious. Amadea wished so much that he would pull the stick out of his ass, along with her mother's and they'd actually have personalities and a heart. Even though she wished that, she knew it would never happen. Deciding not to disturb her mother, she walked into the Drawing Room. Delicate portraits covered the walls which were decorated with golden vintage wallpaper. The fireplace was neatly cleaned and rarely used. Tracing her fingertip against the charcoal grey marble mantle, she only saw photos of herself, her mother, and Vilhelm, none of her real father. Always puzzled by the disappearance of her father, Amadea was to never question... She knew something inside her mother would snap, so she dared not to confront her about it. "Amadea?" Turning around, she saw her mother standing beside Vilhelm. "There's a change of plans. Vilhelm and I are staying here. You are to floo over to Malfoy Manor to go with Narcissa. Here... There's some money, it should be enough." Her mother handed her enough money to purchase practically five Malfoy Manors. Amadea watched with a rejoicing heart that her mother wasn't going to go shopping with her, seeing them walk away, she grabbed some floo powder, shouting, "Malfoy Manor!", with that, she was gone.

Spinning in circles, she stopped herself from falling to the ground. By God, she hated Flooing over to any place. Amadea closed her eyes for a second to ease the sensation of spinning around like being on a carousel. The sound of footsteps echoed in the marble-covered floor to feel a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Hello, Amadea." Narcissa said, smiling. "Ready for your big day?" Amadea hugged her back.

"Do I really have a choice, Mrs. Malfoy?" Narcissa smiled and took Amadea by the arm.

"Remember, Amadea, it's Narcissa. Not Mrs. Malfoy, it makes me sound so... old..." Laughing, they both walked into the study to see Draco accompanying his father. Lucius looked up from his paperwork and saw both women standing in the doorway. "What is it, Narcissa?" He said, dryly, looking back down to write again. "Amadea and I are going to Diagon Alley, I was wondering if Draco would like to go?" Amadea's body stiffened slightly, Draco, dropping his book. "Honestly, Mother, shopping? I'm not a girl. I positively hate it. It's painful enough going book shopping."

"Enough." Lucius said,"We have company, no need to be rude in front of Miss Marco. Looks like it's you two going, Narcissa."

"No problem. Close your eyes, Amadea, we're going to apparate."

"Oh, Gods, N-" Amadea held onto Narcissa's arm to dear life, hoping to the Heavens above that when they stopped, she wouldn't yack on someone's shoes.

Thankfully, her wish was granted. Apparating wasn't that bad, except for the slight sensation of almost throwing up. "Now, where to first?" Narcissa said. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun! It's like shopping with a daughter I've always wanted!" Amadea looked over and smiled. Narcissa had a happy, yet saddened gleam in her eyes. Amadea tightened her grip on Narcissa's arm, which made her look over. Smiling, Amadea looked directly into her eyes saying, "And you're the mother I wish I'd have." Narcissa smiled gently at her. Those words touched her heart. Always wanting another child, she yearned for a daughter, but to Lucius, Draco was enough. Narcissa looked over to Amadea, the daughter she dreamed of for so long. "_If only Draco and her were to get along._" Narcissa thought, walking along with Amadea, arm-in-arm. She was plotting something, which she had always dreamed of doing. Smiling, Amadea raised an eyebrow to see the changed expression on Narcissa's face. "Are you alright?" Narcissa shook her head from her train of thought and nodded.

"I'm wonderful, sweetheart. Now, off to get you some clothes!" Dragging Amadea by the arm, she took her into a boutique.

Narcissa Malfoy was her name... Match Maker, was her game...


	5. Touching Moments and Delayed Events

**Chapter 5: Touching Moments and Delayed Events**

After a long day of being dragged around by Narcissa, Amadea was about to give up on finding an outfit. She could settle for one she has worn before, but to think of her mother's reaction to not finding one, she would end up dead before taking another step in her house. Shuddering at the thought, she was shaken out of the trance she was in to be yanked into another shop. Sighing, she walked in to be greeted by a witch in royal blue dress clothes. "Hello, Narcissa, how are you? Miss Marco, and you?"

"Fine." Narcissa said, "Enjoying a day of going around and shopping." Amadea nodded and smiled. "Can you show me, where... I might find a dress for Miss Marco?" Narcissa asked the woman, giving her a big smile. The woman, looked either intimidated or paranoid by the look on Cissa's face that she lead them up the stairs to a private section of the store. Amadea never appreciated sweet talk until then. The woman opened the doors to show a Victorian styled boutique with elegant wallpaper, covering the walls. The room was filled with the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. "Now, what's the Miss looking for?" Said the woman walking over to a selection, "Is she looking for something bright and sparkly?" Amadea made a snorting sound. "No, Ma'm. I'm looking for something, preferably dark, maybe an emerald color." For some reason, Amadea had a liking to the emerald green color. She always liked how it fit her personality perfectly, and the way it eccentuated her eyes, hair, and especially, her porcelain, china doll skin. "Well, absolutely, what type are you looking for, Miss?"

"Preferablly one that doesn't drop to the floor, maybe knee length, emerald green, please."

"Alright, give me one second." Amadea nodded as she watched the middle-aged witch walk to a section, looking around. Narcissa sat down on a dark purple couch, patting the spot next to her, giving the hint for Amadea to sit down. Accompanying Narcissa, Amadea sat there in a peaceful silence until she spoke to her, "Thank you." Looking at Narcissa, the older woman seemed to be quite puzzled. "For what, dear?"

"For taking me here with you and spending the day with you." Narcissa smiled at her and placed her hand on top of Amadea's, firmly grasping it. "No, thank you. I've always wanted to go out with a daughter-figure like you. It's been so much fun, sweetheart." Amadea could not help but want to just hug Narcissa and claim her as her mother, but she couldn't... That would seem to akward to do, so instead, Amadea put her spare hand on top of Narcissa's and gripped onto it. "See, Mother would never talk to me. Whenever we'd go, it was always about seeing what would impress Vilhelm and the Dark Lord the most... It's quite depressing, really, my own mother, so self-absorbed, so conceited... I just wish she'd be more like you." Amadea spoke gently, looking down at her lap. Narcissa took her hand out from under Amadea's, pulling her chin up and smiling. "Amadea, I know your mother isn't the most expressive woman, and isn't the kindest, but I know she wants the best for you, I do too. If things do ever seem to get rough, you know, that if you can't talk to her, I'm always here."

"Thank you, Narcissa." Amadea smiled but quickly turned her head over to hear the woman let out a, "Aha!", running back to Amadea, she saw what was the most beautiful dress she has ever seen. "Do you like it, Miss?"

"Oh, I do, quite much!" Amadea said, walking towards it. The dress was exactly what she wanted; beautiful gradients of emerald that glistened and glittered, knee length, and was partially frame-fitted to excentuate her body. "I'll take it!"

"Do you want to try it on?"

"No... It's quite alright, I'll just buy it now."

"Whatever pleases you the most, Miss!" The witch said, walking them back down the stairs for Amadea to pay.

Watching her prey like a hawk, Narcissa thought of what to do for her way of matching her son up with Amadea. Smirking, she thought to herself of all the endless possibilities. "Okay, I'm ready, Narcissa." Turning her head over to the petite blonde, she smiled. "Alright, love. Now, where to? To be honest, I could go for some tea back at home. Hold on tight!"

"Oh, Gods, n-!" Amadea was apparated back to Malfoy Manor, to enjoy a nice cup of tea. Plopping square on her behind, she was thankful the couch took the impact. "Narcissa, if you keep on apparating me unexpectedly, I won't be able to hold down tea." Amadea said, laughing. "I'm sorry, dear, but it takes some getting used to. Oh, Berry!" A little house elf popped out of thin air, walking in. "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Could I have some tea for myself and Miss Marco?"

"Absolutely! It shall be here in a hurry!" Narcissa smiled and dismissed the house elf, turning over to Amadea. "You know, Amadea, tonight is a big night for you. I'm not sure if your mother talked to you about it." Narcissa looked down at her hands, taking Amadea's into hers. Shaking her head, Amadea looked down as well. "No... To be honest, mother barely talks to me."

"I know... Tonight, you will be pledging your allegience to the Dark Lord... I know it's something you probably don't want, but, it truly is something you have to do. If you don't, I know you could possibly be hurt, or worse... Which is something I truly do not want to see happen to you, because I am fond of you, in a way that you could be my daughter, which I wish it was so. But tonight, I'm sure you'll make your parents proud... Amadea... if you need anything, there's a guest room here which can be claimed as yours..."

"Oh, but that'd be a burden! I couldn't possibly do that, Narcissa!" Amadea exclaimed. Even though she'd do it in a heartbeat, she always felt that if she were to do something like that, all she would be, is extra baggafe. "Amadea... you're old enough to make your decisions. I honestly love your parents to death, but if something were to happen, Amadea, the best place for you would be to stay here..."

The night seemed to drag forth in her room. Hachi laid on her bed beside her, cuddling into her left leg. Her mind seemed to race with the thought of the temptation to leave her home and go over to the Malfoy's. Just imagining leaving in a more stable environment, with someone who would actually accept her existence. With her train of thought, she sat up, changing into her dress. Her hair was put up in a tight bun, a set of emeralds on a diamond necklace rested around her neck. Looking at herself in the mirror. Narcissa knocked on her door, walking in. "You look beautiful." She said, walking over, putting her hands on Amadea's shoulders. Amadea smile and looked up at her. "Thank you... I hope I look alright."

"You look wonderful. Now... it's time... Do you have anyone to escort you in?" She asked. Amadea stood up and turned around. "What do you mean?"

"You mean... oh, of course not. Anette didn't tell you apparently. You're supposed to have someone of the opposite sex walk in with you." Narcissa sighed. "Here... I'll go get Draco." Before Amadea could stop her, Narcissa walked out. Amadea sighed, tonight was the big night. Tonight she was going to become a Death Eater, to follow in the footsteps of her mother, father, and step father. Amadea heard Narcissa dragging Draco into Amadea's room. "Quick, get in." Narcissa looked panicked.

"What's wrong?" Amadea said, hearing a crashing sound, booming voices screamed, "STUPIFY!" Amadea heard vases shattering and breaking.

"Quick, get out of here. Maple!" Narcissa shouted. The house elf popped into the room. "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?" Narcissa put a locking charm on her door. "Take Amadea to our Manor on the coast, not the one near here. Take her dog, and some of her belongings." Amadea looked over at Draco, as she grabbed her dog by his collar, grabbing Draco's arm, being apparated, she closed her eyes for dear life as the last thing she heard was, "We got Mr. and Mrs. Chekov!" Men and women shouted and hooted, their voices seemed to sound so far away now that she was spinning in circles... The Order had her parents... Captured Death Eaters. Amadea felt a weight lifted off her shoulders in a way, but was saddened to know that her future at Hogwarts was going to be living Hell.


	6. Arguments and Sandfights

**_Author's/Disclaimer's Notes_: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. The fabulous, J.K. Rowling owns them. I do, however, take ownership of my self-made characters.**

**Thank you to all who read Lost and Found, we would like some reviews for that story as well, so please, PLEASE, whoever hasn't read it, please do. It truly is a wonderful story and has so much meaning behind it. My sister, and I, especially her, have put our heart and sould into this, and we'd like more readers for it. So I ask kindly, for you to read it. It saddens my heart that no one has read that baby bluebird part, it makes me want to cry, in a good way.**

**Also, a big thanks to who reviewed Chapter 5: **

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, HufflepuffQueen, and HermioneandMarcus**

**To them, a HUGE thanks for the amazing reviews once again. I respond through private messaging to everyone who has written a review for the current chapter. It means a lot to me so many people like this story so far, but I'd love more reviews and feedback. Tell me how you feel, but not like Dr. Phil! :p**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Have fun! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Arguments and Sand-fights**

Amadea felt the floor underneath her feet. She looked around to see their house beside a ocean. Draco just stood in place until he fell onto the couch in back of him. Watching Amadea, he saw her daze off into the grey horizon. A soft rain began to fall. Amadea looked down, throwing her heels off. Frustrated, she felt defenseless, useless, scared. All she wanted to do was run away from everything. Hachi came up to her and put his head on her lap. Amadea pet him gently, smiling softly.

* * *

Draco watched Amadea contently. Her body looked almost fragile from the dim light coming in through the window, casting an even more pale color upon her rosy cheeks. Her dog walked up to her, putting his head on her lap. He always wished for a dog that loyal to himself, but his father always got dogs for protection around the house. Draco, for some reason, was fascinated by her eyes. He watched as she took her hair out of her bun, loose curls falling past her shoulders. In a way, he could relate to her. They both walked down a path of death, a path of darkness, bloodshed, all for that Potter boy. Neither had a choice in becoming Death Eaters. It was only right for them to follow in the footsteps of their parents. They couldn't refuse following the Dark Lord, or else they'd die. He sighed, looking down at his hands. What could he to in order to be free from the invisible chains that were wrapped around him? He did not know.

Amadea looked at Draco after hearing him sigh. "You alright, Draco?" She asked. Draco cleared his throat, "Yeah... yeah, I'm fine, thank you. You okay?" Amadea nodded.

"I don't know yet... I'm trying my best to be ok."

"It will be okay, Misses!" Maple said, walking up to her. "I made some tea for you and Mr. Draco." Amadea smiled. Maple was such a sweet house elf, a friend, you could say. Amadea always enjoyed having Maple around, especially when her parents were off doing business for the Dark Lord. Unlike many pure-bloods, Amadea never mistreated her house elves. They were just like regular human beings, in her opinion. Ever since she was a child, she was always heartbroken when her mother would scream at them, throw glass vases towards them, trying to hurt them. Amadea couldn't stand her mother half the time anymore. She was the exact opposite of that woman... In many ways, shapes, and forms, she couldn't stand being related to her. She needed to know what happened to her father, she wanted to know more than anything. "Misses? Misses?" Maple said, tapping her. Amadea looked at Maple. "Here's your tea Misses. Cheer up, Misses. At least it wasn't you who had gotten taken away." Maple smile, her doe-eyes made Amadea smiled. "Oh, Maple, what would I do without you. Relax now, thank you for going through the trouble of making us tea." Maple nodded and grinned. "Such a nice master."

"I'm not your master, Maple... I'm your friend." Amadea watched as Maple squeaked, tears welling her eyes. "Maple is most proud of being Amadea's friend!" Maple apparated.

"What was all that for?" Draco sputtered. "House elves aren't friends!" With a look of utter disgust on his face, he backed into the couch to see Amadea glare at him. "They're meant to clean and cook, do everything for us."

"I'm disgusted with hearing all of that nonsense, really!" She exclaimed. "Maple may be a house elf, but you don't realize the loneliness I've gone through. I never had real friends, until my mother bought Maple and Hachi. Unlike you, Draco, I was not favored among my classmates. Just because house elves are different from you and "our" kind of people, doesn't mean you have to be an absolute prick to everything you think is disgusting. Maybe if you think before you speak, you might sound like you aren't an absolute ass!" Amadea stormed out of the room, Hachi following her. She slammed the door behind her to walk outside onto the shore.

* * *

Following a trail down to the beach, she ran down it, Hachi, running beside her. _"What a pompous. Out of all people, he should understand how it feels, but I guess I'm all alone, like usual."_Stopping in the sandy coast. She watched the grey waves topple over one another. Hachi stood beside her, panting. Amadea pet her companion gently, rubbing his ears. Never in her life, did she feel so alone. Her parents were gone, she had no friends, she was dreading for this summer to go by as well as starting at Hogwarts for her final year. Sitting in the sand, she let the waves caress her feet. Amadea's mind was blank like a newly erased chalk board. She didn't want to think of anything, she wished that she could be like the summer breeze and drift away whenever she pleased, to travel around the world, to simply be free.

* * *

Draco flung his arms up in the air, frustrated. Sometimes, he could truly be a righteous ass hole. "I'm such an idiot!" He said to himself. In his belief, he was always taught that house elves were lower than the ground he walked on. Learning that from his father, he always believed his old man to be right with everything. But now, he began to finally question what was the truth, and what was his sole opinions, because his mother had truly no say in anything. His mother didn't speak out, she knew better. Lucius took pride in being "correct" all the time. Sitting there, he didn't notice Maple in front of him. "I'm sorry, Sir..." her squeaky voice said, making Draco jump up. "Gods, Maple!"

"I am truly sorry!" She bowed multiple times. His reflex was to yell at her, but he took a deep breath in. "It's alright, Maple..."

"I couldn't help but you call yourself an idiot, Sir. But you're not. Maple thinks you are very kind and likes Miss Amadea a lot!"

"I don't like her..." Draco said in protest. Maple thought for a second and smiled, snapping her fingers. "If Sir didn't like my master, he wouldn't be angered over the fact that he fought with her." Draco looked at the house elf and mentally slapped himself.

"You, elf, you're a tricky one..." He said, pointing his finger at her, getting up. "But I don't like her." He walked out, shutting the door. Maple shook her head, walking away. "Humans..."

* * *

Draco walked outside onto his deck to see Amadea sitting with her dog. He watched her sit there, just watching the waves crash upon the rocks. He couldn't help but wonder if Maple was somewhat right. Usually known for being with Pugs... I mean, Pansy, he never had a stable relationship, due to so many girls throwing themselves at him. He grew frustrated, because he couldn't swallow his pride and be with someone, especially if that girl is going to be the hot topic of everyone's conversations. Even though that was sure to happen, he couldn't help but understand how she somewhat felt. Draco wished he could mentally kick himself in the nutters, but he just didn't. He walked down the path the deck had to the beach. It was much easier than running down the trail. He took a breath and walked towards her.

* * *

Amadea couldn't help but just stare off into space until Hachi turned his head around and got up. She heard the crunching of footsteps in the sand. Slowly pulling out her wand she heard a voice. "Relax, Marco, it's just me..." Draco said, petting Hachi. He sat next to her, watching the water manipulate into crests of waves and tumble upon one another like a stampede of horses. "So... Look." Draco started. Amadea looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He looked down at the sand, scooping up some with his palm, watching it sift through his fingers. "I'm sorry... about being such an ignorant dolt back there... I just... was raised differently, so I can get out of line... next time, just slap me..." Amadea couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy, apologizing to her? Was she going deaf? She thought so, that or just completely bonkers. Amadea was taken aback in a good way. "Wow, Malfoy, I'm impressed." He looked over at her confused. "You actually apologized." Draco rolled his eyes at her, throwing a bit of sand at her legs. "Don't make me take it back, Amadea."

"And you said my first name! Nice, Draco!" She grinned.

"Oh hush up, Marco! It was only once!" He said, acting all cocky. Amadea laughed, sounding like music to his ears, quickly pulling a pout on her face. "Awwww, so cruel you are, Mr. Malfoy." Draco smiled at her and threw sand at her, making her sputter. "Ass." Draco let out a laugh as Amadea picked up a handful and threw it in his mouth, making him gag on the sand. She bolted away with Hachi as he wiped his mouth out. "Oh, not so fast there, you minx!" Draco shouted at her. Amadea let out a squeal as she around, doging the sand.

* * *

Narcissa apparated into the house, a bit disheveled. "Draco, Amadea?" She said, walking around. "Where are you?" Getting panicked, she walked around, past the window by the ocean, but then stepped back to see Draco and Amadea running around. She watched them have a sandfight, hearing their laughs. Narcissa smiled as her heart leaped with joy. Maybe she didn't have to play matchmaker... the game had started without her. Overjoyed to see them getting along so well, she walked into the kitchen and started to brew a pot of tea for herself until Maple apparated beside Narcissa. "Excuse me for being so rude, but Maple has made tea, and prepared a cup for you." Narcissa looked down at the little house elf and smiled. "Well thank you, Maple. That's very sweet of you."

"No problem, Misses!" She said, smiling back. "I must get back to preparing dinner!" Apparating away, she looked at her tea cup, taking a sip of it... Darjeeling, her favorite. Narcissa looked out of the window to watch the pair run around on the beach side, reminiscing of the time she fell in love.


	7. Their Kiss, Pain, Vows

**Author's/Disclaimer's Notes: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. The wonderful, J.K. Rowling is such a wonderful writer. I do, however, own all of my self-made characters.**

**A huge thank you to lol95 and Leanora for being the only ones who reviews Chapter 6 *tear*... Wish I had more reviews. They inspire me to write, and with so few, it doesn't help much. But anyways, also, take a look at my sister's story for Ghost in the Shell if you're a fan, and Lost and Found. We are in the works of a Lily/Severus short story, so keep posted. But please review all of them if you aren't lazy. It's sad not getting reviews and feedback. We do message everyone back who has sent us a review, through private messaging.**

**I hope you like this story so far, next chapter will me out soon enough! PLEASE REVIEW! I beg of you! **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Their Kiss, Pain, Vows**

Amadea spent most of her days in the summer outside on the coastal beach where the Malfoys lived. She was most grateful for Narcissa's generosity. Lucius, was never there, always on business for the Dark Lord. He had a much more important role than Narcissa did. Draco most of the time went with his father, learning the ropes of the following, in which he'll inherit. Most of the time, Narcissa and Amadea would either be outside on the beach, in the drawing room, or at Diagon Alley. Both enjoyed eachothers company whenever they were together. The one day while Amadea and Narcissa were alone at the beach, they were enjoying the peaceful silence when Narcissa spoke, "Amadea..." Turning her head she looked at Narcissa's worried eyes. "Yes?"

"It's almost the end of summer, and the Death Eaters will be meeting with the Dark Lord. He had inquired to Lucius last night that he wishes to induct you as a Death Eater before the meeting..." Amadea looked at the ocean. She had to make a decision, and that was for her to become one of them. Nodding, she decided her future. "Alright... I'll do it." Narcissa smiled sadly at the girl. Like Amadea, she had no choice in becoming a Death Eater. She felt pity and sympathy for her. To her, Amadea was like a daughter, she only wished if she did have a child earlier in her life, she would've been just like her. "It's going to be tomorrow night..."

"So soon?"

"Hogwarts is several weeks away."

"But how do I hide it?"

"Wear long sleeves. Let your robes cover it..." She nodded. "But... Amadea... I know you really don't have a choice in this, and I'm sorry that it has to be this way. But I assure you, it's for the best."

"I suppose it is, Narcissa, but... my parents are in Azkaban."

"I know, sweetheart. The Dark Lord believes that you are ready. I know you are." Amadea let out a soft sigh as the gentle breeze caressed her cheeks. Looking down at Hachi, she knew this year was going to be a long one.

Amadea tosses and turned, giving up on sleep. It was already four in the morning, and she was too anxious to attempt sleep anymore. Sitting up, she got out of bed, walking out of her bed chamber, she opened the doors to the deck. The moon was slowly being interrupted by the pink and orange colors of the sunrise, wanting to peek over the horizon. Amadea let her white silk robe dance in the swaying of the wind lazily. The water shone from the mixture of the moon and lusting sunrise which yearned to awaken a brand new day. Slowly stepping down the wooden steps, she grew excited of the feeling of the sand tickling her feet. Enjoying the feeling of finally touching the sand, she walked over to the water's shore and was eagerly welcome by the water, enveloping her feet within it's warm grasp. Taken back by nature's beauty, she was in too much bliss to realize that a figure was behind her. Walking deeper into the water, she was glad to be wearing her black nightgown. Her thighs were being hugged by the ocean's waves. "Up so late?" Draco said, watching her curiously. Letting the wind blow her hair. "Can't sleep... I'm guessing you can't either." Draco smiled as he walked into the water, luckily wearing a pair of shorts. "To be honest, I really can't sleep... Ever." Amadea smiled and nodded gently.

"It will hurt..." Draco said, looking to his left.

"What?"

"The Dark Mark... He tests you, Amadea. The Dark Lord will see how far you go. He enjoys thriving off of everyone's pain..."

"How d-.." She looked down to see him lift up his long sleeved shirt to bear the Mark. "... I see." He nodded.

"I know it's probably surprising to you, but I have to hide it at all times... So will you."

"I understand... I know what I have to do, Draco. It's been my destiny ever since I was conceived by my parents." Draco nodded to her.

"But, whatever happens... I'll be there." A faint blush arising from his cheeks, Amadea looked over at him. "For a cold-hearted prick, you can be a real softy."

"Don't get used to it. I'm not like this around everyone. Only to someone I l-..." Amadea raised an eyebrow. "To someone you what?"

"... Nevermind..." Amadea had a grin on her face. Draco Malfoy almost spilled the beans.

"No... I want to know."

"No."

"Pwease?" She made a pouty face, Draco gave her a look of disgust back.

"No, Marco. It was nothing."

"It was something! Don't make me do a spider monkey tackle on you."

"A spider monkey wha?" Before he could finish his sentence, Amadea leaped forth at him with all her might, sending him under water. Sputtering out the salty sea water, he felt her arms wrapped around him. "Tell me..." She said.

"No." With a yelp, he was shoved under the water. Not liking how this was going, he pulled her under, grabbing her waist. With a squeak, she thrashed around, kicking him in the shin, causing him to scream under the water. "Bloody Hell, woman! I won't tell you anything!" Amadea tried to dunk him, but was unsuccessful. "I'm giving you to the count of ten, to run as fast as you can away from me." Amadea let out a squeal, trying run away. "One... Two... Ten!" Amadea screamed as she ran through the shallow part, tripping over her feet, she fell onto the shore, cutting her right cheek on the very edge of the rocky coast. Draco running after her, noticed her going down. "Amadea!" Running towards her, he pretended to fall like her. Amadea giggled to see Draco grinning. Noticing her cut, he watched a trickle of blood fall from her cheek. Inching closer to her, his heart began to pound. He slowly let his hand go closer to her, wiping the blood off. She rolled over beside him, seeing a form of want in his eyes. With his spare hand, he drew her face closer to his shyly. His touch sent shivers up and down her spine, giving her chills. His lips met hers, causing fireworks to explode beneath her eyelids. Her whole body shook from the rush she had gotten from his kiss. Draco looked at her, so innocent and beautiful. She was unlike any other, and it was so fresh.

This was the girl he absolutely hated ten years ago, had never been more beautiful than that night.

Amadea woke up sleepily. Remembering what had happened last night, Amadea smelled the sea in her hair. Getting out of bed, she took a shower. Caressing her cheek with her thumb, she felt the small scratch sting in the shower. Her thumb hit her lips. She had no idea what had happened, but last night was almost pure magic. Foolish to think of it like that, since she was a witch, but the kiss was like electricity hitting every single bone in her body. Washing herself, content, she hopped out of the shower, pulling her hair up, she changed into a pair of short and a spaghetting-strap top and walked out into the kitchen to see Narcissa drinking a cup of tea, reading a book. Looking up, she smiled at Amadea. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Only got a few hours, but I'm fine." She spoke softly. "And yourself?"

"Like a log." Amadea smiled, sitting down. Looking outside, she saw Draco walk up with Hachi. Her body tightened, which caused Narcissa to look up. Amadea turned beet red. Draco's head looked up to hers as he smiled gently. Narcissa looked back and forth to see Amadea smile back at him. Opening up the door, Hachi greeted his owner with a lick on the hand. "Morning, Amadea."

"Morning to you as well, Draco." Walking away, Narcissa watched her son turn towards his room. Scooching her chair closer to the table, she watched Amadea, faking a cough. "What was that for?"

"What was what, Narcissa?"

"You were more red than a tomato."

"Nothing..."

"Something must have happened."

"Nothing happened, Narcissa." Gasping she let out somewhat of a squeal.

"You! He! He kissed you, didn't he." Amadea couldn't reply. Narcissa clapped her hands in delight. "Thank Gods! It's about time!" Amadea let out a laugh. "I don't have to play Match Maker for a change!"

"Narcissa!" Letting out a laugh, she walked away in delight. Amadea shook her head.

The day was about to take a turn for the worst. Amadea felt the evening creep in, in a blink of an eye. Narcissa knocked on her door, walking in. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Amadea said, wearing the green dress she bought with Narcissa. Draco walked in and smiled sadly at her. "You look beautiful..."

"Thank you, Draco..." He took her hand, leading her to his mother. "Where is it at?"

"At the Manor."

"But wasn't that invaded?"

"Oh, sorry, we have another one." Amadea wasn't surprised, she nodded, holding onto Draco's hand as his mother apparated them into oblivion. They arrived at a dark house, how obvious. Walking to the barrier, they went through it. Amadea grew nervous. Draco, squeezing her hand, turned to her as they walked up the steps. Tonight is the night... A Death Eater now, and one, forever. Her life would be in chains, in ruins. The doors opened, walking up a pair of steps, they took a hard right to see Yaxley standing at the door. "Miss Marco is here for her induction."

"The Dark Lord knows... Welcome to the family, Miss Marco." Amadea nodded to him, breathing heavily. Draco looked at her and let her hand go. The doors opened to see a man, a being, sitting in a chair by the fireplace with Peter Pettigrew standing in a corner. Bellatrix was by his side. She wasn't expecting more than Narcissa and Draco, but the whole group of Death Eaters were there. Amadea felt as if she was about to faint, but she had to do this. "Hello, Miss Marco." Voldemort said with his raspy voice. "I truly am sorry for the delay in the partaking of you joining my legion of loyal followers... But your parents were sent to Azkaban, how unfortunate." Watching him stand up, he walked towards her, his hands caressing her jawline. Clammy and dead, they felt. Amadea shuddered mentally, watching the Dark Lord circle her like a piece of meat. "Do you wish to follow me?"

"Yes." Her voice said, shakily.

"Do you vow, when the time is right, you'll fight for the demise of all mudbloods and followers of the Order?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Do you vow, to me, that you will die for me, if necessary, in order for me to live?"

"Yes." He smirked at her, reaching his hand out to her.

"Give me your left arm." Amadea gave over every piece of freedom to a man she loathed as much as her own mother. Taking his wand he pressed it on her wrist, sending a searing pain throughout her body. She couldn't scream, she just felt her knees buckle and give out, slamming to the ground with a thud. Her arm felt like it was being sliced slowly. Sending out a bloodcurdling scream, Voldemort smiled as her body writhed in agonizing pain. All the Death Eaters watched, emotionless and dead, except for Narcissa and Draco. Trying to take a step forward, Lucius held him back. Voldemort saw Lucius hold him back. "Something wrong, Draco?" Watching the boy's eyes flicker with worry, he laughed at him. "Do you... possibly have feelings for this girl? I'm impressed, Draco. You have a good taste in women. But don't be so hasty... Remember... I come first. If she will get in your way with out attempt to rid all filth in this world... I'll have to kill her." Leaning down to Amadea, she writhed in pain as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, passing out, her body fell limp. "Now... we have a new follower. A new generation is rising... Come... to the dining hall, we have much to discuss." He walked away, his followers behind him. Draco ran to Amadea, looking at her hand as it bled from the Dark Mark that was permanently tattooed on her left arm. "Draco... We must go. Put her on the couch." Lucius said. Draco couldn't argue, proping her head up, he watched her body sweat from the pain, walking away, he could do nothing more than to leave her there, defenseless and hurt.

That was one thing that will never happen to her again. He swore to protect her... No matter the cost...


	8. The Dark Mark and Reality

**Author's/Disclaimer's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. The wonderful, J.K. Rowling owns them, however, I do own my self-made characters in this story.**

So, I apologize for no lines in this chapter to separate the future dream sequence, which is all in italics to help you know where it is. The site, for some reason, has deleted everything that I previously wrote, mulitple times, after I put the line to separate it, so it frustrated me to the point where I was about to curse profusely, throw my laptop out the window, let it die in the pouring rain, and then go downstairs to kick it multiple times, watching as the street pigeons would eat it... But anyways...

**I HIGHLY encourage you to read the other stories on our profile, review them, pretty please. It doesn't take much time to write how you feel about that story to the author. To help other authors, I'm going to read other stories during my freetime after writing a chapter, take a break and do the right thing, review. I now know, how frustrating it is to see so many people read this and not get any feedback. So please, don't just review mine, review all that you read.**

_Also, a special thanks to all my amazing reviewers for chapter 7:_

_Leanora, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, LuvIsAThing, , lol95, and HermioneandMarcus_

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please don't just review mine, review Lost and Found, and Paper Cuts!**

**Much love to you, the reader!**

**XOXO,**

**Rachel**

**A.K.A. "Amadea"**

**Chapter 8: The Dark Mark and Reality**

Amadea couldn't stop the pain from spreading to every part of her body. It seemed endless, a void that couldn't be filled. Her arm seared with the endless jolts that felt like her arm was being set on fire. In and out of consciousness, she couldn't open up her eyes because of how badly it hurt, and the fear of waking up to the horror of her arm being mutilated from the Dark Mark. Trying to move, her body wouldn't oblige to the physical activity. Trying to move, was about as difficult as a minnow trying to pull an anchor, it was impossible, her body hurt too much to even have her chest move up and down from her breathing. She could hear the crackling of the logs in the fireplace. The heat hugged her body comfortably, but not enough to get rid of the pain that was slowly dulling down. Exhausted, Amadea could only try to sleep away the pain.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort said as a body fell to the table. Draco watched in horror as Voldemort killed Professor Burbage, looking at the hot tear that streamed down the side of her face as her whole body went limp. Nagini made her way, slithering to the table. He couldn't believe what was happening, he couldn't watch as the snake devoured one of his teachers. Almost sick of hearing the crunching and snapping of her bones, he closed his eyes shut. Voldemort let out a soft laugh, not one of happiness, but one of amusement and content, because he felt that he rid the world of another muggle-lover. In his eyes, they were the scum of the earth, along with mudbloods. Smiling he looked at his followers with pride. The new wand in hand, from Lucius Malfoy, would do him great good. Looking down at it, this was his present to kill the one he loathed more than love itself, Harry Potter.

Draco walked out of the hall, having the urge to throw up all over the carpet, he quickly paced up the pair of stairs to where the room where Amadea was laying in. With a swing of the doors, they opened to see her laying there as limp as a rag doll. A small puddle of blood lay on the floor. Kneeling beside her, he didn't care if his pants were ruined from the ruby liquid. His hand traced her cheek softly, feeling the cold sweat on her face. His mother walked in to put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright. We'll have to take her back to the Manor by the beach. This has drained her, she needs to go back. Stay here with your father, no words, Draco, just do as I say. I'll take her back now. She'll be alright." Narcissa held Amadea's hand as she apparated, landing back at the Manor. Amadea landed gently on the couch. Hachi came up to her, whimpering, licking her palm, she let out a soft groan. "Maple." Narcissa called out. Maple apparated in front of Amadea's body. "Oh, Miss! What has happened?" She squeaked, looking at her wrist. "The Mark!"

"Take her back to her bed, Maple, after her arm is cleaned up."

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy!" Maple snapped her fingers, apparating back and forth with bandages and a bowl of warm water to wipe of the area around her Dark Mark. Once cleaned off, Maple pulled the bedsheets and blankets back, to apparate Amadea to her bed, putting the covers over her limp body. "There, Miss is all better!" Narcissa smiled and sat by Amadea.

"Thank you, Maple. Go relax."

"So kind of you, Mrs. Malfoy, much thanks!" Maple apparated away. Hachi hopped onto the bed with Amadea, laying next to her legs. Narcissa ran her fingers through Amadea's hair coaxingly. For one so fragile, she sure does put up a fight against the pain. She only prayed that it would get better for her, but her hopes were slim. The Dark Lord simply does not walk away after testing a person once. Narcissa sighed, watching the young girl sleep. Her heart shattered to pieces to watch her hurt like that. It hurt her just as much when Draco became a part of the following. He was tested just as bad, but was like his father, didn't show how much it really hurt because it would damage his pride. Narcissa heard a popping sound to see Maple walk in with a cup of tea, handing it to her. "Maple made this for Mrs. Malfoy!" Her squeaky sound said delightfully. Narcissa smiled and took the tea generously. "Thank you, Maple, that was so kind of you. I really do need a cup of tea. I need to settle my nerves."

"Anything for the Misses!" Maple apparated back to the kitchen downstairs. Taking sips of her tea, she set it down on one of the nightstands and kept watched over the sleeping beauty which laid, resting in her bed. Taking a book out of one of the drawers, she opened it and started to read each page carefully, as if it was the last page she was going to read. Passing the time by, she began to nod in and out of sleep. Giving up on the book, she closed it, setting it on her lap. As her eyelids began to shut, she heard Draco and her husband apparate into the house. Running into her room, Draco's chest heaved back and forth from the spent energy. "Is she alright?" He said, worryingly. His mother smiled, getting up, kissed his forehead. "She's fine, just sleeping." Draco relaxed, walking over to her. Narcissa thought it best to leave the room and give Draco his turn to keep an eye on her.

Draco could only think of her while he was away with his father at their Manor where Voldemort conceived a meeting at. Growing impatient of his father's babbling, he couldn't apparate, or else his father would probably wack him over the head and yell at him for being so rude as to leave after the meeting. He knew business was the most important thing to his father. To be honest, he chose it over his very own family quite often. Draco couldn't focus on anything else, just how she was doing. Watching over her, he fell asleep, holding her hand, the upper half of his body resting on the bed.

_Cold Marble... Dark grey marble floor and walls surrounded her. She was all alone. Laying there, she felt the coldness grasp every part of her body. Growing uncomfortable, she sat up, looking around. A dark raspy voice echoed from the shadows. "Do you wish to serve me, the Dark Lord, forever?" He stepped out from the shadows, circling around her. Her Dark Mark stung, causing her to let out a scream. Amadea put her head down, wincing in pain. With Lucius' wand, he lifted up her chin and made a soft pouting face. Making a "tut" sound several times, he leaned down to her. "You are loyal, young one, I can see it, just like your mother... This pain is a reminder to what will come if you betray me... but if you did... you'd surely be killed, and I'd make sure I'd have the honor of putting you out of this world, myself. You see, Amadea, life is sometimes like a harsh mistress, always having you in her grasp, no matter where you are, but I give you freedom, liberty, but you must serve me in order to reach that fulfillment of which you so desire. This path will be set in pain and blood, if you can succeed in this, then you shall be rewarded." Amadea nodded, his eyes red, soulless. His wand crept down from her chin, trailing down her left arm to her Dark Mark. Pressing it against it, she screamed out in pain, causing her to jump up from the nightmare._

Draco hear Amadea scream, jumping up, he saw her eyes filled with tears. Shutting her door, he put a silencing charm on her room to prevent his parents from running in thinking a dementor was in their household. Draco came over to her and sat beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked her quietly. Amadea shook her head, her body shaking, her Dark Mark began to bleed again. "Maple." Draco said, the little house elf apparated in.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I need a bowl with a bit of water and a cloth."

"Coming up sir." The squeaky elf apparated back into the room several minutes later with a bowl of warm water and a pain-relieving potion. "It's Misses favorite flavor." Amadea sniffled gently nodding. "Th... Thank you, Maple."

"Anything for my friend." Maple smiled and apparated away. Draco looked at Amadea worryingly. "What happened?" Amadea looked down at her Dark Mark.

"He... came to me in my dream."

"Who? The Dark Lord?" Amadea nodded, biting her lip. "What did he do?"

"He just questioned me... but he put his wand on my Mark and... Draco, it hurts so bad." A tear fell from her face. Wiping it off gently, he wiped the outside of her Mark gently. Hitting a bit of it, she winced in pain. "Drink your potion. It'll help." Complying with him, she welcomed the pain-reliving potion with arms wide open. Draco looked down at her arm, wiping a little stream of blood. Amadea let out a soft whimper as she lay back down. Draco saw the hot tears fall from her face. Putting his head down to her Dark Mark, he kissed the bottom of it, moving up, slowly kissing past the side of it. Once he got past the Mark, he looked up at her and kissed a tear away, pressing his forehead against hers, kissing her lips gently. "I'm sorry for what he's done to you." Amadea shook her head.

"I'm alright, Draco."

"No, you're in pain."

"I know that, it's quite obvious." Draco let out a smirk. Even in excruciating pain, she was still a smart ass. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, but there's something you can do."

"What?"

"Lay next to me, please..." Agreeing, he laid on top of the covers and let her head lay on his chest, a peaceful silence creeping in as the drowsiness kicked in. Kissing the top of her head, this was how he would protect her. With his heart, his soul, every part of his being, and the most sacrificial thing he could do, his body. He didn't know what he was getting into, but he honestly, didn't care.


	9. Please Don't Forget Me

**Author's/Disclaimer's Notes: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. The wonderful J.K. Rowling has blessed us with the honor of having the Harry Potter series in our lives. I do, however, own my self-made characters.**

_**I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter. I had a bad case of writer's block, and had issues going on, so I needed to step back, relax and keep my mind off of this story to come back, refreshed with this cute little chapter.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! NOT JUST THIS BUT OTHER STORIES, I BEG OF YOU! **_

*Cough* Anyways... A HUGE thanks to the beautiful people who reviewed Chapter 8. :)

The callbacks were deleting a user name, so I thought it'd be unfair to write everyone but them, so next chapter, I'll have a list with the names! :D

Sorry for the issue about the lines. It deleted everything I had previous, again, so this is the 3rd time typing it up. But I do hope you enjoy this chapter! REVIEW all of the other stories, they're amazing, please, please, please! We respond back with a private message to you! We review every story we read as well, we're not lazy!

xoxo,

Rachel

A.K.A. "Amadea"

**Chapter 9: Please Don't Forget Me**

Waking up to the sunshine, Amadea's eyes fluttered open to be greeted by the pain from her left wrist. Wincing, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist gently. Looking up, she saw Draco, sleeping soundly. Smiling, she took her right hand and brushed away the platinum locks from his face, only to wake him up. With a soft grunt, he took in a deep breath in and looked over to her, smiling. He kissed the top of her head. "Morning, Sleepy." she said, curling up next to him. Rubbing her back and nuzzled in closer to her, he took in her scent of perfume. Liking this, he buried his face in her neck, making her squirm a little. "That tickles!" she squealed. Draco laughed and put head chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes again. "What time is it?" He asked.

"It's about six in the morning." Draco let out a groan.

"Too early." Amadea nodded and looked up at him, staring into his beautiful grey eyes. Smiling, she kissed him softly until she heard Maple apparate into the room. "Oh! Misses! I apologize! Maple is SO sorry!" She squeaked, bowing over and over again. "I just brought Misses her healing potion!" Covering her blue doe-eyes, she walked over to the night stand to put the healing potion on the edge. "I'm sorry, Misses! Maple shall ask to come back in!" Squeaking, she apparated. With an akward silence taking over, Draco started to laugh, only to have Amadea do the same. Letting out a snort, she buried her face in his chest, giggling hysterically. "Poor Maple, she's scarred for life now." Amadea let out another giggle to chug down her healing potion. Draco let out a soft snort and laid back down on the bed, watching Amadea. Turning back, she saw Draco smile at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing... just watching you." He said, shrugging his shoulders at her. Amadea sighed and laid beside him to feel his arm wrap around her gently. Closing her eyes, he felt him kiss her head gently. Moving himself closer to her, he propped himself up on his one side and kissed her left arm again. "How does it feel?" He asked her. She winced a little and bit her lip.

"It still hurts, but the healing potion is kicking in."

"Good. I'm glad." Kissing her fingertips, he moved up to her forearm, kissing it, moving up to her shoulder to kiss that as well. Amadea smiling, she felt each kiss to tingle her skin like electricity. Squirming around, she let out a giggle which cause him to smile when he kissed her cheek. Turning to face him, Amadea saw him looking into her eyes, piercing her soul. "Draco..." She said, putting a hand on his cheek caressing it. "Yes?" He whispered.

"Please don't forget me when we're at Hogwarts..." She said to him, looking down. Bewildered, her stared at her. "How could I forget you?" Letting out a soft sigh she moved her shoulders in a shrugging motion. "I don't know, Draco... I just care about you, you know. I don't want this feeling to go away, i suppose. I like you... I don't want you to shut off and be away from me... I really don't have anyone, and you've been here for me. I know, Narcissa, would be there for me, but you're special to me, Draco, you are... My parents are gone, and all I really ever had was Hachi and Maple... I just don't know what would happen if something happened. I know there will be a battle, Draco, I just know it, but what shall we do?" She asked him. Draco looked at her and then off into the distance, sitting up, he sat on the edge of her bed. "I don't know, Amadea. I really don't know what will happen, with the battle, I mean. But," he turned to her and pulled her body next to his in a hug. "I'll always be here, even if I seem like a dolt or a prick, just give me a swift kick in the rear. You know I'll be the ass version of me at school, because, I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm supposed to be the asshole, not a pansy." Amadea let out a giggle and kissed him. "Yes, but don't be an ass to me, alright?" He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, putting his head on her shoulder.

Narcissa walked out of her room to see the sun shine on the glistening water. It was early in the morning, but she couldn't sleep any longer. Looking at the grandfather clock beside the top of the stairs, she saw it toll six forty-five. Walking over to Draco's room, she saw her son wasn't there. Walking down, she went into the guest room where Amadea was at. Peeking in, she saw her son, his arms wrapped around Amadea protectively. Smiling, she saw how at peace they both were and decided not to bother them. Turning around, she saw a freshly brewed cup of tea sitting on the table. "_Maple..._" she thought to herself, smiling. Walking over, she heard her husband rustle from upstairs, his hair unkept, just waking up. "Good morning, Love." She said, taking a sip of her tea. "Mm." He replied, grunting. Sighing gently, she felt bad for her husband. Always so serious and wielding a strong demeanor, he would always be the one that would have her heart. Lucius looked at her, raising an eyebrow as he poured a cup of coffee, she was staring at him. "Something on my face, Narcissa?" he asked.

"Oh! No... I was just thinking." He nodded and walked over, sitting next to her.

"What ever would be the matter?" sighing again, she took his hands into hers.

"Everything, Lucius. I know... we're followers of the Dark Lord, but this... I just don't know." She said softly, as if someone were to hear. "I want the best for my child, and now, for Amadea as well, since her parents' captures... but to bring them into a reality filled with death and gore... it's just not right..." Lucius looked out of the window, his eyes blank.

"I don't know, Narcissa... I don't... I wish I could answer, but I can't... I feel so weak now, like I have no more stature and demeanor in the Ministry..." Narcissa nodded and tightened her grip on his hands. "I'm just... very appreciative that you have been here, by my side." He spoke gently, his hand caressing her face. Smiling sweetly, she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for the life that I couldn't give you, Narcissa. I know how badly you wanted another child... I wish I could have given everything to you... but I can't now." Narcissa had a tear fall off of her cheek to be wiped by Lucius' thumb. "I have everything I want right here... My family, for you and Draco to be happy..." Lucius nodded and looked back out the window.

"So do I, Narcissa... Let's just keep it that way." Nodding happily, she watched her husband lovingly. If only they could've had a fairy tale ending.

Amadea and Draco fell back asleep, his arms wrapped around her protectively. Fluttering his eyes open, he looked down to see Amadea sleeping soundly. His eyes searched her body, his hand caressing her arm. Seeing the Dark Mark, it was identical to his, and he absolutely wished they never would've had to become a part of his following.

Even though he loathed the thought of bearing the Dark Mark, he understood that either way in life, he wouldn't have had a choice if he wanted to decide to become a servant under Voldemort. His parents, always wanted the best for him, and he knew that. Draco was always raised getting everything he wanted, because he was an only child. Sometimes, he wished that he would've had a siblings, but he also enjoys the peace and quiet he had, since his parents were usually busy. He enjoyed the company of Amadea. He understood how difficult it was to feel alone and the pain of becoming an amateur Death Eater. In ways, they were alike, and some, they were polar opposites. He didn't mind though, she liked her unique traits and personality. She was a hell of a lot different from his "former flame", Pansy. Clearing his head of all thoughts, he closed his eyes, only thinking of the girl he had in his arms.


	10. Kiss Me

**I am truly sorry for such a long wait for this chapter! It makes me feel awful. But anyways, I really do apologize for the delay. College has been painfully busy, so I've had little time to myself, but since my 6 week classes in this module are coming to a halt, I have time to start writing again. (Yay!)**

I want to thank Leanora and MOR21 for reviewing chapter 9, seeing as they were the only two awesome people to review. *sniffles*

_Author/Disclaimer's Notes: I do NOT own any of the characters from Harry Potter. I simply made my own to unleash my inner nerdom to write this flourishing story._

**I do hope you enjoy. But please, review. I always put my reviewers in the next chapter to come, when writing.**

**Chapter 10: Kiss Me**

Waking up to a lonely bed, Amadea rolled over to see Draco gone. Getting up, she saw the clock read around nine in the morning. Stretching, she looked outside her window to see Draco out on the beach. Throwing rocks into the grey water, she watched him slump his shoulders down. Something was wrong in her gut. Walking out to the deck's entrance, the door was already open, the warm breeze greeting her skin. "Oh, you're up." Lucius said. "Sit, Amadea." Sitting down in front of Lucius, his eye contact did not break with her, slightly freaking her out. "You won't be going to Hogwarts this year, neither will Draco."

"But S-" Being cut off, she sat back.

"Listen to me, Amadea, you're now a pawn in The Dark Lord's scheme. Your parents weren't taken to Azkaban. Your mother and her husband became so lustful to have ultimate power... that... the Dark Lord took them away, that is all I can say for now. No back-talking, just know, that you'll have to stay here, or wherever we have to go, until the time is right." Amadea wanted to ask so much, her mind was racing. She was so confused, it was like a dream in her mind, but it wasn't. She was now a Death Eater. She couldn't have the liberty of walking down the streets freely. She would never know a sense of freedom, the sense of doing whatever she wanted. Amadea wanted to do so much in her life, but it was now deeming impossible to even leave the house. Nodding, she looked at Lucius and smiled. Standing up, she turned around to hear him speak. "I... I'm sorry..." Lucius said, his silver orbs dimly glittered with sincerity. He looked so disheveled and torn apart, making her heart break. For such a serious man, she never saw this side of him. "There is no need to be sorry for me, Mr. Malfoy. This is the path I chose, and..." Looking over to Draco, she smiled. "I couldn't be more content and feel loved by your family, even more than mine."

Lucius watched Amadea's eyes look over to a saddened Draco, who was now sitting down in the sand. Her eyes shone the same way his did when he looked at his lover, Narcissa. He smiled softly, a sense of understanding and slight relief took over him. "Go..." He said. Amadea raised her eyebrow. "Sir?"

"It's Lucius... But, no bother... Go to my son..." Amadea smiled and nodded, walking down the steps quickly, he watching her run over to his son. He just knew that she was different, and he thanked God, that it wasn't that whining, needy, psychotic girl that nagged Draco from dawn until dusk, or whenever Draco would slam his door in front of her face, locking it. Smirking, he tilted his head up to the sky, praying for this war to be done and over with. But he wished for the safety of the only thing he cherished, his family.

Hearing the crunching of sand behind him, Draco knew who it was. "I'm guessing my father told you..." Draco said. Amadea stopped in her tracks and sat down next to him. "Yes... He told me."

"I'm sorry it got your hopes up, before you knew."

"It's fine, Draco. School is school, it's just the same. No school is better than the other. There will always be the whining bitches of the school, the drama whores, the athletic show-offs, the bad asses, the good and innocent natured... Draco... I'm not upset. In all actuality, I kind of figured that it would happen, now that we're Death Eaters... and..." Turning her body towards him, she took his hands into hers. "I'm ready for this, but please... I don't want anything to happen that will make me lose you... I couldn't bear it..." Blushing, she watched Draco look down. Fearing she said too much, Amadea's eyes welled up with tears slightly. For once in her life, she felt loved, content, more than words could explain. She wanted a love she could not understand, one she couldn't see, and couldn't touch. She didn't understand how she felt for him, but an undying love. She could see how he felt in his eyes, but she couldn't grasp it, physically. He drove her crazy, every time he smiled or laughed, it made her do the same. Seeming like such a pompous ass in the beginning, she judged him way early. If this was how he was, she could never get enough of it.

Too busy in her thoughts, she nearly jumped up out of her skin when she felt his hand brush her hair out of her face, tilting her jaw up. Draco looked into her blue eyes. A thumb wiping away a tear, he smiled sadly at her. "Nothing will happen, Amadea. People will die... I am sure of it, but I know we won't. I want to protect you, and if I won't, I'll be a failure."

"No, Heavens, no, Draco." Amadea said, shaking her head. "You will never be a failure in my eyes, never, ever. Draco..." She whispered his name, like a prayer, tracing his jawline with her fingertips. She watched his eyes as he smiled, seeming like he was about to cry. Pulling her into a kiss, she returned it gently. He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. "Amadea..." He spoke softly, nuzzling into her. "Yes?"

"Stay..."

"Always, Draco... Always." Draco smiled. Never wanting this feeling to end, she regretted thinking about it when she felt a wet tongue slide across her cheek. "HACHI!" She said as her dog let out a bark. Draco let out a laugh, falling back into the sand. Glaring at Draco, she stood up, pointing at him. "Get em' Hachi!" Her dog jumped up and then ran over to Draco, licking his face. Sputtering, Draco got up and ran for the water. "Blasted mutt!"

Amadea laughed and sat down, watching Draco run away from the horse of a dog. Staring at the clouds, she saw the sun peek through shyly. "Amadea!" Draco yelled, running around. "Tell him to stop."

"And for what reason?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Just do it!" Sighing, Amadea whistled for Hachi to go back into the house. Feeling a glare come from Draco's eyes, she looked up at him and grinned. Getting down on both knees, his face got close to hers, still glaring until he smiled. "How can I be mad at you?" Cupping her face, Amadea smiled and laughed at him. "I can agree to that." Smiling at her, he kissed her gently, feeling electricity go through his body. "How do you do that to me?" Raising an eyebrow, she sat up looking at him. "Do what?"

"You. You drive me crazy." Amadea smiled and kissed his forehead. "I know how you feel, but you really do drive me crazy. If it weren't for your mother and Maple..." Amadea said sarcastically, getting up. Draco smirked at her and threw sand at her legs. "Hey! What did you do that for?" She said, picking some sand up and dumping it in his hair, giggling. Draco sputtered, grinning. Grabbing her by the legs, he pulled her down. Letting out a big squeak, Draco collected a huge handful of sand, throwing it down her shirt. Amadea's mouth dropped as the itchy sensation of sand came into her cleavage. Screaming in shock, her initial reaction, which she did, was shove sand down his pants. Draco got up and started jumping up and down. Laughing, Amadea pulled out her shirt and bra, releasing the sand. "That's it..." He said. "You better start running." Squealing, Amadea ran as fast as she could up the stairs to the deck, running into the house. Draco behind her, soon started to catch up to her. Turning into her room, she shut the door, locking it.

A large thud was heard as Draco abruptly ran into it. "OW! At least warn me next time!" Muffling a giggle, she closed her eyes and sighed as the silence took over. Hearing a soft pop, she opened her eyes to see Draco apparate into her room. "Got ya." He whispered, putting each of his hands beside her, pinning her to the door playfully. Letting out a yelp, he kissed her gently and smiled. Tracing her jawline with his thumb, he watched her skin prickle with goosebumps. She drove him insane, as he did to her. He couldn't help but love the way each time they kissed, a shock would go through his body. "Draco..." She muttered his name, like a secret. "Yes?" He whispered into her ear, her knees almost buckling.

"Kiss me." She muttered, her eyes closed in the moment. Draco kissed her gently, pulling her chin closer to him, deepening the kiss. Putting his other hand on her waist, he nuzzled his head under her jaw and smelled the scent of vanilla. Running her fingers through his hair, she kissed the top of his head.

There were moments when she tried to compare the young Draco she first met, to the new, and more mature Draco. She was baffled, but she couldn't deny that he was the missing piece and so much more to her heart. They were tangled together for life, and she didn't regret anything now. As long as he was there with her, by her side, she didn't give a damn about how long of a path they had to walk, even if it was an eternity in the Dark Lord's servitude, she cared for Draco, and she wouldn't let go. For once in her life, she had something to love, something to care for, but most importantly, something to live for.


	11. When the Moment Is Right

**I really would like to apologize for such a delay in writing, but now, I have a 10 day break, so I'll be on a roll! (Woo hoo!) Just wanted to give you a little teaser chapter, so I hope you do like it! :)**

_Secondly, a special thanks to the people who reviewed: Leanora, xX Mizz Alec VolturiaXx, BookwormStrawberry, and moscowmoocow. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. More would be appreciated!_

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 3_**

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. I only take part in my self-made characters in this story! Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: When the Moment Is Right**

Sitting at the table with Narcissa, an empty silence was cast over both of the women sipping on a cup of morning tea. Amadea watched as Narcissa flipped a page of her book until she finished the end of the chapter. "_It's been so long since I've heard word of my mother." _Amadea thought to herself. _"I mean, I know she's always busy with Vilhelm, but still... I guess she found out that it was better abandoning me all along than keeping me with her..." _Amadea was interrupted by Narcissa calling out her name. "Everything alright, Amadea?" Worried eyes met hers. Nodding, Amadea shook her head and smiled. "Yes, everything's fine... Just thinking... That's all..."

"Well, about what, dear?"

"Narcissa... What happened to my parents?" Stiffening up, the older woman looked out through the window and smiled sadly. "Amadea, I'd really love to tell you, but I swore to the Dark Lord I would not say anything. If I were to do that, he'd fear you'd run off... and he doesn't tolerate desertion at all... You see, Amadea... The Dark Mark connects you to the Dark Lord, in a way. My belief is that if you disobey him, he can kill you, even without the Killing Curse..." Amadea's eyes widened open. Looking down, she looked at her Dark Mark. "Sweetheart... When the moment is right, you'll know what happened..."

"Did you know anything about my father?" Amadea looked up. "At least, can you tell me what happened to him?" Narcissa took Amadea's hands into her own.  
"Your father, was brilliant, smart, energetic, everything that you are. You are more like him that you'll ever know. He loved your Mother, more than you'd ever know as well. No one knows what happened to your father. The next time... if ever... we get to go back to Malfoy Manor, ask me to show you what your father looked like. He truly was a great man. Your father had black hair, and silver eyes. He was a tall man, of muscular build. Augustus... will always be a close friend, near and dear to me... if he is still alive..." Amadea watched emotions flow through Narcissa's eyes. Smiling, Amadea squeezed her hands. "I wish I could meet him someday..."

"I wish as well... But... Amadea..."

"Yes?"

"If something were to happen to myself, or Lucius... Please... Be there for Draco..."

"What do you mean?" Amadea said, furrowing her eyebrow.

"Amadea... Everyone in the following is going through a trial of their loyalty to the Dark Lord. When it happens, there is going to be a war. Everyone will fight, or they will die." Pale in the face, Amadea ran her fingers through her hair. "So... This is what my dream was about. I understand now..." Tilting her head, Narcissa watched the young girl unravel her story. "In my dream... There was a huge castle, I'm assuming Hogwarts. The following was attacking, people were dying, and the place was set ablaze... But then... I heard someone from behind me, and it was a man... I'm not sure who he was, but he walked into this broadened forest by the castle grounds. I tried to follow him... but then I fell into a dark abyss, and woke up."

"That is odd... but, that is where the battle is going to take..." Amadea nodded her head and sighed. "I just... don't know, Narcissa... I don't know what would happen if I were to lose any of you... You are all my family. I wish you were, to be honest with you." Narcissa smile at her, a little tear gleamed in her right eye. "Love, you will always be in my heart, no matter what. I know that Draco cares about you... and to be honest, I don't think I could bare to send him into an arranged marriage... Just, the way he looks at you, is the way people say Lucius looked at me when he saw me for the first time." A gleam in her eyes sparkled. "In fact." Letting out a small giggle, Narcissa put a strand of her hair behind her ear. " I remember the first time we danced. To me, it was magical... It was like a fairytale come true... Lucius was all I ever and still want, and more than I prayed for... He is a stubborn man... but he is my husband, and he is perfectly imperfect, and I love every single thing about him." Amadea smiled, in awe.

"That's truly the most beautiful thing I've ever heard someone say about their significant other." Narcissa let out a laugh and beamed a smile.

"I know you feel it too, with my son." Amadea smiled at her, turning beet red.

"I... suppose." Narcissa got up and chuckled.

"I know you do. Mothers know everything." Walking away, Narcissa laughed to herself, she was right. Mothers do know everything.


	12. Read Me a Story, Maple

I really do apologize for the delay in writing. I know it's been months, and I have been busy with my full year of non-stop college classes. I will be posting more now that my 2 week break is coming up in several weeks, and I won't be as busy as I was.

Now onto other business, I want to thank my reviewers for Chapter 11. I wish more people would review, I miss all the positive feedback that I've gotten from previous chapters. So, here's a big thank you to:

**Leanora, xX Mizz Alec Volturi Xx, HannahPullings, and InuSarah Malfoy**

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you, SO much!**_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter as much fun as I had writing it. Sadly, I had tears at the end of my eyes by it. Please review. This was probably the best chapter I have written so far._

_Pardon if there's typos... I don't have Microsoft Word installed on my computer, and WordPad doesn't have any spell check, and neither does this. So pardon the typos. Enjoy!_

_**xoxo**,_

_Rachel_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Read Me a Story, Maple**

No sooner had summer passed on, when everyone was to be greeted by the damp, clammy weather of a lazy autumn afternoon. The cold chill hit hard on the sea side manor of the Malfoy's. Many consultations had been in order for Voldemort's following. Planning to declare war with the souls at Hogwarts. Snatchers took more and more tainted witches and wizards, using them, ridding of them at the Dark Lord's expense. The search for Harry Potter was still at large; ablaze. The Dark Lord would not rest until the scraggily-haired boy was dead. More dreams came to Amadea as the Dark Lord toyed with her mind. She would wake up, her scar trickling blood, or throbbing. She knew that the Dark Lord was weary of her trust, but she had to find a way for him to fully trust her. Attending all of his followings, she listened to everyword he said, everything he wanted, wanting to fulfill all of them. Amadea tried her hardest to make sure that she would not break anymore strings that she already had. He knew her thoughts about if this was the right path or not.

Amadea sat, frozen, watching him walking, almost floating, in such a way, it petrified her to move. His red-glazed eyes looked into hers. He came to her. Out of all the people, he came to the Malfoy Manor to speak to her; alone. Amadea sat, watching him. "Stand up, Miss Marco." Obliging, she stood up. "Walk towards me."

"Yes, My Lord." Walking, he circled around her slowly, Nagini, hiding by the fireplace, eyeing her as if she was a toy... or her next meal. "I have seen your mind... and I have seen it well. All of my followers are loyal to me, but yet... I see you... swaying, back and forth, like a pendelum, unable to contemplate with what to do... Why is that?'

"My Lord?"

"Yes?"

"I am confused... I shall never lie to you, M'Lord... I know what shall happen after you kill Harry Potter, but what are you going to do with your following, including myself?"

"Miss Amadea... My following will always be... my following. I intend to see who is loyal to me during the war. If all are loyal, they shall live... if all are not..." Circling around her, he got close behind her. "They shall die... Miss Marco... I intend that you stay faithful to me... You know what shall happen if you don't..."

"I understand, My Lord." Bowing to him.

"No... I think you really don't." Raising her head, she looked at him, puzzled.

"How so, My Lord?"

"You see... Amadea... Your mother... and her husband tried to climb higher than myself... so... you see... I made sure that they were put in the lowest spot possible... Dead... flat... on the ground." Amadea's face paled, but nodded her head. "Understand?"

"Yes... M... My Lord." Smiling at her her flicked his hand towards her.

"Good. Now... I must be running. Seems like I have to attend to a few Death Eaters."

"Goodbye, My Lord." With a silent wooshing sound, Amadea saw the Dark Lord and Nagini apparate from thin air. Standing there, her body was numb. Opening the doors, Narcissa looked at the blonde-haired girl, staring ahead, like a statue. "Amadea?" The girl slowly turned her head, her eyes brimming with soft tears. Her face; unexpressive. She finally knew what really happened. Walking over to Amadea, the girl watched her. "Amadea..." Sitting her back onto the couch, no tears fell from her face. "Why... Why, Narcissa?" Not responding, Amadea continuted. "How... How can he be so cruel? The Dark Lord... He kills for pleasure, for satisfaction, does he not? Or does he kill because he just feels bored or out of tune? Why? He killed my mother, Narcissa... He killed her husband... I have no one in my family... No one..."

"Amadea... You have someone... You have Draco... You have myself, even Lucius... You have your dog, and Maple... Amadea, you're a part of our family, you always will be." Looking at Narcissa, her eyes were pools of warmth and comfort to the blue-eyed girl. Amadea nodded her head and briefly smiled. "Thank you... It means a lot to me, you know that." Narcissa complied by responding with a nod herself. Narcissa watched Amadea, staring into nothing, suddenly collapse into tears. Pulling the girl into an embrace, she held onto Amadea like a fragile doll. "You have us, Amadea." Narcissa said in a whisper, rubbing Amadea's back gently as the girl cried. "What the Dark Lord did was of his doing... I'm so sorry, sweetheart... I'm so sorry this had to happen to you... " Narcissa looked over to see Draco, concerned. Shaking her head, Draco's eyes saddened, understanding that Amadea needed to be left alone. Narcissa comforted Amadea as much as she could, being the only Mother figure in her life. "Come, love." Narcissa said. "Let's get you to your room, so you can rest." Leading the broken girl into her room, she put the blankets over Amadea. "Is there anything I can do for you, sweetheart?" Narcissa asked. Amadea shook her head. "I'll be in the Drawing Room, if you need me." Amadea didn't do anything. Looking out the window, she felt dead. Having no blood relatives even wanting to deal with her existence, she just stared out the window until she fell asleep.

_"Maple?" A young Amadea asked. Maple, the new house elf, shakily apparated. _

_"Yes Misses?" Maple said, her eyes fearful of the new household she was in servitude towards._

_"I can't sleep..." The young girl said, sitting up. _

_"What can Maple... do for the Misses?"_

_"Can you read me a story, Maple?" Her blue eyes were widened as she smiled at the elf. "Oh! Please... I forgot to say please..." The Elf ticked her head to the side._

_"You want Maple to read you a story?" The little girls curls bounced up and down as she nodded. "Yes, please." The girl pulled her covers up to her face._

_"Well... what does Misses like?"_

_"Berty the Beetle... That's my favorite!" The girl said excitedly. "Can you read that to me?"_

_"Of course Maple can! Maple would be honored!" The girl giggled as the Elf went to the bookshelf and picked out the green book, with a picture of a blue and red beetle on the front. Sitting beside the bed, Maple read the story._

_"Once upon a time... There was a beetle named Berty. Berty was fun. Berty was nice. Berty and many friends, one being a butterfly. The butterfly was named, Belle. Belle was a pink butterfly. Her wings sparkled in the sunlight. Belle and Berty were best friends. All of the beautiful bugs lived in a tree. The tree was very big, and had many leaves." Flipping through the pages, Amadea's eyes widened as she saw the pictures of the bugs, and her favorite butterfly. "One day, Berty was with all of his friends when Charlie, the centipede, dared Berty to climb up to the forbidden twig." A gasp was heard from Amadea. "But Berty refused... But Charlie called him a scaredy-worm, and said he wasn't brave. You see, Berty was a brave beetle. Berty did not like being called a scaredy-worm. Climbing the twig, he got stuck! His buggy friends grew afraid that he could fall from the tree, didn't know what to do. But then... Belle the butterfly had an idea! Flying to the top of the tree, she called to one of her friends, Sam the spider. Sam the Spider was very kind. Spindling his way down from the branch high in the trees, he helped Berty make it back to the tree safely! Charlie the centipede apologized to Berty, and everyone was happy again! The End." Looking over, Maple saw Amadea's eyes droop down as she yawned. "Thank you, Maple."_

_"Anything for the Misses." Walking over to the shelf, she heard the girl say before falling asleep. "You're my best friend, Maple... Goodnight..." Maple turned around, tears in her eyes and smiled. "You're Maple's best friend, too..." Tucking the child in, Maple looked down at the child and apparated._

Amadea's eyes opened up. Looking over, she saw that it was nighttime. "...Maple?" She asked softly. The house elf apparated to her. "Yes, Misses?"

"Read me a story, Maple." The house elf ticked her head to the side and nodded.

"Of course, Misses! Maple would be honored!" Picking out a book from the shelf in her room, Amadea smiled, her mind at peace. Listening to the squeaky house elf read, Amadea smiled. "Thank you... best friend." The house elf stopped, looked over to her and smiled, a tear falling from her doe-eyes. "Maple is honored, Misses." Amadea smiled as she watched the house elf continue to read.


	13. Listen To Me

**Sorry for the horribly long delay in my story. I know how aggitating it is to keep everyone waiting! After Part 2 of Deathly Hallows came out, I just HAD to finish up this chapter and post it!**

_I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed for Chapter 12 of my DracoxOC fic! So a HUGE thank you to:_

**_xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Leanora, forbiddenluv, HannahPullings, and Nicky-Maree_**

Thank you SO much! Let's just hope more people review for this chapter and the ones to come!

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the character of Harry Potter. I only own my self-made characters in this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Listen To Me**

Amadea woke up. Blinking several times to correct her vision. Sitting upright, she made her way out of her bed, looking at the clock, it was 4 in the morning, trouble falling back asleep was such a problem for her anymore. It seems as if sleep was slowly abandoning her more and more. Changing into a nightgown, making her way into the hallway, she walked into the dimly lit room to her left, she saw Hachi laying down on his bed, looking at her with his bright amber eyes, Amadea smiled and pet him, watching him roll over onto his back, wanting her to rub his belly. Letting out a soft laugh, she scratched the dog's stomach, causing him to kick his leg over and over again. Amadea giggled as she pat his stomach gently. "You're adorable, Hachi." Smiling at him softly, she unlocked the sliding door, seeing the waves crash upon the sand. A gust of cold air hit her, making her way back for her robe, cursing the chill in the wind. It was mornings like these where Amadea enjoyed, yet hated the cold, crisp, autumn air. Walking to the opened door, she was about to step out when she felt someone tugging at the back of her robe. "Where do you think you're going?" Draco whispered in her ear. Jolting up, she turned around to see him smirking. "Scared ya, didn't I?" He laughed, kissing her neck softly, his stormy-grey eyes looking into hers. Nodding, Amadea smacked him on the arm gently. "Evil."

"What?"

"You. You're evil."

"I can be... if you like." Winking at her, Amadea rolled her eyes at him.

"You, Mr. Malfoy, are impossible." Walking away, she stepped outside onto the deck, her feet enjoying the cold wooden ground beneath her. Draco stepped outside along with her, shutting the door behind them. Amadea walked down the stairs, leading to the sandy shore. Hopping off of the last step, she smiled, turning around to see Draco watching her. "What? You're creepy, staring like that..." She said, covering her face playfully.

"How am I creepy? I am just admiring your beauty from afar." Amadea laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say."

"Oh?" Draco said, walking beside her. "Who's all?" Shrugging at him, Draco grinned. "Exactly."

"Oh, hush, you." She said, glaring at him. Draco looked at her and sighed.

"Only if you come here." Opening his arms for her, she smirked.

"What if I don't?" Amadea asked playfully. She loved pressing his buttons. A spark of interest glinted in his eyes.

"Well then... I'll just have to come after you then." Amadea looked over and sighed, walking over she walked into his arms to feel him embrace her. A smirk spread across her face.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, AMADEA?" Draco screamed. Amadea put her icy-cold hands under his shirt, on his sides, causing him to jump. Amadea let out a laugh as she ran away, only to be pulled down, being pinned beneath Draco. "Ohhhhh, you're in for some trouble." Draco said. Looking at her, he turned beet red to see her robe undone, to be straddling her in her nightgown. Amadea watched him turn red. "Yeah, yeah, Malfoy. You can't do it now, because I'm not wearing pants."

"Who says I can't?" Amadea gawked at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Bloody pervert!" Shrieking at him, he laughed at her. "You're a downright git, ya know that?"

"I know... I just had to say it though."

"Suuuuure..." Amadea rolled her eyes and pushed him off, tying her robe up. Draco let out a pout.

"What? I was about to be able to cut ice in a second... And I don't want that to happen." Draco quirked his eyebrow,only to have himself blush at the realization of what she really meant.

"You're cute when you blush, Malfoy." Draco smiled and pulled her down towards him in the sand, kissing her gently. Amadea smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but love his kisses. Feeling like electricity touching her skin, she got goosebumps everytime they made contact. She didn't how it was always like that, but Amadea loved it. Running her fingers through his hair, he was irresistable to her, and she couldn't get enough of him. Pulling apart the kiss, Draco smiled to her, putting his hands on her hips. "Beautiful." He whispered.

"What?" Looking at him quizically.

"You. You're beautiful." Amadea smiled at him. Watching his eyes, he leaned into kiss her again, pulling her closer to him. Amadea was falling hard. She thanked gravity, because if she were to almost hit the bottom for him, he'd catch her in his arms.

Shivering, she curled into Draco. Kissing the top of her head, she wasn't expecting him to pick her up bridal-style, walking up the stairs. "I can walk, Draco." Looking up at him, he shrugged, looking at her with a smile. "I can do it for you. Next time, you're going to carry me. Promise?" Amadea laughed and nodded.

"Anything for you." Draco let out a chuckle and opened to door, carrying her into her room, closing the door, singing the wedding theme song, until he tossed her on the bed. Taking off his shoes and jacket, he then pounced on top of her and kissed her. Letting out a squeal, Amadea squirmed away from him, only to be pulled back down. Kissing her all over her neck, she poked him. "D... Draco, stop." Draco let out a laugh and rolled over.

"You're fun to tease." Draco said, pulling her close. Amadea couldn't help but get a chill after he kissed her neck. Biting her lip slowly, she curled up to him and let her eyelids droop down, welcoming sleep.

_Walking down the trail of a dark forest. Amadea's heart was slowly starting to pound. Feeling around for her wand, she began to panic when her wand was nonexistant. Spinning around, Amadea tried for find the exit of the forest. Walking quickly, she paced herself into a quick step, almost jogging. Her heart felt like it was about to explode when she heard a twig snap behind her. Pausing, she turned around to see a figure of a man. Not making out a face, she noticed a strange pendant around his neck. Amadea took note of the gold chain holding a emerald and sapphire pendant. Watching the man, she felt at ease. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around. The man didn't answer, but beckoned her to follow him. Walking away, she followed the dark-haired stranger. She could help but feel a tinge of nostalgia with him. Shaking it off, she saw the exit of the light, only to see him fading away. "W-wait! Where are you going?" Feeling herself being pulled back into the forest, she reached her arms out until the darkness consumed her. Turning around, Amadea didn't see the forest, but the inside of a castle. _

_Confused as much as she was, she walked up the stairs and paused to see Draco at the top, with two men. Following him, she called out his name. Without him responding, she ran up the stairs faster, turning in the direction he went, calling out his name over, and over again. "Draco! Bloody hell! Answer me!" Taking a turn again, she saw him stop at a wall to see a door form. Running into the entrance, Amadea followed him, confused, and upset. "Draco..." Walking into a room filled with objects, she looked around in amazement. Losing herself in all of the objects, she heard the soung of arguing. "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" A redhead said, running after Draco and the two boys. "Draco! Wait!" Reaching out for him, she ran after him, only to almost run into the red-haired boy, panic in his face. Turning around, she felt the heat in her face as she saw fire, in the form of a dragon come after her. Amadea let out a scream as it came closer. She was paralyzed as the dragon was barreling closer. Attempting to run, she climbed up the side of the pile of furniture and objects. Getting to the top, she looked over to see Draco watch his one friend fall into the fire._

_Amadea watched the blonde boy, climbing for his life. "Draco!" She screamed. His head bolted her way as tears began to fall off her face. Reaching for him, the distance was too great. The pile in which her body was on began to collapse into the fire. Letting out a blood-curdling scream. Amadea fell into the fiery abyss. "DRACO!" She yelled as she watched him, screaming her name out, trying to save her. As soon as the fire embraced her, Amadea's nightmare was over._

"Amadea! Amadea!" Draco said, shaking her awake. Amadea bolted upright, sweaty and pale. She looked over to see Draco looking at her worried. "Amadea..." Draco said, wiping the tears that fell down her face as she began to sob. Leaping towards him, Amadea wrapped her arms around his neck, shaking and sobbing. Rubbing her back, Draco pulled her close. "Amadea... what was going on? You were screaming." Wiping the tears from her face, she looked into his eyes, sniffling. "Draco... there was fire... in some castle. There was a room, filled with so much junk, I almost got lost... There were two boys with you... They followed you there. Draco... Oh, Draco. The fire was consuming, and the one boy fell in. I climbed up to the top of a pile of rubbish, and I watched you... but the pile I was on fell. I called out for you... and you watched me fall." Amadea began to sob again, only to have Draco, watch her.

"Amadea. Listen." Amadea weeped. Shaking her, she stopped when he furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Amadea Marco. You listen to me." Draco kissed her gently, wiping the left over tears that fell down her face. "When the time comes, when we have to battle. I promise you. I swear upon my life, that I'll protect you, and I won't let you fall. Amadea... I make a vow to you, that I will be there for you until the very end of an eternity." Kissing her gently, Amadea wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back down. " I don't care if the Dark Lord were to tear us apart, I'd still come and find you, and take you away from everything." Wiping the hair that fell on her face, Amadea smiled at him.

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing his face. Draco smiled back and nodded gently, closing his eyes.

_With his promise and vow repeating in her head, Amadea closed her eyes again. Oh to hell with it, might as well sleep in with Draco. After all.._

_What's the worst that could happen?_


	14. Forgiveness Doesn't Come Easily

_First off, I'd just absolutely love to say that I have gotten the nicest reviews for the whole story from Chapter 13. Reading them was such a pleasure. I'd love to thank all of the people who did review:_

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Leanora, forbiddenluv, SadieKaneNico39, HannahPullings, and lol95**

Thank you, really, **Thank you**, for those reviews. I'm so happy people are attatched to the story in some way, and I'm so thankful I have a few dedicated readers.

I'll update faster now that I have a 3 day weekend coming up. So Chapter 15 should be up by this weekend!

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to the most amazing, J.K. Rowling. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Forgiveness Doesn't Come Easily**

Soon the autumn was leaving, and the winter was slowly making its way around the corner. Amadea's nights were filled with either attending to whatever the Dark Lord needed, reading, or having playful banter between herself and Draco while Narcissa would silently keep to herself, conversing with her husband. The days slowly lulled by with a cold chill in the air. The cold bite of winter wasn't that easily to dodge.

At breakfast, Amadea sat across the table from Narcissa. After marking the page she was on, she sat her book down, clearing her throat. "Narcissa?" Amadea spoke softly. Narcissa perked up her eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Can I speak to you?"

"Of course, Amadea, what seems to be bothering you?"

"I've been having this dream lately..."

"What of? Is it reoccuring nightly?" Nodding, Amadea continued.

"The dream... It keeps coming back to me. Did my father ever have a piece of jewelry, such as a necklace, a pendant for instance? I see a man in the dream... and he wants me to follow him... Everytime I do, the darkness consumes me. I don't see his face... just his body, and a necklace." Narcissa pondered until her mind cleared its foggy memory, resurfacing. "Amadea, what did it look like?"

"Well... It was a gold chain. It had sapphire and emerald in it... I can't clarify what shape it was... it was odd... I really can't remember it too much."

"Amadea... there was something your father entrusted to myself a while back, now that I remember it... Come... I think it's time. Here..." Standing up, Narcissa motioned for her to stand up. "Get ready to leave, and I'll take you back to where I think I know it is. Your father was always a secretive man." Smiling, she squeezed Amadea's hand and went to Lucius' study, knocking faintly. "Lucius? Darling?"

"What is it?" Lucius grumbled. Narcissa opened up the door and poked her head in.

"Lucius... where's the letter that Vladmir gave us? For Amadea?" Lucius raised an eyebrow only to shake his head in rememberance. "Ah!" With a flick of his wand, a book from the top shelf slid out of it's snug fit and opened up, revealing a dusty letter that was written many years ago. "There it is." Lucius said. Narcissa smiled and thanked her husband with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Lucius." Nodding his head, she ran his fingers through his hair. She couldn't help but see the weariness in his eyes. "Soon, my love... Soon." She whispered to him. "Soon, everything bad will go away."

"I hope so... Narcissa." Smiling softly at her husband, she kissed him.

"I'll be back in a while with Amadea." Shutting the door behind her, she began to read the distantly familiar letter she read so long ago when Amadea was just in diapers. Walking down the stairs, Amadea buttoned up her coat. "I'm ready." Narcissa smiled and handed the letter to her. "Good. Read this while I go put my coat on."

Grabbing the letter, Amadea read the soft italic writing on the tanned parchment paper.

_Narcissa,_

_Dearest and beloved friend to the family of Marco for so many years. Before I depart of this world, I have one request, one that you, and only you must know of. Not even my wife shall know where this is hidden. Deep inside the house, where only myself roam, there is an heirloom that you shall pass onto my most beautiful daughter, Amadea. The pendant is located inside the walls of my house. To get there, go into my quarters, and pull out the second book from the middle shelf. There, the book shelf shall separate, and it shall lead you to where the pendant is. Please, watch Amadea and take care of her. I have never meant for her to be left without a father, but this is what it must come down to. Give my daughter all the love in the world for me, and show her how much I love her. One day, if that is left within me, I hope we meet each other. _

_With All The Love In My Heart,_

_Vladmir Marco_

Amadea wiped several tears off of her face. This was the only thing physical that she still could grasp onto who her father really was. He didn't abandon her, at least willingly. Maybe he was out there, somewhere in this large, yet small world. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Narcissa smile at her. "Ready?" Amadea nodded and held Narcissa's hand, soon apparating in front of a house she hadn't seen in so long. "Here we are." Narcissa spoke, walking up the stairs. Opening up the door, Amadea saw the house torn apart, the way it was the night she was taken by Draco to the Sea Side Manor.

"You see... Amadea. Your mother, you should know by now, even though she seemed cold and distant at times, loved you, but when it comes to treasured heirloom, such as the necklace you seen in your dream, your mother would greedily snatch it and keep it. I kept it as a secret from her..." Narcissa gave her a weak smile, turning forward, walking around the house until she found Vladmir's study. Opening up the door, Amadea followed behind her.

Picking up a book, the library case split in half. The narrow pathway only let one person walk in. "I'll get it, Amadea, just stay out here." Amadea nodded and watched Narcissa walk down the short pathway, turning the corner. Leaving Amadea alone, she wandered around the dead study, remembering as a child of how she was never allowed in there, never allowed to walk into this study, it was always forbidden to her. Sliding her fingertips across the books, she walked around the room to see the enchanted portraits, now still, parts of the frames were broken off, being assumed that it was from the night that Amadea left her house, to live with the Malfoy family.

"Amadea..." Narcissa spoke softly, holding a silvery box. "Is this the pendant that you were talking about?" Opening up the box, it was a mirror image of the necklace that she saw in her dream. The same small golden chain, the emerald and the sapphire clung next to each other in the shape of a snake. "Your father, brave and determined, was more like my cousin, Sirius. He was the rebellious type, didn't agree with the Dark Lord or your mother. They had an arranged marriage a year before you were born." Narcissa said, taking the necklace, unclasping it. "Here, love, lift up your hair so I can put it on you." Amadea lifted up her blonde locks, feeling the cold metal touch her skin, shivering. "I knew it wouldn't last, but when your mother was pregnant with you, I had a glimmer of hope. When you were born... your father..." Letting out a chuckle, Narcissa smiled. "I don't think anyone could take you from his arms. He really did love you."

"Narcissa... What really happened?" Narcissa frowned slightly and shook her head.

"I don't know, truthfully, Amadea. Your mother just said he was taken care of... So I assume your mother decided to have him killed."

Amadea knew it. Her father had probably stood up for what is right, and he died trying to do the best for himself. Nodding her head, Amadea walked with Narcissa back to the entrance of the house. "Amadea..."

"Yes?" Narcissa turned around to face her.

"You'll always be a part of our family. You've done Draco good." Amadea smiled

"He's given me more than I could ask for, as for you, and Lucius as well." Narcissa smiled and kissed the top of the young girl's head. Amadea couldn't be more thankful.

Come Hell, come high water, with the family that she had, she couldn't be more thankful. Apparating away, Amadea left behind the old memories that filled her with better sentiment about her Mother, and decided to carry on the future with someone she could call her own, her love. Forgiveness doesnt' come easily, it's rare to let go of all the mistakes someone did. But, when forgiveness happens, it sheds a light in your heart that you've kept so dark; moreso closed. But when you move on, you put one foot in front of the other, and you follow the path that has been destined for you, the one that you choose.

Returning back to the Seaside Manor, Amadea opened up the door to open arms with the only man that has ever made her swoon, yet want to slap, kiss, yet scream, laugh and love. He was the only one that could ever have her heart. Kissing him gently, a goofy smile was plastered on his face, causing her to laugh.

Yes.

She was home, truly home.


	15. No More

**First off, thank you for the reviews! I couldn't be happier with all the responses I got. So... A huge shoutout to all the lovely people that reviewed! THANK YOU:**

_lol95, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Leanora, and HannahPullings_

**I understand that people hate reviewing, but in order to get inspiration to write, I wish more devoted followers would respond to the chapters. Even one word would be the biggest help for me. So please, review! :)**

Chapter 16 will be up shortly! Please, enjoy! Much love and thanks to you, the reader!

**Chapter 15: No More**

_"It's early... WAY too early to be up."_ Amadea thought to herself. Feeling a source of warmth, she rolled over to find Hachi curled up on her bed. Laying beside the furry mass, she grumbled, fighting her inner demons. Debating if she wanted to get out of bed, or not, she won the battle. Deciding to start her day early. Amadea ran over to her slippers, where her cold feet were greeted with a warm and fuzzy welcome. Tying up her houserobe, she walked down the hallway to see Narcissa looking out of the window. "Morning, Narcissa." Peering over, Narcissa smiled, a sad glint in her eyes. "Morning. You want some tea? Maple made some. It's still hot..."

"Sure." Walking over to the kitchen counter, she poured herself a cup.

"Amadea..."

"Yes?"

"We have to leave Seaside Manor for a while." Turning around, Amadea put a spoonful of sugar in her tea, stirring it. "I told Draco last night. The Dark Lord wishes us to reside back at Malfoy Manor. Don't worry, I assure you Maple, and your dog will be with us." Amadea nodded. Saddened to hear that they were leaving the ocean, she was at least thankful to have a roof above her head. "I understand, Narcissa. When are we leaving?"

"I know it's sudden, but tomorrow." Narcissa turned around to look at Amadea.

"It's understandable. I'll have my belongings sent with Maple." Narcissa nodded and walked over to the table, sitting down. Watching the older women conflict with herself, Amadea sat down beside her and took her hands into hers, squeezing them sympathetically. "It'll be alright." Amadea spoke softly. Narcissa nodded to her, looking down at their hands.

"I just wish... things would've turned out differently." Narcissa spoke in a hush, as if the Dark Lord were to be in the next room. "This life... Let me rephrase... This path, that I have followed with Lucius, has been the best, as well as the worst time of my life. The best has been beside him, giving him a son that he is proud of, getting to know the girl my son is so devoted to, and having such a blessed family... And the worst... has been seeing so many die for one boy... when it wasn't even his fault..." Amadea smiled warmly to her.

"It's not your fault, or Lucius' that we took this path. I could've easily ran away from this life, but I know it would've caught up to me, and I would've easily been killed. I chose this, because I felt like I would make my mother proud, actually proud that she had a child that would be doing something good in her life. I wanted to actually make someone proud, even if my father couldn't see it." Amadea looked down at her Dark Mark and sighed.

"You made me proud." Narcissa said. "You, and Draco have made me so proud." Amadea felt a lump in her throat as she fought off the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. "Thank you." Amadea spoke.

"I don't need to be thanked for honesty, my dear." Narcissa said with a smile, wiping away a stray tear that fell from the young girl's face. "You're too good to be like your mother. Do what you want with your life, after all of this war and bloodshed is over. If things turn out differently than what the Dark Lord has planned, be yourself."

"You as well, Narcissa." Amadea said, smiling to her. Getting up, she rinsed out her teacup with a flick of her wand. Narcissa smiled back to the young witch. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go find Draco." Nodding her head, she watched Amadea walk away, with a beat to her step. "He loves you." Narcissa said to her. Amadea turned around, her heart skipped a beat... or two. "Give him your heart, and he'll give you his." Amadea smiled at her.

"I believe my heart has gone missing to him." Narcissa smiled, and let out a small laugh as Amadea turned around, practically floating on air.

Walking up the long steps, leading up to the second floor, she didn't realize how big the upstairs was, along with the lower level. "Draco?" She spoke softly. Opening several doors, poking her head in, she got to the end of the hall and knocked on another door. "Come in." Her heart skipped a beat. Opening up the door, he saw her and smiled gently. "Morning, love."

"Morning, Draco." She said, closing the door behind her.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well, I suppose, I tossed and turned for a bit, but soon after, I was out. How about you?"

"Not so well." Draco responded, getting up and walking over to her.

"And why is that?"

"Because you weren't there beside me when I woke up and to have my arms around..." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to him. Whispering, she thought she was going to faint, "and to kiss..", kissing her softly, her lips tingled as a finger trailed up her back, to her hair. "Draco..." She whispered, her voice barely heard.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at her. Nuzzling her head under his, she gently spoke.

"Kiss me.", Lifting her chin up, steel eyes, met a pair of icy-blues. Kissing her deeply, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Willingly." Amadea smiled into another kiss. Pressing her against the door, he picked her up. Squealing, Amadea let out a laugh as he moved over to the couch on the other side of the room. Falling onto the comfy piece of furniture, Draco smiled and let out a laugh as he kissed her again. Amadea rolled onto the other side of the couch, only to be pulled over again. "Greedy." She said, kissing him gently.

"Oh, but I can't help it." He kissied her deeply on the lips, almost as if he were frantic. "I need you by me at all times." Amadea let out a laugh and kissed his jawline.

"As do I, Draco, as do I." Smiling at her, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. Curling up with Draco, Amadea fell into a peaceful slumber.

No sooner had time said farewell to the past and greeted the future, Amadea, and the Malfoy family resided back to Malfoy Manor. Greeted by the eerie feeling that was crept upon the house, Amadea wished that she was back at the ocean. Back to the salty breezes, and the early walks along the shoreline while Hachi or Draco would accompany her, sometimes both if the other wasn't lazy. Flicking her wrist with her wand in hand, her belongings fit snuggly where the magic placed them. Sitting on her bed, she pet Hachi, looking out the window to see the dreary winter weather starting to come full swing. Pondering, Amadea snapped out of her thoughts, rushing over to Draco's room. "Draco?" She asked quietly, closing the door.

"Yes?"

"When's your mother and father's anniversary?"

"Well... today is the 28th of November. It is the 17th of December. Why?"

"I was wondering about giving them something for their anniversary, along with a dinner. It seems that they don't do anything anymore, and I want it to be special for them..." Draco smiled softly at her. "Amadea... You're so thoughful, but my father will probably be too busy, even on their anniversary." Letting out a sigh, Amadea sat down on his bed.  
"I would assume so, but either way, I'm going to get them something... I know your father's wand... well, the cane part of it was broken... I know what to get them." Draco let out a sigh as he kissed the top of Amadea's head and sat beside her. "There you are." A shrill voice let out, causing Amadea to nearly crawl out of her skin. Looking over, she saw Draco's aunt, Bellatrix. Unnerved, the blonde tensed up. "The Dark Lord wants to speak to you, blondie." Looking over at Draco, Bellatrix ripped Amadea from the bed impatiently. "When I say he wants to speak to you, I mean now. Say goodbye to my lovely nephew and let's get a move on." Mouthing, "Bye.", to Draco, Amadea was pulled along to a corridor, turning down several halls, she immediately lost her way. Reaching a pair of tall doors, Amadea quickly covered up her necklace before she was led into the room. "My Lord." Bellatrix spoke sweetly as she yanked Amadea by the arm. Amadea ripped her arms out of Bellatrix's grasp, shooting a glare at her. "Ah, yes, Miss Marco." Turning around, Voldemort's slitted eyes pierced her soul. "So glad to see you have arrived at Malfoy Manor. You may leave, Bellatrix." Letting out a pout, she nodded and walked out of the room. "Do you enjoy it here, Miss Marco?"

"Yes, My Lord." Amadea watched him move over to a chair by the fireplace that was lit.

"Please, sit. Don't lie to me, Miss Marco." Amadea shook her head at him.

"I do enjoy it here, I just miss the ocean, honest." He watched her as she put her hands in her lap.

"I see. Now, do you know why I brought you here?" Amadea shook her head in reply. "You see... I brought you here, because I have a warning for you... During our past meetings, Draco seems to be a bit... preoccupied... and it's quite easy for me to see what others are thinking about... And, Miss Marco, you are quite the distracting young lady. I suggest..." Getting up, he walked over to her slowly, picking her left arm up, he grabbed his wand out. Her instincts made her pull her arm away, but was soon pulled out of the chair to have him throw her against the wall. "Pull away again, Miss Marco, and I'll intend that you seek a worse fate than you do now..." Surrendering, Voldemort smiled softly. "Good. Now, as I was saying, I suggest, you straighten your priorities instead of being a love-sick adolescent. You might as well leave the Manor, straighten Draco's act up as well, or if you choose so, fight back once more, and die trying. You are a very attractive pureblood, Miss Marco, and looks can be a preoccupation. Sometimes, it has to be taken care of by changing them." Pointing his wand to her mark, she let out a cry as pain seared through her body. Traveling his wand up her arm, he touched the left side of her cheek by her nose, crying, a slanted scar was cut, blood trickling down the side of her face. "Take my heed, Miss Marco, or I'll intend to have you end up like your mother. Understood?" Nodding, he let her go. "Excellent. You can leave now." Staggering herself up, she walked out, clinging to the side of the wall. Her mark seared with pain, her body tembling. Each step felt like her body was burning. "M...Maple." The little house elf apparated. "Misses!" Amadea collapsed, her vision faded to black. "Misses! I'll help! Maple will help her friend!" Apparating with Amadea, she apparated to Amadea's room. Letting out a squeak, she pushed Hachi of the bed. "The misses needs her bed! Maple will be back!" Amadea let out a cry of pain as hot tears fell down her face. Blood fell down onto her bed sheets and clothing. Trembling, her body felt like it was going to rip apart.

Hearing the commotion, Draco walked down to the hallway to hear Maple apparating back and forth. "Misses, it'll be alright." Maple spoke, wiping the cut on her face, blood dripping down the side. Draco ran, hearing Amadea cry. Running in, his face paled.

This was it.

He had enough.

No more.

No more pain.

No more suffering.

Not to the woman he loves.


	16. Don't You Dare

Thank you all, so much for the reviews! I got so many reviews, so here's a thank you to everyone who was kind enough to put forth their time and to review A Hierarchy to Kill For:

**Thank you:**

**Leanora, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, HannahPullings, adealerman, and HermioneandMarcus**

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. The wonderful, JK Rowling does!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Don't You Dare **

"Amadea!" Draco ran up to her, nearly hurling himself to her bedside, cupping her face, seeing the gash, leaving a trickle of blood down the side of her face. Amadea let out a sob as her wound kept on bleeding. "Amadea! What the bloody hell happened?" Frantic, he kissed the right side of her face.

"Misses needs to take her healing potion! No time to for the Misses to speak yet!" Maple said, slapping his hands away as she gave Amadea the potion. "It will be alright Misses!" Maple cooed gently, trying to relax the young girl. Amadea shook her head, crying. Holding Draco's hand in hers, she let hot tears fall down her face. Before they could hit the pillow, Draco wiped them away and kissed her forehead. His eyebrows furrowed, and a worried look was painfully etched on his face. "Amadea... what happened?" Not making eye contact, she looked out her window and whispered.

"You're distracted, Draco..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"At the meetings... he's looked into your mind... Draco..."

"Amadea..."

"He's told me, that I'm a distraction to you. I keep you preoccupied. He told me, if I stay here, and keep you from having your full attention at his meetings... I'd die. Draco... he marred me. He tainted my face, because he believes that my looks are what are distracting you... I can't stay here, Draco... I'll have to go back to my manor..."

"But..."

"No, Draco... To me, you're the most important part of my life... To lose you, would be the death of me. In secret, Draco. In secret, shall I see you. In secret we shall be together, until the war is over... I don't know how much more of this I can take..." Draco turned her face to his and kissed her deeply.

"Amadea..." He kissed her again. Looking into his eyes, she saw how hurt he was. Not from her... but from how cruel this path has become.

Standing outside the door, Bellatrix listened. Oh, she listened, alright. Grinning, she knew how much the Dark Lord would love to know how far love would take her nephew and that stupid pureblood of a girl. She knew it wouldn't take them far, in fact, she knew it would kill that tosser of a Marco. Cackling to herself, she just couldn't wait. Turning around, she met the cold hard point of a wand. Staring into the eyes of Narcissa, she backed against the wall.

"Don't. You. Dare." Narcissa hissed, pointing the wand at her sister's throat.

Putting a silencing charm by the room Draco and Amadea were in, Narcissa's glare hardened. "You may be my sister, but I know your intentions." Cackling, she was soon gagged by Narcissa's wand pressing hard against her throat.

"We may be related by blood, but if you try to even think about going to the Dark Lord to have that girl killed, I'll purposefully kill you myself. The Dark Lord, I'm sure of it has better things to tend to instead of you being a brown-nosing bitch to him. Leave, and if you even decide to speak of this, I'll turn the Cruciatus Curse on you worse than how you did to the Longbottoms. Don't mess with my family, or Amadea."

Almost turning blue, Bellatrix gasped for air as Narcissa pulled her wand away. Collapsing on the ground, Narcissa walked towards Bellatrix. "One word, Bellatrix, and I'll make sure nobody gets in my way when I kill you. I may be a Black, but as a Malfoy, I'll protect whoever I love and hold dear. Understood?" Bellatrix sent her sister a glare as she stormed away. Narcissa opened up the door to see Draco beside a resting Amadea.

Nobody messes with her child, or the girl he intends to be with. Never.

Amadea's face throbbed as pain deared up the left side of her face. Letting out a small whimper, she felt a pair or arms pull her close as Draco kissed the top of her head. "Are you in pain?" Nodding, Draco called out. "Maple?" the squeaky little house elf apparated into the room.

"Yes, what can I do for Mister Draco?"

"I need a healing potion. Ask Maple for it. Amadea needs one."

"Yes. Dobby will be back with Miss Marco's potion." Apparating away, Draco kissed her gently, running his hands through her hair. Silence filled the room as Amadea kept her eyes shut, groaning as a trickle of blood fell down her face. Putting a small cloth on Amadea's cut to cease the bleeding, the door opened to see Narcissa walk in. "Amadea?" Turning her head, Amadea painfully opened her eyes. "May I use occlumency on you?" Amadea nodded at her as Narcissa looked into her eyes.

Reading her mind, Amadea did not break eye contact with her until Narcissa turned away, a painful expression on her face. Sitting down in a chair, Narcissa let out a sigh. "But... why?"

"Because the Dark Lord thinks I'm distracted, Mother. That's why he marred Amadea's face. She can't stay..."

"I'll have Lucius tal-"

"No." Amadea said softly. "I don't want Lucius having himself almost killed if he tells the Dark Lord all of you found out... As long as I have a way of seeing you... I'll be fine." Narcissa looked over to see Amadea try and sit up. Draco, helping her, propped up several pillows. Maple apparated back with the potion, handed it to Draco, in which he opened it for her. "Here's your potion, misses."

"Thank you kindly, Maple." Maple smiled and bowed.

"Anything for the misses." Apparating away, Amadea gladly drank the foul-tasting liquid. Resting her head on Draco's shoulder. Sleep greeted her with arms wide open.

Several days later, walking into her house for the first time, Amadea didn't realize how untidy the whole place was after not living in it for so long. Seeing cobwebs in the corners and dust collecting on the shelves, she let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, looks like we'll be busy, Maple." Helping Maple clean, she felt something crawl on her arm.

Looking down, she saw the most hideous, hairy, black, eight-legged abomination. Screaming, Amadea, flung the spider off her arm, getting another scream in return. Turning around, she saw a shaking house elf. "I'm... s-so so-sorry, Misses! I didn't mean to scare you!" Shaking, the elf held an envelope. "You can punish Pinky!" Amadea let out a soft laugh as she smiled.

"Oh, Pinky! It wasn't you! It was a spider!" The little house elf looked at her and smiled back, letting out a nervous laugh. Another house elf apparated beside Pinky, causing the house elf to jump. "Oh, Dobby! You scared Pinky for a second!"

Hearing a little squeaky giggle from Maple, Dobby looked over as his doe-eyes widened, stumbling over his feet. "H...Hello, Maple!" Dobby said, smiling. Maple let out another giggle and turned pink. "Hi, Dobby..." Amadea watched them go back and forth, giggling. "I think the Misses needs her letter." Dobby shook his head and turned a shade of beet red. "Oh! Yes! Yes! Here!" Handing her the envelope, Amadea read the letter.

Grinning, she bit her bottom lip excitedly. "Thank you, so much, Pinky! Let Draco know that I'm managing. If he can't floo, tell him to just apparate here. Tell Narcissa not to worry, I'm alright, and tell Lucius I send my regards." Pinky apparated and Dobby nodded and peered over to Maple once more, waving to her. "Here." Handing him a scone off of the table. Dobby looked down like he found the Fountain of Youth. "You must be starving." Dobby shoveled it down, thanking Amadea as he apparated away.

"So..." Amadea said, turning towards Maple.

"Yes? What can I do for the Misses?"

"Well... first off... You can tell me why Dobby practically threw me out of the way to see you." Maple turned around quickly, frantically cleaning. "Maple..."

"Maple knows not by what you mean!" Her squeaky voice cracked.

"I think Maple does." Amadea said, letting out a laugh. "I know he likes you!" Amadea said.

"Maple doesn't think that's true, Misses!"

"And why is that?"

"Well... Let's see... Maple can't tell you at the moment!"

"AHA!" Amadea said. "You both like each other! How cute!" Maple's face turned the darkest shade of crimson, earning a hearty laugh from the blonde witch. "All right, all right! I won't tease you anymore, Maple. Now, let's get back to cleaning!" Nodding, Maple smiled warmly at Amadea.

Flopping down on the sofa with Hachi, Amadea turned on the lights of the lower level of her house. Opening up a book, she flipped page by page, noticing a green fire from the corner of her eye. Looking over, she saw Nott appear from the fireplace. "Our Lord wishes to have an audience with you."

"And for what reason?" Amadea spat out at him, not in any sort of mood to be thrown up against a wall again and scarred again.

"Come." He spoke in a stern voice. Amadea gave, not wanting to test his patience and.3 apparated to Malfoy Manor with Nott. Walking through the gate, her heart was thundering in her chest. As the doors opened, she walked in to see the Manor empty. Her heart sank, not seeing Draco was enough to make her leave now. As Nott led her to a pair or sturdy doors. She swallowed hard, becoming nervous. Walking in, Nott spoke. "My Lord, Miss Marco is here to speak with you."

"Bring her in and leave us be." Nott nodded as he took Amadea by the arm and dragged her in. "It's so good to see you, Miss Marco." Voldemort said, smiling at her kindly. Amadea bowed. "M'Lord. As for you."

Oh how she wished she could run. To run away with Draco and to never look back. She prayed, deep in the back of her mind that this would all be over.

That Voldemort would die. She prayed Harry would live in the end, and shed a new light, a new future for her. If only she could.


	17. This Is War

_I'm so sorry it's been a few weeks since my last update! School has been a killer for me, but now, I only have 3 more days left, so I'll be writing more! :)_

**As usual, I want to thank the most faithful readers who reviewed last chapter. I'd love more, but people are mean and don't review, and that makes a certain Rachel, very, very sad. :'( On to a happier topic, here's a thanks to my lovely reviewers of last chapter:**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, HannahPullings, lol95, and adealerman**

**Thank you so much! Reviews keep me writing, please, even if you're not a member, you can review. It helps keep a writer motivated, and it gives them confidence. Without these amazing reviews, I never would've gotten this far! So thank you!**

Enjoy!

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. I only own, Maple, Hachi, Amadea, and her dead parents. Enjoy Chapter 17!**

**Chapter 17: This Is War**

"Come, come, sit. Please." Gesturing her a cushiony seat, Amadea sat down and looked at the Dark Lord, her stomach tightening from the anxiety.

"Why did you choose to have an audience with me, My Lord?"

"Why?" Voldemort said slowly, lacing his fingers together. "I just wanted to see how you were fairing Miss Marco. I do apologize for putting that hideous scar on your face. It should heal up sometime in the near future. You see... Miss Marco, let's cut to what I really have to say. I don't like distractions at all, and if you weren't so vital in my Army, I'd have you killed. I know how well you faired in school in dueling. You see, you are useful to me, in some way." He spoke, a bite to the last few words, causing her to flinch.

"I don't like when my... followers get distracted from beauties such as you... And I was worried enough as is, that if you were to find out that I killed your parents, you'd flee... And answer me this, Miss Marco, would you, run, given the chance?"

"My Lord. I would not."

"Oh? Do tell me."

"Because, My Lord, even if I did, I'd have no way of escaping. I'd be a fool to leave your following, and I have too much invested in it to leave. Even if you killed my parents, you had every intention of them to not be above you, which is respectable, My Lord, because I understand how you want to be on top, to dominate everything in your path. My Lord, you're more powerful than that Potter boy. I know you'll win, I have faith in you, your whole following does. I wouldn't leave the following, even if I had a choice." Voldemort watched her carefully and prayed his eyes onto every inch of Amadea.

"Marvelous choice in words, Miss Marco. I'm glad you chose them wisely." Amadea nodded. "But when I do say, be on your guard, and if you were to change your mind, my snatchers, have a nice way of torturing people." Amadea looked at him and bowed her head.

"I wouldn't, My Lord."

"Splendid. Because, if you were to disobey me, Amadea, I would have them torture you to the point of insanity and have you know where you place is, in this world." Nodding she watched him, a chill going down her spine. If there was one man she'd never want to cross paths with, it would be the Dark Lord. "I understand, My Lord."

"Good." Walking up to her, he ran his cold, bony fingertips across the side of her face. "Because I wouldn't want to lose such a beautiful woman as yourself. I knew you'd always be loyal to me once I straightened you out, Miss Marco. You're nothing like your mother. She was only a greedy whore who wanted power. I can tell, you... You're a better choice than your mother was. I don't know what your step-father saw in her, but I guess he was just as corrupt as she was. Now, Miss Marco, did your mother make you promised to anyone before I killed her?"

"No, My Lord."

"I'm assuming that you wished to be promised to the Malfoy, boy, correct?"

"My Lord..." Amadea turned a shade of red. " I assumed I'd never have a choice in chosing who I was promised to."

"Good answer. But it's a pity... It seems that the Malfoy boy has been promised to Miss Astoria Greengrass." Amadea paled in the face.

"I see..." Amadea tried to hold back tears as she looked away from Voldemort.

"Is something... the matter, Miss Marco?"

"No, My Lord. I am happy for him."

"It was in my best intentions to find you the most suitable match. That Draco boy is a coward, he's perfect for Miss Greengrass. You... You are beautiful, indeed, you have a temper, sometimes too much of a temper, so I thought best you should be promised to Theodore Nott." Amadea looked down and then back at him, plastering on a fake smile on her face.

"Thank you my Lord. I'm very grateful for you to promise me to such a great follower of yours. It is such an honor. Thank you."

"Excellent. Well, off you go. I wouldn't want you to miss out on going home. I believe Theodore shall be paying you a visit soon." Amadea nodded as she bowed. "Have a good evening, My Lord." Opening the doors, she walked down the long corridor as tears fell down her face. Astoria Greengrass... That named seemed like venom to her, a perilous dagger going though her chest, just the thought of him with someone else was enough to make her jump off of a building.

"Hello, Miss Marco." Nott, Theodore's father said, interrupting his conversation with Lucius. "Something the matter?" Amadea didn't answer. She snapped her head in the direction where she saw Draco walking down the stairs. Looking into her eyes, he stopped. Amadea turned her head away, she couldn't, no... Not anymore. Picking up the pace, Draco only followed her. "Amadea..." No response. "Amadea!" He said, quickening his pace. "Amadea! Can you just wait for a second?"

"Why?" She snapped, turning around, livid, hot tears falling down her porcelain face. "So you could tell me you were promised to that Greengrass girl?" Draco looked away. "Yeah, I know, Draco. So don't even pretend like I was ever going to have a chance with you, because I guess I don't now. You know what? It's fine. It's not like this mattered to me. You can go and fancy someone else, hell, go fancy your promised one. I'm sure she'll love all the attention you'll give to her." Trembling, she watched him in denial, the truth was finally out. "Go ahead, go on. Go back to her, I'm sure she misses you already. I hope you're happy about this, Draco... I really do. I was foolish enough, foolish to care about you. Maybe Nott will actually care about me since I'm promised to him now."

The conversation stopped between Nott and Lucius as they watched the petitie, blonde girl in a fiery rage. "I was foolish to give a damn about you. To think... that I loved you. The only thing that matters now, is the Dark Lord, and what he wants. He's what matters now. Not you, not anyone else, the Dark Lord." Pausing, she shook her head and turned away. Draco reached out, but couldn't grab her.

Attempting to take another step, Lucius put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Come, my son. Let her be. Now isn't the time. Let us go find your mother. Good seeing you Nott. Have fun with that one. She's fiery." Nott nodded and smiled.

"Oh, I'll make sure she stays in her place." Nott walked away, turning the corner.

Amadea closed the door to Malfoy Manor behind her. Let out a sob, her heart began to shatter. It was as if she lost her whole world. To her, it was so. Walking down the stairs, she heard a soft whisper. Looking over, she saw a slender brunette whispering to Vincent Crabbe. She immediately knew who it was. The girl sniggered at her and smugly flipped her hair back over her shoulder. Amadea was ready.

_This is war._

_~Several Days Later~_

Listening to her radio, Amadea fixed her hair in the vanity mirror. Christmas was around the corner, excited for the cold and wintry weather, she barely could contain the thought of decorating the place however she wanted for Christmas. "Maple?" A sleepy house elf apparated by Amadea's side. "What can I do for the Misses?"

"I was wondering... Do you think we should have a Christmas tree?"

"Well, of course, Misses! Christmas is two weeks away!"

"Excellent! I'll be out for the day. I'm assuming Theodore will be coming over later to take me to his father's." Maple nodded and smiled warmly. "Take the day off, Maple, you need a break. Just make sure Hachi goes outside every few hours."

"Th-Thank you, Misses! You're too good to Maple!" Amadea let out a soft laugh and dismissed the sweet elf. Putting on a winter coat, she grabbed her small red clutch, putting her pendant on. Amadea grew excited. "Small Christmas... At least I have Maple and Hachi." Going to the Floo network, she grabbed some powder and flung it to the ground in the fireplace. "Knockturn Alley!" Being sucked in, she landed in the dreary alley, walking past several familiar Death Eaters. Nodding her head in acknowledgement, she made her way, walking around.

Finding several gifts, and pleased with her Christmas shopping, she walked down the alley way, seeing someone behind her. Not risking her chances, she turned the corner. Her footsteps going a little bit faster. The person seemed to quickened their pace, with every intention of getting to her.

Breaking into a run, she wasn't fast enough to evade the person. Being slammed into the wall, the wind was knocked out of her. "Well hello there, beautiful." The wizard slurred, turning her around, pressing himself against her. Amadea kicked and struggled only to feel the pain of him biting down on her neck. Letting out a cry, she tried to kick him, only to be slapped in the face, her arms pinned up above her head. "Now, I woudn't struggle. You'll only make it more pleasurable for me."

Amadea's face paled. Letting out another cry, the man pressed his wand against her throat. "Squeal, no one will here you, little one." Running his hand down the crook of her neck to unbutton her coat, Amadea let out a cry. "EXPELLIARMUS!" A man shouted. Sending the wizard backwards, he ran over to Amadea's side. "Are you alright Miss?" The older man asked. Amadea choked back tears, but nodded slightly. Turning around, the man saw the wizard run away. Facing her, she looked into his eyes, and somehow they were familiar.

"Here, let me check to see if you're okay." Moving her hair aside, he saw the necklace frame her neckline. Moving the necklace out of her coat to get a better look at her neck, he saw the pendant glimmer. Freezing up, he looked at her. "Amadea." He whispered softly.

"...How... How do you know my name?" The man put his hand down his coat, taking out a matching pendant. "When you were a baby. I hid that away from your mother. There will always be two pendants. One for a parent, and one for the child." Amadea's eyes widened. It couldn't be.

"Father?" Letting out a nod, Amadea smiled at him, flinging her arms around her. "How? You were dead! Or... at least supposed to be." Swinging her around. Fate had a weird way of giving people a glimmer of hope in a dark, miserable time.

"Here, let's fix that nasty bite mark and bruise. I will tell you everything."


	18. A Test of Composure

_So sorry for the delay, loves! Work has been nipping at me arse! I needed inspiration as well, so I watched the Order of the Phoenix about 5 times last night until I had a spark to finish this chapter and is making me write the next one as soon as this gets posted and in order!_

But first, I'd like to thank all of the people who gave me such amazing feedback! Without your kind words, I'd never be working up to Chapter 19 and beyond! So, thank you, to all of my avid readers and constant reviewers. I give my thanks and love to all that reviewed! Thank you! : 

**adealerman, HannahPullings, HermioneandMarcus, lol95, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, and Nicky-Maree**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)**

**They were the sweetest and kindest reviews I've ever gotten, so, all in all, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Author's Note: I don't own anyone from Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

XOXO,

Rachel

**Chapter 18: A Test of Composure**

Amadea apparated with her father to a clearing by the forest. The winter chill blasted her, causing her to shiver, her teeth starting to chatter away.

"This is where I've been for the past 16 years. Amadea, I've been hiding away, helping the Order of the Pheonix. Once your Mother knew of my switched allegiance, I was sought to be killed. Of course, I've always been a trickster." Giving her a wink, she gave him a soft smile in return.

"But to me, I knew your Mother would ultimately die in the end, she was a perpetual fool. I wanted to take you with me, more than anything in this world, but I had no choice but to fake my death and leave you there. It was for the best. I knew you would grow up with a proper education and a home you could stay in, instead of being a hermit like me, hiding my whole life, running away until they claimed me dead. I was praying one day I'd see you, and now... my wish is granted... But, before we enter the house... I will tell you, I am remarried..." Amadea's smiled faltered slightly, but grew back. She couldn't blame her father for wanting to marry someone who wasn't psychotic.

"You see, what your mother forgot to mention was that I divorced her before I planned to basically rid myself off of the face of the earth. In a higher society, in which you had to live in for most of your life, divorcing your significant other, is basically blasphemy. I married Ellie, the proper way. I do hope you understand."

"I understand. I'm assuming you have other children as well."

"A newborn son, his name's Alastor. We named him after Alastor Moody. A man of the Order who died by Death Eaters." Amadea frowned at him and nodded. This was where she hated being a Death Eater. "My wife knows of you, she'll be thrilled." Opening the door, she grew nervous. The house was cozy, with an unfamiliar warmth. A warmth of a house filled with love and family. "Ileana? Come here, darling."

"One second, I'm putting our Munchkin down for a nap." Walking down, she paused. Her black hair spiraled down her back, and her green eyes shone in the light. "Who's this?" A little uneasy. "Ellie... this is Amadea..." Ellie's eyes widened as she tip-toed down the stairs to hug Amadea. "Oh! My husband has been searching for you for so long! Welcome home! At least, if you want to call this home, you can, I'd love for you to stay as long as you want. Please, please, oh MY!" Ellie rambled, seeing the bite mark. "Let me find that counter spell to get rid of that nasty bite! Oh, love!"

"Yes?"

"Shacklebolt will probably be over for dinner tonight."

"Of course. I'm assuming it's about Harry. Come, come, Amadea, sit down. I wish to catch up with you. I hope you would like to stay here, that is, if you want to."

"I'm sorry, father... I can't... I'm supposed to be going over to the Nott residence tonight for dinner. If I don't go... I don't know what would happen."

"So... I'm assuming. You are... one of them."

"Yes. I had no choice. It was either become one, or be killed. I'm sorry for your loss of a friend. I never want to be associated with them for the killing of people." Her father nodded at her.

"Have you?" She read his mind.

"No. Never. I don't kill." Amadea sighed and saw the understanding in her father's eyes of the decision she made, but she acknowledged it that he hated it with ever part of his being.

"You're promised?"

"To Theodore Nott, yes... I had no decision, or choice..."

"It would've been Draco... given be." Amadea bit her lip. "I'm sorry... it's a touchy subject, I know. How? I'm your father. I always presumed you two would have been made for each other, sweetheart. Give it time, things will fall into place. I know You-Know-Who won't win. We are a force to be reckoned with." Putting his hand on top of hers, he squeezed it sympathetically. Amadea smiled at him.

Running in with a book as big as a dictionary, Ellie squeezed in between Amadea and Vladmir. "Sorry, loves. I think I found the spell. Here, sweetheart, let me see that doozy on your neck." Pushing her blonde locks aside, Amadea winced.

"Sorry, love." Ellie said.

"S'ok. Just a bite mark."

"I'll fix it, don't you worry!" Ellie said, smiling as big as she can, looking down at the spell. Flicking her wand, Amadea felt her neck sizzle slightly. "There! All better!" Ellie exclaimed happily. "Now your neck looks pretty and new!" Smiling at Amadea, she got up off of the couch and shuffled back into the other room. "I'll let you two be alone to have some privacy!"

"No, wait... please." Amadea said. Ellie poked her head from the other side of the opening. "I'd like for you to be here, too." Ellie smiled warmly to her and nodded her head.

"I'd love that, very much."

"Me, too."

Ellie ran back, setting the large book of spells onto a bookshelf. Sitting down, Amadea looked at her father and smiled softly. "Tell me everything that I've missed in the last 16 years of your life."

"Well..." Amadea laughed. "I honestly and truly didn't have much of a life, father. Mother never let me out of the house, never let me go out on my own, unless I had Narcissa with me or Vilhelm, the man she called her husband. I lived a life of propriety, a life of the honor I had to maintain to make her so proud of me. I went to school in Russia, where her husband preferred for me to go. My mother tried to make me exactly like her, but no... I just couldn't. I'm not like her. My life consisted of that, and taking care off Hachi, my german shepherd, and befriending, Maple, my house elf. My mother sought for me to be the best Death Eater I could be, to make the Dark Lord proud, to make her look like a good mother, when she wasn't a mother to me. She was more of a dictator, as much as I don't want to say that, she never showed me love." Amadea looked down at her hands.

"The past, somewhat portion of a half of a year flew by, and it was the best, most amazing year I had ever had. I was free, loved by the Malfoys, and now, I have you and Ellie. Even though I am promised to Nott, and my life went downhill, I'm grateful for having all of you now, and I wish to be a part of your family."

"Well of course!" Ellie said. "I considered you my daughter even before I met you!" Amadea smiled. Tears bubbled up in her eyes. Letting out a sob, she covered her face. Vladmir wrapped his arms around his daughter. Ellie on the other side, rubbed her back gently. For once she had a family. A family that could love her and understand her, give her strength, give her hope, the world. A brightness shone in her future. Even if Draco wasn't a part of it for now, she had her family to help her go along the right path.

As the clock struck seven forty-five, Amadea bid her father and Ellie a farewell. Apparating back to her house, she rushed up the stairs, into a black dress. Putting on a pair of pumps, she cast a spell on her hair, sending it up to the top of her head. "Misses! Theodore is here for you!" Nodding, Amadea took her pendant off, casting it into the silver box in which it came from and hid it in her drawer. Putting on an opal necklace, Amadea quickly walked out of her room. Reaching the top of the stairs, Amadea saw Nott, his back facing her. Walking down the stairs, he turned around. People said he looked lanky, and mouse-like; timid and shy. They were wrong. Nott was handsome, strong, muscular. He had black hair and green eyes. He was attractive, shy at first, yes, but a kind-hearted, and decent man behind that silent facade.

"Hello, Miss Marco."

"You know, Theodore, you can call me Amadea. We don't need the formalities anymore. I've known you for a while." Amadea smiled at him warmly. Nott nodded and smiled, blushing softly. "I know. I'm sorry. You look gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you, Theodore."

"Just call me Teddy, please. That makes me sound so old." Amadea nodded back to him and took his arm. Walking outside the house, they apparated to his house.

Pleasant, the house was to her, in her mind. It was quaint, large, but cozy. She adored the Venetian-styled rooms. It was lavish, and refined. "Hello, Mr. Nott. It's good to see you again." Giving him a slight curtsy, Amadea smiled to him. Mr. Nott smiled to her and nodded. "Good to see you as well, Amadea. How are you this fine evening?"  
"Quite well, thank you."

"Excellent. Are you ready to dine with us?"

"If you two are ready, I am." Mr. Nott nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

"Well then, let's go to the dining hall." Amadea nodded. It was time for her to act like the arrogant fool she was. To make herself sound better than she'd ever be. To make herself sound perfect, sound rich, young and willing to be thrown in an engagement she absolutely refused to be in, no matter how much she accepted it, she wanted to be promised to Draco.

Theodore was a nice boy, yes, kind and caring, but he wasn't the light in a place full of darkness for Amadea. He wasn't the one who held Amadea close when she couldn't sleep, or the one that was beside her when she was sick, or when she got her Dark Mark. Draco was there for her, beside her, and now, he wasn't there. She didn't know what to do anymore about all of this. It felt like she was all spiriling downwards, and she couldn't catch a break. "Amadea? Everything alright?" Mr. Nott asked.

"Oh, yes. I got lost in thought. My apologies."

"Quite alright, happens to the best of us. I was telling Theodore earlier about the ball that we'll be having on Christmas Eve, which is this Friday. You're intended to be here with Theodore for his entrance."

"I'd be more than delighted, Mr. Nott."

"Splendid! I had the invites sent out for no one to wear red. But, that was for everyone else. I wish that you wear red, it'll make you stand out, like the beauty you are." Amadea smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now let's eat! We have much to discuss."

Walking into the dining hall, it suddenly dawned upon her. _He'll be there._

_He'll be there with Astoria._

_"Great, why don't I just get hit by a bludger right now? Both of my legs, just break them. That would feel A LOT better. " She kind of figured this was a test for her. A test of composure that she'll have to keep while he's there. She hoped that she could just smack her head against a wall._

_"Too late now. Can't do that to my forehead. But, what I can do... Is make myself stand out the most and wish that he'd be promised to me. Then, he'll realy be missing out." _

_"It's the perfect plan." _Smiling while she dined, she couldn't wait until Friday.


	19. Tears, Laughter, Friendships, Love

Author's Note: I do NOT own anything from Harry Potter.

**Sorry for the delay in writing. I had a huge writer's block until now. I'd like to give a special thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Thank you:**

**adealerman, HannahPullings, Leanora, xX Mizz Alec Volturi Xx, ashrachellexx, dracokissme, and HermioneandMarcus**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! WIthout you, I wouldn't have gotten this far.**

Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's so long!

XOXO,

Rachel

* * *

Chapter 19: Tears, Laughter, Friendships, Love

"I don't know what to do, Maple!" Amadea paced back and forth. "I mean, I've been to Diagon Alley and gotten everyone presents now for Christmas, but I just can't find a dress! I've looked around all day!"

"Why doesn't Misses go with Mrs. Malfoy? You're not mad at her, correct, Misses?"

"Well, no, but..." Amadea sat down at her kitchen table and sighed. Hearing a knock on her door. Maple turned to her. "Misses, Maple will get that!" Amadea nodded, running her fingers through her hair. Apparating back, Maple squealed. "Misses! Come quickly!" Running down the hall, Amadea stopped in her tracks to see Narcissa standing there, bundled up in a thick winter coat and a scarf. "Come in, Misses!" Maple said, closing the door.

"Amadea..." Narcissa said. Before she could finish, Amadea ran towards Narcissa, hugging her snow-covered jacket. Narcissa hugged her back. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It wasn't our decision to promise him to Astoria Greengrass."

"What?" Amadea looked taken aback, surprised, but she should've seen it.

"The Dark Lord chose them to be promised. If we had the choice, you know it would've been you." Amadea nodded. "But come, come. I wish to take you to Diagon Alley with me. I hope you haven't gone yet."

"Well, I have." Narcissa's eyes grew saddened. "But, I need a dress. A red one."

"Excellent! Grab your coat and your purse and let's go!" Amadea quickly buttoned up her black coat, grabbing her purse. Before she could turn to say something to Maple, Narcissa apparated away with Amadea. "Gods!" Stumbling over her feet, Amadea didn't miss the feeling of wanting to wretch on her shoes. "I know the perfect place to find your dress!" Walking beside Amadea, she smiled. "I've missed you... Perhaps, a little too much." Amadea looked at Narcissa. "I've missed all of you, Narcissa. More than you'll know... I'm just glad I get to see you at the ball. I'm just glad I'm here with you." Narcissa nodded and walked with her.

"And I as well, Amadea. I couldn't be happier to see you. Ah! Here it is! Remember that dress we got you in the summer? This is the place where we got it from." Walking in, the door jingled.

"Hello, Narcissa, Amadea, so good to see you before the holidays! What brings you here? The Nott's ball?"

"You are on the dot today, Emelie! We're looking for dress for Amadea."

"A red on, to be exact. I don't want short this time, if that's alright." Amadea chimed in, smiling.

"Absolutely!" Emelie's voice rang. "Come with me. I know the perfect one. Your size is so perfect for these dresses, it's easy to find you a one!" Walking over to a restricted section, Emelie pulled out a long, red, ballgown. If Cinderella's dress had a red, modern twin, the dress would be the one. "Try it on." Narcissa said. Amadea didn't have to oblidge. Running into the dressing room, she practically flung off her black pencil skirt and blue ruffled top. Sliding on the dress, it fit just as perfect as the glass slipper on Cinderella's foot.

Flicking her wand to zip up the back, she stepped out of the dressing room to hear Narcissa gasp. "Oh, Amadea! You look so beautiful! I can't wait for you to knock them all dead at the ball... the girls, that is." Amadea laughed at Narcissa and smiled.

"I guess this is the winner."

"Wonderful, let's just get you rung up and you can be on your way!"

The bitter cold bit at the faces of the two women walking out of the shop. Bundling up her scarf, Narcissa and Amadea soon took refuge at a small tea shop down the corner. Settling down in two comfy chairs, Amadea sipped her chai, loving the warmth her tea brought. "How are you spending your holidays, Amadea?"

"Well... I'm assuming Teddy, I mean... Theodore and his father are having me over for Christmas dinner... That and... I've been meaning to tell you something, Narcissa."

"What is it?"

"My father."

"Yes?" Amadea scooted closer to her, as if someone was listening in.

"He's alive."

"What? How? Tell me everything!"

"I'll put it short, I was accosted at Knockturn Alley several days ago, and he was the one to save me."

"I'm so happy that he didn't die, sweetheart! He was always such a wonderful man. I'm assuming you'll be visitng him."

"Of course! His wife is truly amazing. They have a son, Alastor. I have yet to meet him, but I have a little brother." Narcissa smiled and squeezed Amadea's hands tightly.

"I'm sure he'll love you."

"I hope so." Amadea said, looking out the window as snow began to fall heavily. " I really do." A moment of silence rose over them until Narcissa spoke.

"I have missed you so, Amadea. You were the one I always wanted Draco to be with."

"Narcissa, I just hope that Miss Astoria Greengrass is a good match for him."

"Good match?" Narcissa scoffed. "She is the worst match for him! She has the personality of a wet rag; boring, bland, useless. She's the most arrogant trollop I've ever seen in my life." Almost spitting out her tea, Amadea tried to hide the laughter within, but helplessly, she cracked up, nearly doubling over in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, Narcissa. I'm so sorry that she's horrible. If anything, Theodore has been nothing but kind to me. He would be a good match for any girl, he's just not..."

"The one..."

"You're right." Amadea whispered. Her eyes looked down at her hands, which were neatly placed onto her lap. "He's just, not Draco..."

"Amadea..." Narcissa said. "Look at me." Her head shifted upwards to see Narcissa place her hands on the table, reaching out for hers. Placing her small, delicate hands into Narcissa's, they were squeezed sympathetically. "Draco isn't the same... Not without you... He just... Doesn't have that gleam in his eye, that step in his walk. He's dead. He just sits there, more stiff and silent than a corpse. He barely speaks anymore. He just... isn't with you." Amadea watched as a single tear fell from Narcissa's eye. "He will never give the love to Astoria, like he had with you..."

"Narcissa..."

"Please, Amadea... I pray. I pray so hard that a miracle can happen. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of living at home, fearing every moment that they're all going to die. I can't take it anymore. I just want this to end. I never wanted anything this bad..." Wiping a tear away from her cheek. Amadea couldn't help but smile weakly at her.

"Everything will be alright... We'll get through this together... " Narcissa looked at the young girl and nodded gently. "I know, Amadea... I have hope..."

"As do I, Narcissa, as do I."

The biting winds persisted with the blistering cold snow. The day soon ended with a warm hug from Narcissa at her doorstep. Saying farewell was harder than she imagined. Shutting the door, Amadea turned around. Her wall disappeared. Soon, she slid down to the floor, letting her body heave in sobs. Hachi curled up next to her and whimpered, nuzzling his head onto her lap.

She never imagined a life without Draco, but when reality tore the seams of her life apart, she realized how horrible it felt to feel alone, to be alone. "Amadea?" Looking up, she saw Theodore kneeling beside her. Wiping the tears away, he smiled softly at her. "You miss him, don't you?" Honesty kicked in. Nodding, she began to sob as he pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry. I miss the girl I fell for, too." Soothing her, he rubbed her back. "We'll get through this together. I promise."

"T-Thank you, Teddy." Hugging him, Amadea knew how painful it was for him as well. This dance was going to be a lot harder than it seemed before.

* * *

_"Christmas Eve. Shit." _Amadea thought, curling her hair with the spiraling flick of her wand. Mumbling, she took out a necklace, trying to clasp it together. "Here, let me help." Ellie said. "Pull your hair up for me, darling." Nodding her head, Amadea let out a sigh of relief as she looked up to Ellie. "Thank you, Mom." Ellie looked down at her, surprised.

"Oh, Amadea. You don't have to say that. You can just call me, Ellie."

"But, I do want to call you Mom." Standing up, she turned around and looked at Ellie in the eye. "You have shown me more love, compassion, and kindness, than my birth mother had given to me. To me, you replaced my mother." Ellie embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"You're my daughter, and I love you. Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, Ellie." Vladmir walked in and smiled, holding a gurgling Alastor.

"I believe Alastor has a gift for you." Shaking a box, Alastor let out a squeal as he saw his sister. His little black mass of hair was spiked in all directions. "Al! What's in the box?" Amadea cooed to him. Shaking it, he let out a laugh as Amadea blew on his stomach. Gently replacing the box in his hand with a stuffed giraffe doll, she opened the box up to see a locket. Opening it up, she had a picture of her and Alastor, lifting him up in the air, giving him an eskimo kiss, and one of all of them together. Letting a tear fall from her face, she took her current necklace off, putting on the heart-shaped locket. "I... I love it! Thank you, Mom, Dad, Al! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Amadea. We love you so very much." Her father said, kissing her, pulling her into an embrace.

* * *

The locket shone in the light as she made her way down the staircase. Picking up her dress, she saw Theodore at the bottom of the stairs. Turning around he smiled at her. "You look... gorgeous."

"Thank you, Teddy. You have been the best friend I've been looking for." Smiling he kissed her hand, connecting his arm with hers. "As are you, Amadea. Ready?"

"Suppose so. Not looking forward to it."

"Same... Vivian's here... As is-"

"Draco, I know." Nodding at each other, they made their way to the double doors.

"Last but not least." Hearing Theodore's father, speak prominently, she put her shoulders back and let out a sigh. "My son, Theodore Nott, and his promised, Amadea Marco!" The doors swung open as they made their way down the staircase to the Grand Hall. Hearing the applause she made her way down, only to see the one person she dreaded seeing all night, Draco Malfoy.

Her whole world stopped. She couldn't breathe. The pain that she felt in her chest was enough to make her fall down and weep. But she couldn't, she was stronger than that. She knew the Dark Lord was watching her. Holding her head up high, she turned to Theodore and smiled at him. Looking at her, he smiled back.

Reaching the bottom, she smiled at everyone. Pretending to be happy for a life she never wanted was the most horrible feeling.

Feeling him watching her, was even worse.

"Your ring is beautiful." A girl approached her. Her fiery-red locks spiraled down. She was full and curvy. Her blue eyes sparkled. "I see your promised to Teddy. I'm Vivian Evendale."

"Amadea. Amadea Marco. He's told me about you."

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled in delight. "I really do miss him so."

"He has missed you, too."

"I'm sure you miss him..." Looking over, Amadea saw Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Seeing him glance over made Amadea clear her throat.

"I... I miss him, yes... But, there's nothing I can do." Vivian nodded.

"Same here... I'm promised to Crabbe..." Letting out a sigh, she bit her lip. "I guess we should make the best of it, I suppose."

"Together..." Amadea said, letting out a smile.

"Agreed. You're different from them."

"Who?"

"Them." Tilting her head sideways. Amadea looked over to see a group of girls gossiping about the latest engagement. "You're different."

"How so?"

"You're not a stupid, filthy little trollop." Amadea let out a laugh and grinned.

"You're different as well. I can tell you and I are going to get along just fine." Smiling, they both talked back and forth. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? My father doesn't mind..." Theodore said.

"I'm sure of it." Amadea said. "I have to take care of Hachi, anyways. Merry Christmas, Teddy." Hugging him, she kissed his cheek. Apparating, she opened up the door, seeing her house decorated with so many lights and trees. "Hachi?" It was quiet, a little too quiet. Taking a step forward, she was about to grab her wand until she saw someone walk out of her Drawing Room. Her face paled as she backed against the door. "D... Draco..." Walking towards her quickly, he pulled her into a deep kiss.

With that kiss, she felt all the pain and torment they endured alone. Tears fell down her face. She finally understood how much it hurt not to have him close. It was worse than him being dead. Kissing him back, she knew it was forbidden, but she couldn't help but love him.


	20. Always and Forever

Hopefully, everyone had a good Thanksgiving/Break! Unfortunately, I don't have Break, since I'm not in College, but fresh out of Culinary School, so work at my Internship has kept me hot on my heels! I apologize for the wait, and I just am so thankful for all of the marvelous feedback.

I also apologize about typos, improper grammar, if I have any. I don't have Microsoft Word, I just use the generic Word Pad, which I love, actually, since Microsoft Word is too expensive for me.

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. It brought me so many smiles to know how many of you love the story! So, hugs and cookies for all of you!

Thank you:

HannahPullings, adealerman, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, Leanora, and moonshadow427!

**Thank you all SO much! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Author's Note: I do not own anything from Harry Potter, just my self-made characters! Enjoyyyyy!**

**Love,**

**Rachel (Amadea)**

**Chapter 20: Always and Forever**

Kissing him deeply, Amadea wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco ran his hands down her sides, causing her to shiver at his touch. Gripping onto her hips roughly, Amadea kissed down to his neck. "Draco..." She whimpered. Kissing her tears away, he pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry, Amadea." Draco whispered, kissing her all over. "I'm so sorry for hurting you so."

"Draco..." Amadea said. "I just can't live like this... not without you."

"I can't live without you either. You're my world, my light."

"My love." She ran her fingers down the side of his face, kissing him. Embracing Draco, Amadea nuzzled her head into his chest. "You shouldn't be here. You could get caught."

"I couldn't wait any longer. Everyone else is preoccupied... And..." Lacing his hands with hers, he kissed her. "I've been going crazy with that bitch constantly nagging me." Letting out a laugh, she kissed him."Theodore has been a great friend towards me... Him, and his lady-love, Vivian, who I've become great friends with are going through the same thing."

"So I've heard." Draco said, kissing her all over her porcelain face. "But wait..." He pulled out a red-velvet box. "Draco." Amadea warned. He smiled and kissed her.

"Amadea..." Draco said, kissing her. "This was something I would've given you before the dance, but given under circumstances, I had to wait." Opening up the box, he handed her a single rose.

"It's beautiful, Draco!" Amadea smiled, kissing him deeply.

"A beautiful rose, for an even more beautiful woman." Blushing at his remark, she smiled, only to peck his lips quickly. Hugging him, she left a soft trail of kisses against his neck and collar bone gently, resting her head on his shoulder. "What are your plans for tonight, my love?" Draco asked.

"I am planning on going over to my father's house. Yes, I'll explain. Here." Taking off her locket, she opened it up. "I have a little brother. His name is Alastor." Draco watched the picture of her lifting up a giggling baby in the air. His heart fluttered, that maybe one day, that would be her, lifting their child up in the air. "And this is my father, and his wife, Ellie." Draco smiled at her and kissed her. "I met my father under very akward circumstances..."

"How so?"

"You see... I was attatcked in the alley way... but... my father, he was the one to save me. He saw my pendant after the attack... Weird, huh? That's the short version..." Pausing, she saw Draco tense up. "Draco?"

"Are you hurt? Were you injured, did someone take advantage of you?"

"Draco! Draco! I'm fine... I just had bite marks and bruises on me, but Ellie, his wife and my father helped me... Please, my love." She kissed him tenderly. "I'm alright... I've been in more pain from not having you with me than having a silly bite mark." Draco softened up, kissing her deeply.

"Good. I'd have killed that man. I want to be the only man that can bite you." Giggling, Amadea slapped his shoulder gently.

"But what if I don't let you?" She squeezed her way out of his arms, triggering him to have a predetorial glint in his eye. "Oh really? Then I'll just have to catch you." Amadea let out a squeal as he lept towards her. Running away, she lifted up her dress and ran up the stairs, kicking her heels off of her feet to gain speed, causing Draco to nearly trip over them. "NOT FAIR! At least let me get changed!" Locking her door, she heard him run into it, causing her to giggle. "Don't even think about apparating in here while I'm half naked!"

"Is that an invitation?" Amadea snorted and laughed.

"Absolutely." Just as she began to unzip it. Draco apparated and walked behind her.

"Let me." Amadea smiled at him as he unzipped her dress. Kissing her shoulder, she tilted her head back and rested herself along him. "As much as I'd love to, Draco... I simply can't." He smiled and kissed her. "As hard it is to disagree, I can't help but agree.." Sitting on the bed, he layed down, closing his eyes. Amadea quickly put on a tank top and shorts. Straddling Draco, he looked up as a blush crept softly on his face. "Well don't you look gorgeous."

"I highly doubt that." Flipping her underneath him, he smirked and kissed her gently.

"I know you look gorgeous."

"And you, my love, look dashing." Unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt, she kissed him gently and nuzzled into his chest. Amadea looked into his eyes lovingly, seeing his steel-blue orbs shine and sparkle with so much love. This is what she's missed, what she's yearned to have back into her life; Him.

Pushing Draco off, Amadea let out a soft laugh. She couldn't help but love the goofy smile that he'd make when he would laugh. Pulling her on top of him, he kissed her deeply as if it was their last kiss. Pressing his back against the headboard, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling a tensing pressure on her shoulder, she flinched in pain. "Ow! Draco! You're such a pompous ass!" Draco let out a laugh as he kissed her bite mark tenderly.

"I'm sorry love." He whispered softly. "I just couldn't help it. After all, I AM the only one that can bite you." Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but snort at his remark. Kissing him gently all over his face, she nuzzled up against him. Closing her eyes, she heard his heartbeat. It was melodic, soothing, she couldn't help but love listening to the soft thumping it made. Running his fingers through her hair, he kissed the top of her head. If only every night could be like this one, they'd both be content.

Laying tangled up in each other, Draco ran his fingers up and down her back. "My love..."

"I know..." He sat up along with her, kissing her deeply, cupping her face with his hands.

"Before we both leave each other, I have a present for you downstairs. But, shh." He put a finger on her lips. "Open it when you get to your father's house. For me, please."

"Well." Kissing his finger. "I have a present for you as well. And I, too, want you to open it when you get home." Walking over to her dresser, she grabbed several packages. "I have one for your father, as well as your mother. Please, send my best regards to them." Kissing his lips softly, she smiled. "Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, my love." Setting his gifts down, he put his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him, swaying side to side. Kissing the top of her head, he moved his hands to her lower back. Amadea nuzzled her head into his chest. Saying farewell was like ripping her heart out of her chest; impossible. With a flick of her wand, soft Christmas music began to play. Resting her head on his shoulder, he hummed to the song while planting kisses on her neck.

Walking down to her floo network, she kissed Draco and hugged him tightly. "I'll see you soon." He whispered to her as Hachi stretched from his sleep.

"Promise me? Promise me you'll come back soon?"

"I promise. **Always**. Always and forever." Kissing her several times, he took the floo network back to his house. Amadea leaned against the fireplace. Looking over to a sleepy Hachi, she knelt down next to him, his tail wagging. "Ready to go over to Papa's for Christmas? You get to meet Alastor. Maple?" Amadea looked around to see Maple to not be found. Hearing a soft popping noise, she looked over to see a teary-eyed Maple, holding a yellow headpiece with a wilted sunflower and several bumblebees in her hand.. "Maple, what's wrong?"

"He's dead..."

"Who's dead, Maple?"

"Dobby, Misses." Amadea's eye's widened as Maple's hands began to shake.

"How?"

"I dunno, Misses, but, Dobby gave this to me as a gift... And, Misses, Dobby told me that the day the bumblebees stop flying, and the day the sunflowers on this head band wilt, was the day that we'd no longer be together... since... Maple cares for Dobby, as did he." Letting out a wail, her big doe-eyes spilled hot tears down her little face. "Oh, Maple!" Amadea wiped all the tears away. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart! Dobby will ALWAYS be with you. Shhh, quiet now. I know... that... you both cared for each other... he'll always be with you..." Wiping the tears away from Maple's face, she paused silently, getting out a handkerchief.

" I'm sure what he meant was, even though one day, he'd pass, the love he had for you will always be here, always and forever. The headband was just a symbol of his life and love that he could give you in this life. I'm sure in the life after, he's holding the same bandana he gave to you now. The life that was in this bandana, is now in that one, just waiting for you, one day, when you'll pass, as well as everyone else." Maple let out a sniffle as she held onto the bandana.

"Here... Let's take this with us when we go over to my Father's. I'm sure Dobby would want all of us to have a good holiday, don't you think so, Maple?" Nodding her little head, Amadea smiled at her. "I have everything I need in my bag, I put a charm on it, so you can put whatever you like in there, no matter how heavy or large it is. I put in a few pairs of your clothing, if that's alright."

"That is all Maple needs, Misses." Amadea nodded as she grabbed her back. "Come here, Hachi! Amadea's got a treat for you!" Wagging his tail, the bulky german shepherd walked over , wagging his tail. Giving him a treat, Amadea flooed over to her father's place.

Taking a step out of the fireplace, Amadea looked over to see Ellie knitting, while her father was asleep on the sofa, a book laying on his stomach. "Amadea, sweetie!" Ellie flung her arms around her. "I'm so glad you are here! Who are these fine guests we have?" Bending down to pet Hachi, he happily wagged his tail at her, licking her hand. "That is Hachi, my dog, and this, is Maple, my friend."

"Well, hello, Maple! It's so nice to meet you!"

"A-A pleasure as well, Misses! Is there anything I can do to help the Misses? Cooking? Cleaning, Maple can do!"

"Oh, everything is fine, Maple! I assure you, you're a guest here, no cleaning or cooking unless I ask for assistance." Maple looked taken aback, but smiled and nodded her head. "Understood, Misses!"

"Excellent! You can call me Ellie from now on!"

"Yes, Miss- I mean, Ellie!" Letting out a laugh, Ellie smiled at Maple.

"Such fine friends you have here, sweetheart." Amadea smiled at her and looked over to her father, softly snoring. "He's been asleep for a while. He was waiting up for you, but he had a long day. Alastor kept him busy." Amadea let out a soft laugh.

"How is the little bundle of cuteness?"

"He's great! Getting bigger and smarter each day! He has missed you so much. He looks over at the photograph, pointing to it. He's one for sweets, like your father. I made Christmas cookies, and the little bugger ate some. He's such a blessing. A big bundle of energy, as well, might I add." Amadea giggled at Ellie, as they both walked into the kitchen. "Hot chocolate?"

"That would be splendid." Ellie put a pot of water onto the stove.

"How have things been at your house, sweetheart?"

"Alright, I suppose. It's never fun living alone."

"Well you know you can always stay with us. We have plenty of room here. You are always welcome to stay here with us. I know you're busy with the Dark Lord's bidding... but you know you can always stay here."

"Ellie, as much as I've been doing there, it's as if I'm not existant. He's so busy weaving his way to find Potter, he's been so obsessed. He's always going back and forth from place to place. I just don't know... I know I wasn't meant to be part of his following. I can't agree with anything he's doing... Killing innocent people, torturing them... He's a cruel, and vile being..." Ellie placed her hands on top of Amadea's, squeezing them sympathetically.

"I'm sorry that you had to get the Mark on you and follow him... I wish things would've ended up differently than this..."

"It's alright. It has defined me as who I am, and my choices, if I even have any to make in the near future..." Ellie sighed and smiled at her, nodding her head. Pausing, Ellie turned around, taking the boiling water off of the heat on the stove. Stirring in the packets, Ellie put several marshmallows on top of the hot drink. Handing it to Amadea, she thanked Ellie and sipped it gingerly, hoping not to burn her tongue in the process. "Merry Christmas, Mom." Ellie looked up at her and smiled.

"Merry Christmas, darling." Amadea smiled back and looked over at Hachi, sleeping beside her dad.

Every Christmas she ever had, it was dull, boring, essentially, not worthwhile. Now, this one, seemed bright, optimistic, and happy. Amadea looked around to see the tree lit up with lights and magical ornaments. The snow was falling and the moon was shining. The stars were twinkling like small diamonds in the sky. The evergreens were dusted in the light, silvery snow. The branches swayed softly in the bitter wind the clung to the house. Despite everythin that happened, she still remembered the soft kisses on her face.

She still remembered the soft embrace of her love, her life, her eternal light. Looking down at her Dark Mark, it was a daily reminder of how much her life will be altered forever. Pushing the thoughts aside, she looked over at Ellie, who watched Amadea. "Everything alright, Amadea?"

"Would you ever judge me for having the Dark Mark? What will the Wizarding World think of me? I just don't know..."

"Amadea, I would never judge you. I love you dearly. The Wizarding World... that's a different story, but... I'm sure your father and I will give you all the love and support we can to help you when the time is right, when you are ready to step out, once this whole storm of chaos is over. Give it time, my dear, give it time. You are smart, and beautiful, good things will happen to you."

"Thank you, Ellie... I just have done a lot of thinking... I wish I could hide, but he'd find is way to demolish everything I have from underneath me."

"Right now, sweetheart, just take it day by day... That's all you can do now. It's Christmas, so enjoy the holiday. Get some rest, you've had a long night, I'm sure of it." Amadea nodded and kissed Ellie on the cheek, goodnight. Picking up her bag, she walked up to a guest room to see Maple, nuzzled up in a little cot, made for her. Amadea smiled and couldn't help but be happy. Setting her bag in her own room, she saw that it was covered in a pastel pink color on the walls. A sleigh bed was covered in a cozy, feathery, fleece blanket. Pulling her hair up in a ponytail, and wiping all of the make-up off of her face, she changed into her pajamas once more, before cuddling under the blankets.

Watching the snow fall, her eyelids shut into a peaceful sleep.


	21. The Clock Struck Eight

**I would just like to say I'm SO sorry for such a delat in writing! I know it's been almost four months since I've posted, and I owe all of you a HUGE apology! I work full time, and graduating school has been keeping me SUPER busy!**

In the story, I have a few spells that I have translated into Latin, via Google Translate. Here are the, hopefully, correct terms, from what I can remember:

**- Multa Secat: Many cuts**

**- Interficiam armate: Cut arm**

**- Vitam iterum: Bring life back**

Next, I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed the last chapter of A Hierarchy to Kill For! A special thanks to:

adealerman, HannahPullings, and xX Mizz Alec VolturiXx!

Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I hopefully can get a few more with this chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Clock Struck Eight**

Curling up with her pillow, Amadea let out a yawn as she awoke to a loud awakening. "Get her, Alastor!" Amadea's father said, as he held a giggling Alastor in his arms, raising him up in the air like an airplane. "Soaring Eagle Alastor is in for the attack!" Alastor let out a squeal, his arms stretched out for Amadea. Letting out a laugh, Amadea took her little brother out of her father's grasp. "Merry Christmas, little one!" Kissing the top of his nose, she hugged her father. "Merry Christmas, Papa."

"Merry Christmas, Darling. It's been a while since we've had a Christmas together."

"I know, and I'm so happy we're all back, and have one more addition to the family." Tickling Alastor, he made a cute, toothless grin, tugging at a strand of her blonde locks. "Hey now! Be gentle, Al." Vladmir let out a laugh as he took Alastor back, kissing his forehead.  
"Let's go get some breakfast and then open gifts, shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan. Oh! Which reminds me, I still have to put mine under the tree... I kind of forgot to put them under the tree last night." Laughing, she blushed, grabbing her bag.

"Ellie will have breakfast ready in the kitchen, sweetheart. Just come in and eat when you're done."

"Okay. Thank you." Kissing her father's cheek, she ran down the stairs to pet Hachi and hug Maple. "Merry Christmas, Misses!"

"Merry Christmas, Maple!" Pulling out her gifts, she set all of them under the tree. "I got gifts for everyone! I hope you like all of yours! And for my Schmookie Bear!" Holding out a bone, his tail wagged as she gave it to him. Happily munching on it, Amadea let out a content smile, turning around to hear Alastor babbling while eating his breakfast. Walking into the kitchen, she was greeted with a big, warm hug. "Merry Christmas, Mama!" Amadea said as Ellie kissed both of her cheeks. "And Merry Christmas to you, too, sweetheart! Here, eat up!" Amadea silently agreed, for her stomach grumbled in delight as she ate her breakfast.

Welcoming the hot food, she downed it hungrily, watching her little brother eat his cereal and eggs. Looking over at her, he smiled and giggled, causing her to let out a laugh. He was cuter than anything she'd ever seen. Amadea was happy to have a sibling, especially one that brought her so much happiness and joy, and will love her unconditionally for a lifetime.

As breakfast was finished, the happy family walked into the living room and unwrapped their Christmas gifts. Amadea recieved several outfits, some cosmetics, jewelry, and treats that she took to her fancy.

* * *

Watching her little brother, father, and Ellie open up the gifts she got them just made her feel so loved when she saw their faces light up. Alastor squealed at the stuffed giraffe doll Amadea got him. Cuddling with it, the little boy yawned, being craddled in his mother's lap, Ellie smiled down at the baby, who quietly fell asleep with his chubby arms wrapped around the stuffed animal.

"Thank you for everything, I love it all." Amadea said, sitting by Hachi, who was now rolled over on his back, enjoy Amadea scratching his tummy. "We loved everything you got us, darling. Thank you." Her father responded, getting up, offering to take Alastor up to his crib for a nap. Ellie gently handed him their sleeping child. Ellie sat back on the couch, resting her eyes. "Did you enjoy your Christmas?" Amadea asked. Ellie smiled at Amadea and opened her eyes. "It was the best Christmas yet. It was our first Christmas with you and Alastor. What more could I ask for? I've always wanted a daughter of my own?"

"Well, why don't you and father have another child?"

"I didn't want to upset you by asking if we could have more children."

"Ellie, I love having Alastor as a sibling, and I'd love more for you and my father. You both love each other." Amadea smiled at her as Ellie's eyes sparkled.

"You are such a wonderful young lady, Amadea. I couldn't ask for a better daughter." Amadea grinned. This Christmas was the best one she had as well. This was the first Christmas where she felt complete, where she had a place to call home.

* * *

"I should be heading back. Thank you, Father, Mother. Give Alastor a hug and a kiss from me. He's been a lazy baby all day. I'm sure Maple is getting impatient back at the house."

"What can we say? That giraffe doll is inseparable from him now. He loves it so much. Merry Christmas, Amadea." Her father kissed her forehead. Amadea give Ellie a warm hug. Saying farewell was hard, but she had dinner with Teddy's family.

Floo-ing back to her house, Hachi stepped out and let out a growl. His hackles stood on edge. Amadea ran out, her heart thundering in her chest. Silencing her dog, she heard the clashing of furniture and glass. Amadea felt her body freeze at the sound of Maple screaming. Bolting, she ran into the dining hall to see masked and cloaked Death Eaters cackling at her as a bright light hit Maple, sending her to the ground in a bloody heap. Amadea screamed at them, taking out her wand, casting spells at them. The one sent Amadea flying back. Colliding with the wall, the wind was knocked out of her, as bits of furniture and her walls were sent flying in all directions. Hachi ran forward towards the Death Eaters. Leaping, biting one's leg, only to be kicked off and slammed into the ground. "HACHI! NO!" Amadea screamed as a green light hit Hachi.

Silence. Blood was all over the room. Getting up, she cast jinxes and spells, until the Cruciatus Curse hit her. A white, searing hot pain shot up her body. It felt like she was being torn apart, bit by bit. Amadea let out a scream as the pain relented to die out. One of the Death Eaters came up to her, putting a foot on her stomach to hold her in place. "The Dark Lord wanted to convey his message to you, Miss Marco. Do not think you could've fooled him with going behind his back to see that Draco boy. You are truly pathetic to think a woman, even such as you, could get away with that. Such a fool." The dark, deep voice told her. Pushing her away, he hit her with one more spell, "MULTA SECAT!", cuts covered her as blood trickled from her body. It felt like she was being punched in the gut, almost wretching onto the wooden floor beneath her.

She couldn't give up. "INTERFICIAM ARMATE!" The spell hit one of the Death Eaters in the arm, to leave a deep gash in it. Grinding his teeth together, he slapped her across the face, kicking her in the ribcage. Feeling her ribs crack, her eyes rolled back into her head, feeling herself almost fade into unconsciousness.

With that, the Death Eaters apparated away. Letting out a sob as she crawled her way over to Hachi, slowly, her nails digging at the floor. His eyes shut, he was gone. Her partner, her buddy, her companion. Amadea clung onto his fur, crying. "Hachi, wake up... Please, Hachi... Don't go... Stay, stay with me... Please..." Grabbing her wand, she sobbed out an incantation. " Vitam iterum." The white light slowly dimmed away. "Vitam iterum, vitam iterum, VITAM ITERUM!"

Nothing. She couldn't take this. Crawling over to Maple, she saw her curled up in a heap, holding onto her bandana. "Maple... Please... Maple, don't leave." Shaking her gently, Amadea let out a sob as Maple coughed. "M...Misses... I tried to protect you, but Misses, I couldn't. Maple is so sorry, Misses."

"No, Maple... I'm sorry... I wasn't the one who protected you or Hachi." Maple shook her head and smiled at Amadea. "Misses will always be my best friend. Misses, Maple will aways be here for you. Amadea is Maple's friend. Maple loves Amadea."

"And I love you, too, Maple. You're my best friend." Maple smiled as she coughed again, only to shut her eyes, a smile still on her face.

"Maple. Maple? Please don't go!" Amadea sobbed, letting out a scream. She clung onto Maple, her tears hitting the wooden floor. Salty droplets, mixed with the blood from her face, stained her clothing. Her body was weak, the pain was still there, continuing in throbs.

* * *

The clock struck eight o'clock. Pacing back and forth, Theodore became worried. "Father... she's NEVER late. Amadea is always early. Always!"

"Maybe she's preoccupied, Theodore."

"Yes, Father, but I just want to make sure she's fine, please?" He pleaded, until is father let out a sigh. "Alright, but be back within ten minutes with her, or at least to let us know what is going on. Theodore ran over to the Floo Network, grabbing a handful of Floo powder. "Marco residence!" Teddy spiraled up in a green burst, nearly tumbling out of the fireplace.

"Amadea?" Teddy stepped out, turning the corner. Shattered glass, cracked and split wood covered the hall. "AMADEA!"

Hearing a familiar voice, Amadea tried to turn around, but a burst of pain in her side. "Teddy..." She tried to speak it out.

"AMADEA!" Teddy shouted, hearing him sprinting down the hall.

"Teddy!" She cried out as she dug her nails into the ground, trying to stand up, but the slightest move only made her whimper out.

"Amadea!" He ran in, finding her frantically trying to crawl to him. "Amadea! What happened?" Falling to his knees, he wiped her hair away from her face, to see cuts all over her. "What the bloody hell?"

"He knows, Teddy, he knew that I was with Draco! He killed them! He killed Hachi and Maple! Death Eaters came, and they killed them... I tried, Teddy... I tried! I'm so weak, I couldn't protect my life, my family. I've lost everything. Why..." Amadea sobbed to him, tears clearing the blood that was dried upon her face. "Let's get you to my Father."

"NO!" She let out a cry as she reached out for her Maple and Hachi. "I can't leave them here!"

"Amadea! I'll get them! Now please!" Amadea hysterically tried to fight him, but turning the wrong way, her ribcage felt like someone torched her side, her eyes rolling back as everything went black.

"FATHER!" Theodore used the Floo Network, carrying Amadea with his arms. "HELP! PLEASE!" Stumbling over, managed to keep his balance. His Father running in, his eyes widened. "What the bloody hell? What happened?"

"Father, they killed her house elf and her dog... They hurt her... please... she needs help..."

"We can't go to St. Mungo's. The Dark Mark is evident on her arm... Let me contact Severus..."

"Father... I need to bury her dog and Maple..."

"Later, Son."

* * *

Reading by the fire, Narcissa rested her head against Lucius' side. His hand caressing her side, she flipped the page. Hearing a knock on the door, Lucius was about to call for one of his house elfs to answer, but the door was barged open. "Didn't your Father teach you any manners?" Theodore marched up to him and whispered, "Not during emergencies, Mr. Malfoy, no. I need Severus."

"For what reason at such an hour?"

"That is my business, and mine alone."

"How dare you say such a thing!" Lucius scoffed, only to be shoved over by his wife. Narcissa looked into his eyes, having Teddy nod at her. Narcissa put a hand over her mouth. "No..."

"Yes." Theodore said. "Now, I must be off, it's an extremely urgent call." Theodore ran off down the corridor, past Draco's study, the blonde's head popping up. "Theodore?"

"Don't mind him, Draco." Astoria said, turning another page of the Daily Prophet, yawning. "He's probably trying to find that fiance of his."

"Toss off, Astoria. I don't need your input." Glaring at her, he got up. "Why don't you go find your mother, and that bloody idiotic sister of yours." Before she could open her mouth, he stormed out, following Theodore.

"Severus..." Theodore stormed in. "My father needs your help?" Severus turned around to him, looking unamused for being disturbed. "What for, Nott? It's late."

"It's Amadea... she's gravely hurt... I need your help, Professor, please, surely you know what to do." Severus looked over at Nott and got up. Using Occlumency, he turned around, digging through his compartment, throwing him a vile. "Give that to her. Her ribs should heal within a few weeks, given rest. Now, Mr. Nott, I'd advise that fiance of yours to stop galloping around with that Malfoy boy. Next time she'll be killed. Goodnight, Mr. Nott."

Bidding him a good night. Theordore turned the corner to see Draco. "Eavesdropping, Draco?"

"This is my house, I can bloody do whatever the hell I want." Draco snapped. Theodore shot him a glare. "If you'll excuse me, Draco, I have to head home to attend to some emergency I have." Taking a few steps, Draco sighed in anger.

"How is she?" Theodore stopped, turning around.

"Worse off than you could imagine..."

"Let me see her."

"No... She's be up for slaughter if you were to do that." Draco ran his fingers through his hair and nodded. "Fine... but let me know how she fairs."

"Deal. I shall be on my way. Give Astoria my message on how she's doing, and I wish her well. Bye."

"Good bye." Pressing his back against the wall, he slammed his fist against the wall in anger.

_Damn this, damn Voldemort, and damn this engagement!_

He was done with it, he was done with waiting, done with holding back his tongue. If he could change it, he would. He would steal her away from all of this, leave, and just tend to her and care for her, love her.

One day... Just one day, someday soon, he'll wake up next to her again, to hear the waves crash against the rocky shoreline, to have the sunshine against her golden hair, to see her open her bright blue eyes, and that flawless smile appear on her face, and to have his heart flutter and jump around in his chest.

He missed her... and it was driving him to the point of insanity.


	22. Hello, Lucius

**First off, I'd like to thank both the readers who have reviewed chapter 21:**

**xX Mizz Alec Volturi Xx, and HannahPullings!**

Thank you, for giving me sweet reviews, I greatly appreciate it! I also apologize for taking so long to post the next chapter. Dealing with graduation, a new puppy, working full time, and baby sitting can get a little busy for a while! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Love,

Rachel

xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 22: Hello, Lucius**

"Amadea, love... Wake up." Theodore gently coaxed her awake, hoping he didn't hit a sore spot on her body. Hearing her grumble, she cursed, hissing in pain. "Here, let me help." Gently propping her up, Theodore opened up a vile. "Professor Snape gave this to me. He said that you're on bedrest." Hearing her whine, he let out a soft smile. "No complaining, please. At least not for tonight, I'm sure the next month or so is going to be at the , "Piss Off Depot"." Theodore let out a soft laugh, seeing the crease of her lips turn upwards.

"Amadea... I'm sorry." He whispered, looking out towards the window. "I wish I would've gotten there earlier... I could've protected you."

Putting her hand on top of his, she looked over at him and smiled softly, a tear falling down the side of her face. "Don't ever apologize for something that wasn't expected... I was foolish to think that I could ever surpass the Dark Lord's eyes. Both, Maple and Hachi, tried to protect me, but they lost their lives. The burden is not yours, it is mine... They would be alive, if it wasn't for my foolishness, Teddy. You have no reason to be sorry."

"You aren't foolish, or stupid, Amadea. You're bright, caring, wonderful... You're one of my best mates, y'know..." He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "You love Draco, I love Vivian. It's not that hard to see, Amadea. We'll work things out, don't you worry." Nodding her head, it seemed like it would never change. If Voldemort would reign supreme, it would all be over, as if he were personally mocking her, like it was some sick joke. To pair people up, who didn't love one another, for what, a sense of them feeling miserable, to make him feel better about how he felt about himself? She would never know, it was the Dark Lord. He was a man of dark, macabre history. He was like a book covered in a million locks, the keys hidden in impossible places to find.

"Teddy, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"Can you hand me the bloody vile already?" She smiled at him. "The sooner I drink that blasted potion, I'll feel better." Theodore let out a chuckle, opening the vile, to have her down it. Letting out a cough, she gagged on the foul tasting liquid, almost wretching on the bed. "Better you, than I." Teddy said, only to have his arm smacked by Amadea, shooting a seething glare at him. "It was disgusting, Teddy. Honestly, and truely horrible as well." Teddy smiled at her, rubbing her arm softly. "I'm sorry for that, Amadea, really, but I want you to feel better."

"Theodore, it will take me an eternity to ever forgive myself for what I have done..."

"Amadea it wasn't your fault..."

"To me, it will always be my fault, because I didn't save them. I was their protector, and I didn't do a damn thing."

"Amadea, it really wasn-"

"Teddy... Just let it go for now... Please." Her eyes welled up with tears, only to have them fall down her face. Putting his hand on her face, he wiped off the newly brewed tears.

"I'll be here if you need me then, love." Theodore got up, walking out of her room. To her, the physical scars will only remind her or the guilt that she'd have for the rest of her life. Hot tears streamed down her face. If only he could be there to tell her everything would be alright, to hold her, to kiss her, to lay beside her, holding her in his arms.

She wanted to just run to him, but running to him would only end up with more people hurt, more lives taken, and for the fact that her family was taken away from her, it just wasn't fair. She was angry, not only with herself, but to the life that she never wanted.

She couldn't do anything about it, and that's what killed her the most. To have re-done her wrongs, to have changed the mistakes she never meant to do, then maybe, just maybe, her life would've came out into a better result.

Closing her eyes, the numbing pain of the potion helped her fall into a welcomed sleep.

* * *

"And why do you seem so distraught?" Astoria said smugly, turning a page in her book.

"It's nothing to concern you." Draco said, sitting down in his chair.

"I suppose so. So what happened to that Marco girl? The Dark Lord put her in her place? About time, she needed it, after being such a damn trollop. Tell me, who do you think she's slept with by now? She obviously has Nott wrapped around her finger." Draco's knuckles turned a pale shade of white as he clutched both sides of his desk. Astoria laughed arrogantly, throwing it in is face, testing how much he could listen. "You know, as much of a stud as you are, why would you go for such a odd, and messed up girl? I mean, she isn't even that gorgeous. She probably has the mentality of her mother. She was one of the biggest whores that was a Death Eater. Draco, by Gods, you were an idiot to have cared for her. She probably has been sleeping with half of the Death Eaters by now. Once she has opened up her legs, she probably doesn't know how to close them."

"ENOUGH!" Draco roared, flipping one of the chairs over, causing the coffee table to spill over, breaking white china all over the wooden floors. Astoria curled back into her chair. Draco placed his hands on both arms of the chairs. "You seriously don't know what the Hell you're talking about? You're the idiot, you stupid waste of space! If it wasn't for the Dark Lord to have arranged us to be betrothed, I wouldn't have to put up with a pompous bitch such as yourself! You seriously think that I could ever care for you, kiss you, hug you, love you?" He scoffed. "I'd rather die, than to be with a waste of breath like yourself! Get out..." She smirked at him.

"I'm your fiance... I don't have to do a damn thing you tell me to do..." Draco's eyes flared with anger as he grabbed her by her arms, throwing her out of the chair, causing her to stumble, falling down. "You!" She huffed.

"No! You! I bloody hate you! I hate everything about you! No one in my family cares for you. They think you're plain, like the rest of the arrogant batch of tossers! You could never be as close to my parents, as Amadea was! My mother loved her, accepted her, loved her as a daughter! No one, I repeat, no one in this would could ever compare to her! You're just a piece of bloody shit, that no one ever wants to be with! I WOULD RATHER DIE, TO BE WITH AMADEA, THAN SPEND A DAMN DAY WITH YOU! NOW! GET! OUT!" Draco screamed, throwing her out or the room, slamming the door, locking it, punching the side of the wall. His knuckles bloodied, but the pain wasn't there. His body was numbed with rage. He couldn't take this, it was causing him to feel suffocated. He sat in his chair, running his hand through his hair, hearing a knock on the door.

"... Draco?" Narcissa asked quietly, turning the doorknob, only to have it locked. "Draco, what's wrong? I saw Astoria run down the hallway... Is everything alright?"

"Mother, if everything was alright, do you think any of us would be here?" Narcissa sighed, unlocking the door with a hair clip. She looked in the room to see the coffee table turned over, as well as a chair. "Draco, what on earth?"

"She is the epitomy of who I never want to be with. She's a waste of space. She belittles Amadea, calls her horrible things. Mother, I can't take this. I honestly can't..."

Narcissa picked up the coffee table, flicking her wand, fixing the broken china. The chair floated up, as if it was never thrown down. She turned the chair around, facing Draco. "Let me see your hand..." Draco looked away, only to have his mother groan, grabbing his arm from under the table to let out a soft gasp. "Draco? Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"No, my dear, it wasn't." She murmured a healing incantation under her breath. Draco hissed in pain as his wounds healed shut. "As for Astoria, just keep your distance. If she comes nearby, just leave... I know how she feels about Amadea. Amadea was competition to her. She will always be more gorgeous than Miss Astoria, and much smarter, kinder, wiser, and caring, and you know that as well as I. Draco..." She looked down, frowning. "I always want the best for you, we had no say, we pleaded for Amadea to be yours, but the Dark Lord wouldn't have a word about it..."

"Mother... It's not your fault."

"It feels like it."

"Well, it's not." Narcissa sighed at him, smiling.

"Stubborn like your father." Draco smiled at her gently. She bent over the table, kissing his forehead quickly. "Now, abide by what I said, and keep your temper under control." Draco nodded. "Good. I'd suggest going into your room, and getting some rest. We'll take this one day at a time."

"Thank you, Mum."

"No problem, sweetheart, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

As they both left for their rooms, Narcissa walked at a quick pace, soon finding relief behind her door as she shut it. Letting out a sigh, she changed into her night gown, letting her hair fall down into soft waves. As she began brushing it, Lucius came from behind her, running his fingers through her hair. "Hello, Lucius..."

"What bothers you, my love?" Narcissa turned around, looking up to see her husband kneel down to her, cupping her face into his hands. Looking into her eyes, she teared up, flinging her arms around his neck, letting out quiet sobs into his shoulder. Lucius wrapped his arms around her small frame, only to pull her closer. He felt helpless, lost, abandoned and astray. If only he could have chosen the right thing.


	23. She Understood

**First off:**

- I'd love to thank all the wonderful people who have read my story, and even more of a thank you for the beautiful reviews!

So, to keep it short and sweet, because I know a lot of people don't take the time to read this, I'm going to thank my reviewers!

Thank you to:

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, HannahPullings, HermioneandMarcus, and Niikkii95!

**Thank you to you all! I'm so glad people enjoy this story. This chapter might be a bit bland, but it'll spice up soon, I'm sure of it! Enjoy!**

**Love and xoxo,**

**Amadea (Rachel)**

* * *

**Chapter 23: She Understood**

"Amadea, this afternoon, we're meeting with the Dark Lord. I hope you are prepared." Teddy said, walking into her room, watching her brush her blonde locks. Amadea froze for a second, her face, emotionless, blank in the mirror. Walking up beside her, he pulled a chair up next to hers. Sitting down, he watched her put her hair up into a tight bun. "Amadea, if you're not ready to go, I can tell the Dark Lord that you're not feeling well."

"No... I have to go..." Amadea sighed. "Just... do you mind helping me walk? I still hurt very much at times..."

"Absolutely. I'll hold onto you. You'll be sore for a while..." Rubbing her right arm, he saw the fading bruises scattered on her body, the deep scars that penetrated her flesh, were healing several days after the incident, but were clearly visible to the eye. "It's a bit chilly out, I'll get your winter coat." Amadea smiled at Teddy.

"Thank you, Teddy. You're too good to me." Theodore smiled at her, caressing the side of her face with his hand. "It's because I care, Amadea."

"As do I, Teddy... Do you mind helping me down the stairs then?"

"Not at all. Just let me know when you're ready and dressed." Amadea nodded. Watching Theodore walk out of the room, her ribs throbbed in sore, agonizing pain.

* * *

The sun fell, hues of pink and orange glazed over in through the bedroom where Amadea slept in. Putting in onyx gem earrings, she slowly walked over to the wardrobe where her clothes were, she picked out a black button down, a dark grey undershirt, and then a black pencil skirt. She also wore black, flat heels, a simple and plain look that she would find suitable for the ocassion.

Clinging onto the side of the wall, she steadied herself up until she reached the door. Clinging onto the handle, she peeked out of the doorway. "Teddy... Teddy... Teddddddyyyyyy." Theodore poked his head from around the corner and smiled, walking towards her room with her black winter coat. "Sorry, love. I was getting your coat."

"It's fine. Don't be sorry for pampering me." Theodore laughed, helping her put her coat on, buttoning it up. "I don't pamper you. I'm taking care of you, like all princesses should." Amadea giggled at his remark, slapping his arm. "Sure, sure, Teddy." Smiling at her jests, he wrapped his arm around hers, supporting her small frame. "Are you ready? My father is waiting for us."

"Yes, I'm ready..."

"You sure?"

"No, but I'm trying to be optimistic." Kissing her knucles softly, he squeezed her hand.

"We'll take it step-by-step, alright?"

"Okay. Be patient, this might take a few minutes."

"Anything for you."

* * *

The stairs, they mocked her, oh, how they mocked her. Every step she took, she clinged onto Teddy, as well as the metal railing on the side. When her feet stepped down, it felt like her ribs shifted, burning in pain. Clenching onto her teeth, she was ultimately relieved to have to not go through that obstacle again. Apparating would only hurt more, since shifting her body was horribly painful as is.

"I'm sorry about taking so long, Mr. Nott. Thank you for your patience."

"Mhm." Mr. Nott's reply made Amadea look down, slightly embarassed.

"Father." Teddy said quickly. His father looked over at him, then towards Amadea, seeing her red face.

"Don't be sorry." Mr. Nott said. "Shall we?" The first to Floo over to Malfoy Manor, Teddy and Amadea were alone for a few seconds of peace and solitude. "I'll be right by your side the whole time." Teddy said softly, stepping into the chimney with her.

"Thank you, Teddy." Nodding, he shouted Malfoy Manor with her, clinging onto her hand, they were enveloped in the green flame.

* * *

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Teddy gripped onto Amadea like a vice, making sure it wasn't too painful. Mr. Nott helped steady her quickly. "Thank you." Amadea spoke softly. Mr. Nott nodded, quickly walking away to the group of older, male Death Eaters, who looked over and nodded to Theodore in acknowledgement. Squeezing her hand, Amadea looked over to him, putting a smile on his face for her. Copying his smile, he slowly walked her up the short pair of stairs that led her down the corridor. "Here." Teddy said, gently taking her coat off, hanging it up for her. "Don't want you getting too warm with your coat on. Ready?"

"No, but I'll never be ready again." Amadea laughed, causing him to grin.

"I'll always be by your side."

"Thank you, love, let's get ready." Teddy nodded, helping her way further down the hall.

The doors were open to see most of the Death Eaters sitting around, talking. Draco was sitting next to his mother. Amadea gripped onto Theodore tightly when her eyes found Draco. "Amadea!" A soft voice said to her. The fiery red head ran over to her, trying to hug her.

"No, Vivian." Teddy whispered. "She hurts..."

"What?" She looked at Amadea. "What happened?"

"Shh. I'll tell you later. Okay, love?"

"Yes, sorry."

"No need, Viv... Just act normal." Vivian nodded and sat back down next to her betrothed-to-be. Theodore helped her in slowly. Amadea connected eyes with Narcissa. Quickly looking back down in embarassment from her condition, she felt Teddy lead her to the seat where she sat, directly facing Draco.

"Here we go, love." Theodore said, pulling the chair out for her. Draco looked over, quickly standing up, facing her, looking directly in her eyes. Narcissa looked over at Amadea to see her frail body tense up. Draco's eyes trailed down her bruised and battered body, only to have his jaw clench in anger and distress.

"Sit down, Amadea, you're going to hurt more." Teddy said. Narcissa murmured Draco's name quickly, pulling him back down to reality.

"Yes, you're right. Thank you." Teddy nodded, pushing her forward in her chair. Taking a seat beside her, he held her hand softly, squeezing it softly in acknowledgement. Amadea turned towards him, similing softly. "Thank you." Whispering softly, barely audible for anyone to hear, Teddy smiled at her, squeezing her hand again. "Anything for you."

"Oh, Amadea, hello!" Astoria said, walking in with her sister, flipping her brown locks over her shoulder, she smugly smiled at her. "Hello, Theodore, lovely day, isn't it?" She sat next to Draco, attempting to hold his hand, ending in bittersweet failure, as he snatched his hand back into the comfort of his lap. Glaring at him quickly, she turned her attention back to Amadea. "How are things going for you?" Daphne let out a soft giggle, only to be nudged by Astoria, holding back a grin. "Amadea bit her tongue in sick hatred for the bitch Draco was paired up with.

Never faltering, she smiled warmly, "Oh, things are wonderful, Astoria, I'm so glad you asked. How are things for you and Draco?" Her words were laced with sweet venom.

"They are wonderful, thank you. I'm so happy to be with him." Astoria turned to him, her smile was mocking Amadea. "So happy he could jump off of the Manor's roof." Amadea muttered, having the brunette's head snap back at her angrily. "What did you say?"

"What are you talking about, Astoria?" Amadea said, tilting her head to the side. "Must be your imagination..."

"Listen here, you little trollop." Daphne said, standing up.

"Girls, girls, enough." Lucius said sharply. "Leave Miss Marco alone. It's none of your business to bother her. Sit down and shut up. Your voices are annoying enough as is." Sitting down next to Narcissa, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Amadea looked over at him, to have him give her a soft smile, almost as if he was saying, "You're welcome.".

Waiting in silence for several moments, the air got thick, not with tension, but with a sense of darkness, anger, evil. The rest of the Death Eaters found their seats in time for the Dark Lord to make his entrance with Bellatrix. She let out a soft cackle, strolling down the side of the table, her fingers grazing Amadea's back. "Welcome, everyone. I'm sure everyone has found more information about Potter and his following." Voldemort said, his eyes looking at all of his following. Swallowing her pride, she looked right into his red eyes.

She was disgusted, completely and utterly disgusted with this man... No, not a man, a sick being, the spawn of the devil. Even his eyes could mock her more than the words that spilled out of his mouth while he was talking with his following. He was so caught up on this poor Potter boy. He never did anything to Voldemort, yet Voldemort killed many who loved him. Amadea's heart weeped for him, because in a way, she understood.

* * *

She understood his pain.

* * *

She understood how it must be to be angry.

* * *

To be sad.

* * *

Also, she understood how alone he was, even with friends.

* * *

Because she, too, had everything taken away from her.

* * *

The meeting dully started, dully ending. The male Death Eaters, along with only few female Death Eaters, who have always followed him, were allowed to stay after their meeting, while the wives, along with newer Death Eaters, were dismissed.

The travel back home was more difficult for her than the first round. The pain overwhelmed her. Teddy picked her up, apparating to her room, apologizing as a tear slid down her face. "I'm sorry love..." Teddy gently whispered. "Please, get some rest." Kissing her forehead, he pulled the covers over her after she kicked her shoes off. "Sleep well." Amadea nodded her head, soon leaving the world into a pain-free slumber.


	24. Amadea's Renaissance

I just wanted to say that I am SO sorry that I haven't posted another chapter in forever! I have been working 40-45 hour work weeks, and just graduated in school in June, and have decided to do some online courses next month! Woo hoo!

*cough, cough* Anyways, here's a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed Chapter 23!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and HannahPullings

**Thank you for the awesome reviews, and I hope many people will enjoy this chapter, sorry it's so short! I'll be writing plenty more, now that I have a new laptop! Please, please, PLEASE, review, and no flames! **

**With Love,**

**Amadea (Rachel)**

**XOXO**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Amadea's Renaissance**

* * *

_The sun shone through the dimly colored walls of her old house. Amadea ran her fingertips across the old wallpaper. The smell of dust and mildew filled her nose. She turned a sharp right, and then a sharp left. Her heart began to race as her pace quickened into a run. Wood was split everywhere. She knew exactly where she was going, and she couldn't stop herself. Running as fast as her body could take her, she entered her dining room to see Maple and Hachi on the floor, pools of blood around them. "NO!" Amadea screamed at the top of her lung, sprinting to them. Falling on her knees painfully, she could feel the hot tears streaming down her face as she grabbed Hachi and Maple. Their bodies were cold to the touch. "Hachi! Maple! Wake up!" Shaking them, they wouldn't budge. "Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" Screaming at them. Nothing happened. Amadea buried her face into Hachi's fur, letting out sobs until the felt pain radiate through her body. Her wounds opened and her body bled profusely. Her body ached and hurt. Looking up, she saw a pair of red eyes, staring at her with amusement. "Nagini, feast." Amadea let out a blood curdling scream as the huge snake went for Hachi's body._

"AMADEA! WAKE UP!" Theodore said, shaking her body. Sweat was pooled around her, tears falling off of the side of her face.

"Amadea! Amadea!" Teddy jolted back as she shot up, letting out a scream. Quickly putting his hand over her mouth to keep her from waking his father up, trying to coax her softly. "Shh, Amadea. Love, it was just a dream." Panic was in her bright blue eyes. "Calm down, it was just a nightmare." Pulling her to him, her eyes welled up with tears as she began to sob into his arm.

It was most nights like these, where Teddy had to be by her bedside at the early hours of the morning, making sure she didn't wake up the whole house. Her nightmares consumed her. Amadea was once a strong, independent, beautiful woman, kind, caring, and now, she was just an empty shell. Once, fully curved, she was now, sickly, weak, and tired easily.

The months had passed, and the late winter, had turned into spring, slowly making its way into the early summer. The flowers were in bloom, and the weather became warmer. Amadea curled up into a chair, looking outside of her window at the Nott residence, only to see the sun shining, the flowers and leaves swaying in the wind. Her body, her mind, her soul was numb. She could barely function.

At night, her nightmares consumed her, and by day, it was all she thought about. Sure, Teddy listened to her, and was there for her, but her better half was missing. She was empty as a shell. To Voldemort, it was another victory for him to mark down in the books.

He accomplished the art of killing her will.

He had broken her, taken away everything dear to her, and sucked the very life and hope for her. She knew there was little to no hope. Harry Potter and his friends were captured once by the Snatchers, but they escaped. That was how Dobby died. Harry had escaped death so many times, but she felt as if death had surrounded her, her whole life.

She was sure her Father was worried sick about her, and Ellie, too. She felt horrible about being unable to keep in contact with them by owl. The Dark Lord was sure to keep an eye on all of his following. Pity, such a damned pity her life had to go this way. "Amadea?" Theodore knocked on her door. "Come in..."

"Listen... Amadea, we need to talk." Marching over to her, he got down on his knees, putting his hands on top of hers. "I remember you, as being kind, and cheerful, with life in your eyes, and smiling, even though you knew that things were going to get worse. Amadea, look at me." Teddy's stern eyes bored into hers. "I know you miss Draco. I miss Vivian. I know you lost your mother, and so have I. I've lost loved ones like you have, Amadea, but it's better than them suffering here. Look... What I'm trying to get at, is, that I miss you."

"But, Theodore, I live with you."

"That's not the point! You need to heal, instead of wallowing in such sorrow! Love, come with me. I want to show you something. I should've shown you much sooner." Pulling her off of the chair, he looped his arm around hers, taking her down the staircase, he led her into the garden area. For the first time since she has resided at Theodore's house, she saw all of the bright flowers blossoming around her, the sweet aroma filling her nostrils.

"This way." Leading her to a secluded part of the garden, she saw a little pond, filled with bright orange and white fish. The water glittered around the sunlight. She saw two mounds next to the pond, lillies growing around them. Two names were in marble, "Hachi", and ,"Maple". Amadea put a hand to her mouth. After all this time, she had known Teddy had buried them, but did not ask to know where they were.

The pain was lifted off of her shoulders, almost as if she was breathing for the first time. Tears fell down her face as the lillies sparkled against the pure white gravestones. Turning to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Teddy, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kissing his cheeks gently, he wiped the tears off of her face. "You are a wonderful man!"

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her, for what seemed for hours. The silence was peaceful, as if all her worries were taken away from her, for that moment. She felt Hachi and Maple telling her to let go, to breathe, _to live_.

* * *

For the first time in a while, Amadea could breathe.

She could live again.

She was reborn.

This moment, was her renaissance, her rebirth.


	25. Author's Note

Author's Note

I apologize very much for the hiatus, there aren't enough apologies to give to you, my readers, and I do have some great news! A Hierarchy to Kill For is going to be revised, new and improved, I have looked through it and have seen many gaps in my plot, so I am going to re-write it, to benefit the experience for all of you, and I hope it turns out even better than the current version. Not much will change, but I promise it will be amazing! I am re-writing the first chapter as of now! It will be up, and I will most likely be changing it to an "M" rating, simply because I want to up the violence, swearing, and I am trying to expand my writing. I hope you are all excited as I am!

Xoxo,

Amadea


	26. Author's Note: Revised Story Up!

Author's Note: Final

So, I have officially posted the new, current, and revised first chapter for AHTKF. It has been changed to "M" for violence, swearing, gore, etc. I might has some heated scenes, but I won't do anything that is too adult-themed. I hope you enjoy the revised story. I am very much please with the first chapter. I broke the previous first chapter into two parts, because it was so long. I hope you enjoy reading this even more than the previous story!

XOXO,

Amadea


End file.
